Máscaras
by Eledhwen Moonlight Spell
Summary: Cuando siempre has sido forzado a convertirte en algo que no eres, la vida se encarga de ponerte en tu lugar. ¿Qué haces cuando tu máscara se rompe frente a aquella persona que siempre estuvo en tus pesadillas? Terminado. Previo al sexto libro.
1. Antagonismo

¡Hola! Gracias por haber entrado aquí, les prometo que no se arrepentirán

**Resumen: **Cuando siempre has sido forzado a convertirte en algo que no eres, la vida se encarga de ponerte en tu lugar. ¿Qué haces cuando tu máscara se rompe frente a aquella persona que siempre estuvo en tus pesadillas?

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de los personajes, todo eso pertenece a JK.

**N / A: **Pareja principal del fic, obviamente que Draco y Hermione. ¡Que lo disfruten! Y no olviden dejar un review al final¿eh? He reeditado el fic, porque aunque no lo crean me encontré con mil errores de dedo y gramática. Y... bueno, algunos modismos y abreviaturas que no quedaban bien. ¡Gracias!

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Máscaras **

_Sombra ambulante es esta vida, mísero actor que en el escenario_

_se__ afana y pavonea un momento y al cabo, para siempre, calla su voz. _

_Relato de un idiota, lleno de ruido y furia, que nada significa._

**—William Shakespeare, en Macbeth**

**Capítulo I : Antagonismo **

Cuando Harry y Ron bajaron a desayunar, Hermione ya estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, con una tostada en la mano y su libro de ley en la otra. Era el primer día de clases, pero no sería la primera vez que el trío no compartiera el mismo horario. Hermione, como siempre, había escogido más materias de las que podía cursar, la mayoría avanzadas. Además, desde que le habían avisado que no viviría en la torre de su casa ese último año, el tiempo que estaría con sus amigos era cada vez menos.Ron había conseguido quedarse en el equipo de quidditch, Harry seguía como buscador, y eso también absorbería mucho de su tiempo libre, siendo utilizado en prácticas.

—Hermione¿cuáles son tus clases avanzadas este año? No serán las mismas que el año pasado...—dijo Ron.

—No. Este año solo tomaré una clase avanzada—respondió; Harry y Ron casi se ahogaban.

—¿Una?—se mofó Harry— ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Hermione?

Ron le siguió el juego y se reía a carcajadas del comentario de Harry.

—Sí, Herms, eso no es propio de ti. Esperaba que me dijeras que no nada más las del año pasado sino todas las que pudieras éste también. Una sola clase... ha de ser porque te sabes el resto¿no?

—No—respondió, un poco molesta—. Lo que pasa es que la que he escogido es bastante complicada. Cuando salga de aquí no importará cuántas materias haya tomado, sino las calificaciones que obtenga.

—De modo que te dedicarás tiempo completo a esa materia...—supuso Harry. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué clase es? Digo, para que le dediques tanto tiempo...—dijo Ron mientras se llevaba a la boca un vaso con jugo de naranja.

—Pociones—Ron escupió todo— avanzadas.

—¿Qué!—preguntaron ellos al unísono.

Hermione solo les dirigió una mirada altiva y la pregunta mental de: "¿Tienen algún problema?"

—¿Vas a pasar mínimo tres horas en un calabozo, con Snape, y sabe Merlín quiénes más, para hacer pociones todos los días?—preguntó Harry.

—Bueno, sí—respondió ella inocentemente jugando con su comida—. Me parece que es una clase muy interesante.

—¡Por favor!—murmuró Ron.

—A pesar de lo odioso que sea Snape, es un buen profesor. Harry, a ti te enseñó Oclumancia.

—Sí, y aprendió mucho—se mofó Ron.

—Ron tiene razón, Hermione. Pasar tanto tiempo bajo las órdenes de Snape no me parece una buena idea. Además, ya eres buena en pociones. ¿Para qué quieres aprender más?

—La verdad, porque desde que entré a Hogwarts me ha llamado mucho la atención. Incluso antes de saber que era una bruja me gustaba pensar que podría hacer mis propias pociones para lograr lo que quería.—sonrió para sí misma, recordando sus juegos.

—Así que ahora que las sabes hacer¿las vas a utilizar para lograr lo que quieres? Me das miedo. Cuídate, Harry; Hermione podría darte algo para que te vuelvas su esclavo.

Los tres se rieron nuevamente.

—No puedo hacer eso, Ron—dijo ella—. Como todo, tiene sus reglas. Yo sólo las voy a aprender a hacer, eso no significa que puedo hacerlas cuando quiera y para lo que quiera.

La campana sonó en aquel momento, provocando que una oleada de estudiantes de todas las casas y de edades distintas se moviera por los pasillos cargando sus libros. El trío se despidió y se fueron por caminos diferentes. Ron y Harry a clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y ella a una hora de Aritmancia, para luego tener dos de Pociones.

Hermione bajó las escaleras que seguían a un pasillo oscuro, iluminado solo por unas pocas antorchas, dándole el aspecto tétrico que cualquier clase con Severus Snape tendría. El pasillo estaba desierto, lo que le hizo temer que estuviera llegando tarde. Miró su reloj. No. Entonces¿dónde estaban los demás alumnos?

—¡Hermione¡Hermione Granger!—escuchó una voz femenina gritar detrás de ella.

Se volvió; Lavender corría tan rápido como la carga de sus brazos le permitía. Así que ella sería una de sus compañeras de clase. Bueno, al menos no estaría tan sola. Le sonrió y la esperó sin decir nada.

—Gracias—dijo Lavender mientras recuperaba el aliento— por esperarme. No sabía que estarías tomando esta clase también—sonrió—. Me alegra no ser la única de Gryffindor.

—¿Qué quieres decir con la única?

—¿No lo sabes? Creo que solo seremos nosotras dos de nuestra casa. El resto será Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, y Sltyherin. Suerte que te encontré aquí. Aunque ya no te vayas a quedar en la torre de, sabes que siempre serás bienvenida.

Hermione le dio las gracias y las dos siguieron caminando. Ella sabía que Parvati quería el puesto que ella tenía, y eso tal vez había ocasionado una o dos discusiones con Lavender, porque en realidad nunca había tenido problemas con ella. Le agradeció en silencio el hecho de no haberla dejado sola, y admiró su madurez al no seguir los pasos de su amiga.

Cuando por fin llegaron al calabozo, se dieron cuenta de que se encontraba cerca del lago, muy por debajo del nivel de éste. Hacía frío, incluso para una mañana de Septiembre, y la humedad se respiraba. Había velas en las paredes y lámparas que pendían del techo abovedado. Había también mesas de dos personas cada una; y muy pocas. Unas diez, tal vez. Eso quería decir que serían muy pocos alumnos. Cada vez Hermione se sentía más incómoda.

—Sentémonos aquí.—le dijo a Lavender, y se sentaron en una de las bancas de la orilla, cerca de la puerta y frente al escritorio de Snape.

—¿Crees que Snape se ponga rudo con nosotras?—inquirió Lavender.

—No sé. Espero que no. No tiene razón para hacerlo si todos somos iguales, no importa la casa.

—Ya conoces sus preferencias, obviamente que va a favorecer a Sltyherin.

—Sí, pero no me importa. Estoy dispuesta a hacerle ver que lo que el sombrero seleccionador diga no influye con las capacidades de la persona. La casa no importa.—no sabía si algún día se arrepentiría de decir eso. Para Snape, la casa sí importaba, y mucho. Tragó saliva.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando alumnos de más casas comenzaron a entrar y a sentarse en las bancas libres. Tres de Hufflepuff, contaba Hermione, cinco de Ravenclaw, el resto, Sltyherin. Fue entonces cuando vio entrar a un chico de cabello platinado y largo hasta la mitad del cuello, que llevaba suelto con una raya al medio. Su sonrisa apática fue el saludo general a los de su casa, y fue a sentarse a dos bancas de donde estaba ella.

Hermione no lo podía creer. Todo el año, no solamente soportando las correcciones sin razón de Snape, sino también con aquel que más le había hecho la vida imposible desde que había entrado a Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy.

Sin quererlo, lo siguió con la vista hasta que se sentó. Él sintió su mirada y la devolvió, sus fríos ojos grises penetrando en la de Hermione. Sonrió burlonamente y murmuró.

—Sangre Sucia.

Hermione se volvió rápidamente, pretendiendo que no había visto ni escuchado eso. Podía sentir que sus mejillas se sonrojaban del coraje. Habría querido matarlo ahí mismo, pero se obligó a controlarse.

—¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó Lavender.

—Nada. Es solo que no esperaba que hubiera tantos Sltyherin. Creo que voy a vomitar.

—Sí, sé a lo que te refieres.

Se sentía extraña hablando con Lavender cuando nunca habían entablado una amistad, sin tener que ser verdadera. Supuso que no quería sentirse sola, y ella tampoco. _"La necesidad es la madre de todas las relaciones"_ había escuchado decir una vez. Era cierto. Necesitaba sentir que alguien la apoyaba. En este caso, sería Lavender. Lo único que no le agradaba del todo es que ella se vería forzada a apoyarla a ella también. _Reciprocidad, Hermione, ten paciencia y todo saldrá bien._ Se repetía a sí misma.

Su atención se vio atraída por la entrada de Snape al calabozo. Parecía haber emergido de las mismas sombras. Llevaba una túnica negra, como siempre, y su piel cetrina y cabello grasiento se veían igual que el primer día que lo había visto. _Estos sujetos nunca cambian, supongo. O tal vez nadie cambia nunca en realidad. _Recordó con amargura que tenía que soportarlo no solo porque era su profesor, sino porque era parte de la Orden del Fénix. Debía respetarlo y agradecer que no le diera la gana traicionarlos a todos y mandarlos al diablo. Ironía.

—Buenos días, clase—dijo con su voz pastosa y amarga—. Me complace ver que este año habrá más alumnos que el año pasado.

_Con razón nadie conocía esta clase avanzada, _pensó Hermione, _todos preferían a otro profesor antes que a él._

—Aunque...—siguió—, esperaba que esto fuera un poco más equilibrado. Obviamente no todas las casas tienen la habilidad y la destreza suficiente para tomar esta materia—Hermione suprimió una mueca de asco hacia el comentario—. En fin, tengo buenas y malas noticias para ustedes.

—Que raro—murmuró Lavender—, malas noticias en su clase. Su clase es una mala noticia.

—Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor: Escuché eso, señorita—todos se rieron por lo bajo. Mal comienzo—. Les agradecería que si no van a prestar atención y a hacer las cosas como se debe, salgan del salón y busquen un cambio de clases—El grupo volvió a estar en un silencio incómodo—. Ahora—continuó—, la buena noticia... para ustedes, claro, por que para mí no lo es... es que trabajarán por parejas todo el año—hubo una leve agitación entre los alumnos, trabajar por parejas significaría menos trabajo—. La mala, es que las parejas serán al azar.

Hubo un abucheo general, algunos se recargaron con desprecio en las sillas. Draco Malfoy entre ellos.

—Sus nombres fueron introducidos en este frasco—dijo Snape, mostrándoles un frasco de boca ancha que dejaba ver pedazos de pergamino dentro—. Ya que son número par, nadie se quedará sin pareja. Y una cosa más: una vez seleccionados, no hay reacomodos. ¿Entendido?

Nadie podía hablar, por lo que solo movieron la cabeza asintiendo, y luego a los lados para ver las posibles combinaciones que habría. Lavender mantenía sus esperanzas, pero Hermione atendía la lógica. Eran solo dos Gryffindor, no había manera de tener la suerte de quedarse juntas.

_Mientras no me toque con un Sltyherin_ pensaba, pero en el fondo sabía que eso era lo más probable. Suspiró resignada, no tenía caso resistirse, todo fuera por el bien de su reputación y sus calificaciones.

Snape introdujo la mano en el frasco y sacó dos pergaminos. Los abrió y sin la más mínima expresión, masculló:

—Hanna Abbot— la chica en cuestión palideció y abrió los ojos, atenta—. Terry Boot— los mencionados se levantaron, dudosos, y esperaron a que Snape les asignara una banca.

—Abbot, quédate donde estás; Boot, siéntate junto a ella.

El ambiente se volvía tenso con cada "selección" que había. Lavender se había ido a sentar con una chica de Ravenclaw, dejándola sola. Para aumentar su desesperación, ya no quedaban muchos nombres, y solo había unos pocos Sltyherin restantes.

—Hermione Granger—dijo con desprecio—. Draco Malfoy.

Hermione quiso levantarse de la banca, gritar algunas cosas que no se podrían repetir, recoger sus cosas, e irse corriendo; pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, tragó saliva con dificultad y luego se cubrió el rostro con una mano sin poder creerlo. Draco Malfoy. De todos los Sltyherin que quedaban, tenía que haber sido él. ¿Podrían empeorar las cosas? _No es justo,_ pensaba , _no es justo._

Se vio obligada a reincorporarse cuando escuchó a Draco dejarse hacer en la silla junto a ella.

—Esta fue una decisión del director, aclaro—espetó Snape—. No me lo reprochen a mí. Dice que en tiempos difíciles como éstos es necesario aprender a trabajar en equipo aunque no sean mejores amigos.

—Sí, claro.—murmuró Draco. No se dirigieron la palabra o se miraron uno al otro en las dos horas, que les parecieron una eternidad.

Snape les dio las reglas, les dictó nombres de ingredientes, pociones, usos, y les dijo por último que a partir de aquel momento tendrían que aprender a ir preparados a sus clases, porque no habría más teoría; solo pociones y más pociones. Deberían saber lo que hacían si no querían envenenarse a sí mismos. Aunque, dadas las circunstancias, Hermione lo habría hecho con gusto.

—Tendrán tarea para la próxima semana—les dijo al sonar el timbre. Ella no podía creer que le estuviera pasando todo aquello—. Quiero que me traigan un reporte sobre las pociones que alteran el comportamiento humano refiriéndose a su capacidad física. Fuerza, agilidad, etcétera. Estaremos trabajando con tales pociones todo el bimestre, así que quiero un buen trabajo. Hasta mañana.

Hermione salió como alma que lleva el viento a encontrarse con sus amigos y contarles lo que le había pasado. Por suerte era hora del almuerzo, tendría tiempo de sobra.

**_ooo_**

—¿Qué¿Malfoy?

—Sí—dijo Hermione mientras se servía puré—. Digo, como si no fuera suficiente tener que compartir una torre, ahora me pasa eso. Y tengo que entregar un trabajo la próxima semana. Sé que él no va a ayudar, así que tendré que hacerlo sola seguramente.

Dejó el plato en la mesa y se sentó con desgano. Tendría que hablar con Draco si quería que su antagonismo no influyera en sus calificaciones. Aunque no sería una de sus experiencias favoritas. _Mejor ahora antes que me arrepienta_. Se levantó y caminó hasta la mesa de Sltyherin, deteniéndose frente a él.

Draco se reía con sus amigos sin darse cuenta que Hermione se acercaba por detrás.

—Malfoy.—éste se volvió; su risa desapareció cuando vio quién era.

—¿Qué quieres, Sangre Sucia?

—Necesitamos hablar.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¿Y¿Qué les ha parecido? No quería hacerlo muy largo para que no aburriera, espero que les haya gustado. Acepto cualquier clase de comentarios¡por favor, dejen reviews! Prometo contestar cada uno y en la medida que me dejen, subiré más y mejores capítulos.

Hagamos un intercambio justo: muchos reviews un buen capítulo.

**Eledhwen**** Moonlight Spell **


	2. Porque yo digo

¡Oh¡Gracias por haber leído y por haber vuelto!

Antes que nada, contestaré sus review's.

**Mai-v: **Muchas gracias por tu review¡fuiste la primera! Y qué suerte la mía que haya sido el segundo fic de Harry Potter que lees, porque la verdad hay muchos más, mejores que éste. Y la pareja de Draco y Hermione ¡es genial! O será que a mí siempre me han gustado las parejas antagónicas, jaja, ya ves Romeo y Julieta. ¡Gracias otra vez!

**Jenny/Jade: **¡Oh, sí! Mucho tiempo con Snape (asco) y con Draco (¡genial!). Gracias por haber leído mi fic, ojalá que lo sigas. Y gracias por lo de la traducción, ya sabes que no hay apuro.

**Emma: **(se sonroja) Gracias, jeje, me halaga que pienses que mi fic es muy bueno. Espero seguirte viendo por aquí 3

**Javiera: **¡Esa Javiera¡Gracias por TODOS tus review's! Nunca había sabido de alguien que se leyera todas mis historias es tan poco tiempo, sobre todo esa basurilla de "La cosa más difícil" pero ¡gracias por hacerlo! Te cuidas.

**BB: **¡Oh¡Una verdadera conocedora¿Te has leído todos los fics de aquí¡Bárbara! Gracias por darme esas expectativas, espero que sigas pensando eso y haré todo lo posible porque te siga gustando J

**Daichi: **Aquí hay una muy buena crítica. Sí, tiene elementos básicos, pero si te pones a pensar, casi todos los tienen. Lo que pasa es que no podía desarrollarla como quería si no hacía eso. Te prometo que los siguientes capítulos tendrán lo suyo. En serio ;) ¡Gracias!

**°vale°: **¡Gracias por tu review! Perdona si tardé un poco más de lo esperado en subir éste, pero tomó un poquito de tiempo juntar el número de review's que quería. Que bien que te gustó, espero seguirte viendo aquí.

**CoNnY-B: **¡Gracias¿Cómo que no te convencía la pareja? Bueno, ahora será un reto para mí. Lograré que te guste 3 eso o moriré en el intento, jaja.

**Anna**** 15: **¡Hola¡Gracias! Pues aquí está la continuación, disfrútala

**Lily**Hola¡gracias! De hecho tu review fue el último. Más o menos esperaba esa cantidad para subir éste ;)

Ahora sí, a lo que vinieron.

**Disc... **Ah, ya saben, lo de siempre. Con haberlo puesto en el primer capítulo basta.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Máscaras **

**Capítulo II: Porque yo digo**

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Granger. Ahora por favor, piérdete.

Draco se volvió a su mesa, pretendiendo que ella no estaba todavía ahí. A Hermione no pareció importarle, o sería que no estaba dispuesta a dejar que una vieja rivalidad afectara su récord académico.

—No me des la espalda; ni siquiera he comenzado.

Fastidiado, cerró la mano en un puño y se contuvo de golpear la mesa. O peor aún, golpearla a ella.

—Mira, Sangre Sucia. ¿No es suficiente que tenga que verte la cara todo el día? Déjame al menos disfrutar el poco tiempo que no tengo que soportarte¿quieres?—ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero él la detuvo con un gesto de la mano y continuó— Si es acerca de la estúpida tarea de Snape, hagamos un trato. Yo hago _mi_ trabajo y tú el tuyo.

—Snape dijo que lo quería en equipos, no podemos presentar dos.

— ¡Entonces haz lo que te dé la gana! Sólo déjame en paz, sobrevivirás sin mí. —y le guiñó el ojo maliciosamente.

—Idiota.—murmuró Hermione mientras se daba media vuelta y regresaba a su mesa.

Se sentó sin hacer ningún comentario. Tomó el tenedor, pero, incapaz de comer, solo se puso a jugar con la comida. Sus orejas estaban rojas, y sus ojos también, furiosa consigo misma por no haber pensado en algo más que decirle. Dejarlo quedarse con la última palabra... casi. Pero nada de lo que ella pudiera haber dicho le habría causado el mismo efecto que él había logrado con ella.

_Algún día me las pagarás, Malfoy. Te quedarás sin insultos, y entonces yo te ganaré._

—Eh... Hermione—dijo Harry—¿estás bien?

—Por supuesto, Harry—respondió ella mordazmente—. Sólo recuérdame porqué escogí la clase de pociones avanzadas.

—¿Por qué te gustaba de niña?—inquirió él.

—¡Lo tengo, lo tengo!—intervino Ron—Para lograr que la gente haga lo que quieras.

—¡Ron!—le riñó Harry.

Pero a Hermione le había caído la respuesta del cielo. Sonrió débilmente, tratando de ocultarlo, sin obtener resultados. Harry se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercarse a ella.

—¡Estás loca¡No puedes hacer eso! Tú misma lo dijiste, y los profesores se darán cuenta. Imagínate lo que pasaría si te atrapan.

—Por otro lado—dijo Ron, inclinándose también sobre la mesa—, sería una buena forma de hacerle ver quién manda.

Hermione dejó mostrar entonces una sonrisa completa.

—Él se lo buscó—se excusó—. No tengo hambre. Los veré a la hora de la cena.

Se levantó y tomó sus libros, siguiendo su camino a la biblioteca, que ya se sabía incluso dormida.

—¡Hermione!—dijo Harry tratando de detenerla; ella solo se despidió con la mano e hizo una seña de "Victoria".

Ya en la biblioteca, dejó su mochila en una mesa vacía y lo suficientemente grande para poder llevar todos los libros que quisiera. Se dirigió a la sección de los libros de pociones, temiendo no encontrar una lo suficientemente fuerte para conseguir que Malfoy actuara como ella quería.

Tomó tres rápidamente y luego cambió de estante, buscando uno más. Con la punta del dedo señalaba cada título sin detenerse en ninguno, hasta que terminó de cuclillas buscando en la última repisa.

"Mil pociones sencillas para controlarlo" Leyó en uno. El título no era prometedor, pero lo sacó de todas maneras. Leyó el autor. Lo había visto en alguna parte, seguramente en casa de los Weasley. O en una lista de ventas del mundo mágico. De cualquier manera, parecía una farsa de la mercadotecnia.

Se levantó del suelo y lo hojeó rápidamente. Leyó el índice y luego las pociones, todo con una rapidez y destreza que solo se obtiene después de años de práctica. Luego lo volvió a guardar. Nada que sirviera.

_Bueno, _se dijo,_ tenía que hacer mi tarea de todas maneras, así que no fue una total pérdida de tiempo. _Fue a la mesa con el resto de los libros que había sacado y se sentó, satisfecha por haber sido la primera en empezar su tarea. Sonrió maliciosamente mientras se imaginaba a los demás "buitres" (como ella llamaba a los alumnos irresponsables) que estarían terminando su tarea el último día a media noche. Siempre le había gustado esa imagen.

Leyó un par de los que tenía más cerca y luego miró la hora en el reloj de la pared. Faltaban cinco minutos para su siguiente clase, sería mejor que se fuera y se llevara el resto de los libros. _Y pensar que ahora la mitad de la sala común es mía, _pensó alegremente_, podré llevarme todos los libros que quepan._

Se levantó y fue donde Madam Pince para registrar todos los libros que iba a llevar.

—Disculpe—dijo amablemente—. ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

—Claro, linda—respondió la bibliotecaria, que se había encariñado con Hermione a través de los años—¿qué necesitas?

—Es que... son muchos libros. ¿Podría guardármelos? Solo hasta que termine mis clases, y luego vendré por ellos.

—Sí, claro.—dijo, y los acomodó detrás del alto escritorio en el que estaba sentada.

—Gracias.—terminó Hermione, con una sonrisa, y se fue en dirección del aula de Aritmancia.

**_ooo_**

—¿Qué tal las clases, Hermione?—preguntó Harry, aún un poco preocupado por la reacción de su amiga con respecto a las pociones.

—Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y las tuyas?

—Oh, son buenísimas—dijo Ron, que compartía las clases de Harry—. En Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras nos están enseñando hechizos curativos y de protección. Muy útiles si vuelve Vold... ya saben.

—Sí, es raro que no se haya vuelto a aparecer. Con eso de que ya tiene un cuerpo y todas esas cosas...

—Sí, de Bellatrix tampoco se ha sabido nada.

Hermione le dio un codazo a Ron. Harry tenía la mirada perdida en su plato y no había dicho nada desde que Ron había mencionado a Voldemort. Obviamente aún le dolía la pérdida de Sirius.

—Lo siento, Harry.—dijo Ron con tono arrepentido.

—No es tu culpa, Ron. No te preocupes.

—En fin—intervino Hermione, tratando de suavizar las cosas—. Dices que les están enseñando hechizos protectores. ¿Cómo son¿Se parecen al _patronus_?

—Sí—respondió Harry, visiblemente animado por la pregunta. Aquella había sido su materia favorita por mucho tiempo—. Verás, el _patronus_ es como un escudo que sirve por poco tiempo, pero solo protege al mago que lo crea. Los que nos están enseñando ahora son aún mejores. Como una manera de cuidar a los que te rodean. Y duran más tiempo.

—¿También toman la forma que escoja el mago?

—Algo así—dijo Ron con media pata de pollo en la boca. La tragó y siguió hablando—. Éstos no toman forma de animal, sino de una persona. Son realmente impresionantes, deberías verlos.

—Bueno, podrían mostrármelos un día¿no?

—Esto... sí—dijo Harry—. La cosa es que...

—¿Qué?

—Que todavía no podemos hacerlos bien.

—Ah, bueno. Es el primer día. En poco tiempo lo lograrán.

Recordó que desde que el Profesor Lupin había vuelto a la escuela, las clases de Defensa eran de las mejores en la escuela. Hermione se sentía segura de tener a más de una persona de la Orden en el castillo. El último año había pasado sin el menor percance, y rezó porque su único problema este año fuera tener que lidiar con Draco.

_Forma de personas_, le daba vuelta en la cabeza, _¿y si toma la forma de la persona que uno quiera...?_

No pudo evitar pensar que Ron obtendría una veela. Y le dio risa. Harry, tal vez sus padres, ya que Cho había sido un fracaso hacía mucho tiempo.

—Oye, Ron.

—Dime.—dijo al tiempo que se llevaba a la boca un vaso con jugo de calabaza.

—¿Qué forma toma el protector del Profesor Lupin?

Ron se ahogó con el jugo, tratando de no salpicar a nadie y de recuperar la respiración. Harry se levantó y fue hasta el otro lado de la mesa, sentándose junto a Ginny; se habían vuelto buenos amigos desde el año anterior.

—¿Qué¿No debí preguntar eso?

—Hermione—empezó Ron, mirándola a los ojos, preocupado—, la forma que toman los hechizos protectores se parece mucho a lo que hace el espejo de Oesed¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí, Harry y tú me contaron de él hace mucho. Muestra lo que uno más desea¿no?

—Eso.

—Entonces¿qué forma toma el hechizo del Profesor?

Ron tragó saliva y miró hacia abajo; luego a Harry, quien no parecía mostrar ningún resentimiento mientras hablaba con Ginny.

—T-toma la forma de Sirius, cuando tenían más o menos nuestra edad. Ninguno de nosotros lo reconoció; solo Harry, él me dijo. Y el Profesor nos aseguró que se trataba de su hermano, que se había perdido hacía muchos años.

Hermione prefirió guardar silencio, dando a entender con ello que se arrepentía de lo que había dicho. Había perdido el apetito, y recordó que debía ir a recoger los libros que había dejado en la biblioteca.

—¿Está bien si me voy ya? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—Claro—respondió Ron—. Yo ya casi termino.

—Gracias.—y le sonrió, levantándose. Tomó su mochila y se encaminó a la biblioteca.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, todos estaban en el comedor. Le gustaba que estuvieran así; más movilidad, más libertad. Entró a la biblioteca esperando encontrarla igual de vacía, pero había unas tres o cuatro personas que la bajaron de su nube. Menos mal que no pensaba quedarse ahí.

—Buenas tardes, Madam Pince—dijo cuando alcanzó el escritorio de la bibliotecaria—. Vengo por mis libros.

—Oh, se los di a ese muchacho, cariño, como tú se lo pediste.

—¿Eh¿Pedírselo a quién?

—Vino un muchacho, dijo que estaba en tu misma clase y que le habías pedido que te llevara los libros. Su nombre... me lo dijo pero no lo recuerdo, su apellido empezaba con M, creo.

—Malfoy...—dijo ella entre dientes— Gracias, Madam Pince—añadió con una falsa sonrisa, que sin embargo se veía bastante real—. Creo que lo olvidé. Iré ahora por ellos. Hasta luego.

Apenas estuvo fuera de la biblioteca, echó a correr por el pasillo, bajando y subiendo escaleras, hasta que llegó a la puerta de su dormitorio. Dijo la contraseña rápidamente y entró con impaciencia.

—¡Malfoy!—vociferó, aventando la mochila a uno de los sillones.

Draco se encontraba sentado frente a un escritorio con un cuaderno abierto, y la pila de libros escogidos por Hermione. Estaba cínicamente leyendo uno, anotando en su cuaderno cortas oraciones y números de página para revisar después.

—Como puedes ver—le respondió sin verla— este lugar es lo suficientemente callado. Y soy el único que está aquí, no tenías que gritar.

—¡Mis libros¿Porqué tomaste mis libros!

—¿Tus libros? No vi tu nombre por ninguna parte.

—¡Yo los vi primero!

—No te lo estoy negando.

—¡Argh!

Hermione se dejó caer en una silla junto a la chimenea y se talló el rostro con las manos, cansada.

—Debe haber una manera de arreglar esto—dijo ella—. Y por un mínimo de respeto, deja de hacer eso en mi cara—le espetó. Estaba leyendo los libros con una calma..., que cualquiera hubiera jurado que no se los había quitado a nadie.

Draco cerró el libro, molesto, pero tratando de controlarse.

—Yo sugiero—comenzó. _Menos mal que piensa_ se dijo Hermione— que te calles y me dejes trabajar.

—¡Argh¿Cómo puede alguien soportarte!

Se levantó, tomó el primer libro que vio y se sentó de nuevo en la silla. Comenzó a leerlo sin prestarle casi atención. De vez en cuando realmente entendía lo que leía. Otras, solo eran letras puestas juntas, que no tenían el menor sentido.

_... porque los rebeldes se negaban a participar en los ejércitos, la mayor cantidad de hombres era necesaria para combatir en aquellos tiempos... empezado con los magos de leyenda y otros no tan conocidos que ayudaban a quienes se lo solicitaban... precio bajo porque los ingredientes eran plantas que se conseguían fácilmente... poco tiempo en elaborarlas, sin efectos secundarios..._

Miró de reojo a Draco. Se veía tan concentrado en su trabajo. Maldito estúpido, cuando ella debería estar leyendo esos libros, no él. ¿Quién lo pensaría? Que solo estaría esperando a que ella hiciera la mitad del trabajo. Aprovechado. Estúpido de nuevo. Ni siquiera podía hilar sus pensamientos coherentemente.

_...control temporal de una persona sin causar daño..._

Bingo. Por primera vez desde que había abierto el libro, prestó atención a lo que tenía frente a sí. Releyó con cuidado esa última página. Sí, todos los ingredientes que necesitaba los tenía en su equipo de pociones. Ninguno que tuviera que ser robado... ninguno que tuviera que ser elaborado con mucho tiempo antes de dárselo a la persona.

_Me las vas a pagar, Malfoy_, pensó tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

Sacó de su mochila un cuaderno y pretendió hacer la tarea, anotando cada ingrediente, y la forma de elaborarla. Cuando terminó, leyó los efectos, secundarios e inmediatos, de algo servirían para el trabajo que tenía que entregar.

_... dependiendo de la concentración de la mezcla, efectos notables durante las primeras doce horas. El 'afectado' se recupera más rápidamente durante el sueño, al despertar mantiene recuerdos vagos. Un mago experimentado puede conseguir que no recuerde nada..._

Bueno, Hermione no era una bruja precisamente experimentada en el tema, pero podría conseguir que hiciera lo que quisiera sin conservar demasiados recuerdos, que luego podrían servirle a Draco para tomar venganza.

Se levantó con el libro en la mano y fue a su habitación, echando el cerrojo.Lluego tomó su equipo de pociones y entró al baño para darse más seguridad. Solo tomaría unos minutos. Después, y con un poco de suerte, obtendría un esclavo.

**_ooo_**

Hermione salió de su habitación una hora después. No había almorzado, casi no había cenado, y su cerebro no trabajaba gratis. Necesitaba comida. Draco había salido a hacer su ronda, y había dejado los libros perfectamente ordenados sobre el escritorio de Hermione, cosa que le extrañó demasiado. Ella dejó sobre el montón el libro que había utilizado y luego salió en dirección de la cocina. Dobby estaría más que encantado de darle algo de comer.

Una media hora después, volvía con una rebanada de pastel y un vaso con jugo de calabaza fresco en la mano.

—¿Dónde te habías metido, Granger?—preguntó Draco, sin poner atención en su respuesta, sino solo para molestarla.

—Es asunto mío¿no¿Ya empezaste tu mitad del trabajo? Es bastante.

—Ese también es asunto mío. Y, además, creí que no habría una 'mitad del trabajo'. Arréglatelas tú sola.

—Verás—respondió ella, dejando el vaso sobre el escritorio—, lo haría, pero Snape no se pondrá muy feliz con eso y no pienso arriesgarme.

—¿Qué no tienes una ronda que hacer?—le dijo con desprecio. Quería librarse de ella en el momento.

—Sí, creo que mejor me voy.—se terminó la rebanada de pastel y fue a tirar la servilleta sucia en un cesto de basura, que lo desintegró al contacto; había dejado descuidadamente el vaso con jugo en el escritorio mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Entró sin más.

—Perfecto, comenzaba a tener sed.—dijo para sí mismo el chico de cabello platinado, y con el obstinado objetivo de hacer rabiar a Hermione, tomó el vaso y bebió hasta vaciarlo. Volvió a dejarlo en el escritorio.

Cuando Hermione salió y buscó su jugo, miró llena de ira a su compañero y le gritó:

—¿Dónde está!

—Me lo tomé.

—¡Idiota!—gritó con una sonrisa.

—Si tú lo dices...

Pero la mirada de Draco comenzaba a suavizarse, quedando como si estuviera durmiendo.

—Te vas a quedar dormido, levántate de ese sillón.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo digo.— aún más efectivo que un 'por favor'.

Draco se levantó y se paseó por el cuarto, despejándose y aparentemente despertando. Su mirada seguía siendo la de un sonámbulo.

—Malfoy, quiero que hagas algo mientras yo no estoy.

—¿Sí?

—Busca en esos libros todo lo que pueda servir para la tarea de Snape. Luego lo resumes y lo escribes con tu letra más perfecta. Quiero un metro y medio escrito en ese pergamino para cuando yo regrese.

—Muy bien.

—¿Entendiste todo?

—Sí.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha y salió a hacer su ronda.

Una hora después de haber recorrido cada pasillo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, entró de nuevo en su sala común. Draco estaba sentado frente al escritorio, cerrando el último libro y dejando a un lado la pluma.

—¿Terminaste?

—Sí.

—Muy bien, gracias. Ahora, puedes irte a dormir. Para mañana no sabrás nada de esto. Espero.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se fue a dormir. Era divertido. Más divertido sería la mañana siguiente que no recordara nada.

**_ooo_**

Draco despertó con dolor de cabeza, como si tuviera resaca. Sin embargo, sabía que no había hecho nada que ameritara sentirse así. Intentó recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Había ido a hacer sus rondas, luego regresó, leyó pocas páginas de un libro y se fue a dormir. No. Había un espacio en blanco entre que leía el libro y se iba a dormir. Ah, qué más daba. Con el tiempo se le pasaría.

Cuando salió de su recámara, Hermione ya estaba en la sala común, guardando unos pergaminos y acomodando los libros para llevárselos a la biblioteca antes de ir a clases.

—¿Qué¿No pudiste encontrar nada que te sirviera para tu famosa tarea?

—Buenos días a ti también, Malfoy. Y no, no es eso. De hecho esa tarea ya está lista.

—¿Cómo?

—Me complace decirte que _nuestra_ tarea ya está lista. Me desvelé por terminarla anoche. Te agradecería que no le dijeras a los demás, quienes seguramente ya ni siquiera la recuerdan.

—Que perdedora. ¿Hiciste el trabajo por los dos? Admito que me conviene, pero...

—No, Malfoy, no hice el trabajo por los dos. Tú ayudaste bastante, de hecho escribiste más de lo que yo hice.

—¿Cuándo?

—Anoche. Pero supongo que estabas tan cansado por el primer día de clases—se burló— que te fuiste a dormir y no lo recuerdas.

—Granger¿de qué estás hablando? Yo no hice nada.

—Oh, qué tierno, no tomas crédito. Aquí está el pergamino, en caso que quieras leerlo, es tu letra. Yo ya me voy, me están esperando abajo.

Lo pasó de largo hasta la puerta y salió reprimiendo una sonrisa de triunfo.

Dentro, Draco abrió con cuidado el pergamino que había señalado Hermione. _Está mintiendo, _se dijo. Pero no cabía en sí del asombro al ver su propia escritura en el pergamino. Lo contó. Un metro y medio exacto. Lo enrolló furioso y lo dejó donde estaba.

—¡Granger!—vociferó, pagaría por aquella.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡Gracias por haber vuelto y haber aguantado! Bueno, pues ya ven, Draco sabe que Hermione le hizo algo pero no puede decir qué. Y además. Sin testigos, sin recuerdos de ese rato. ¿qué puede hacer? Nada (se ríe malvadamente). ¡No olviden dejar un review al final¡Gracias otra vez¿qué sería de mi sin ustedes?

**Eledhwen**** Moonlight Spell**


	3. Guerra

¡Rayos¡Lo siento! Debía haber actualizado más pronto pero me enfermé, y luego volví a mis clases de violín y el tiempo se hacía menos. Bueno, en fin, aquí lo tienen, pero antes, las respuestas a sus review's.

**maiv: **¡Ah! Que mal que te hayas cansado de los fics de Harry Potter, pero supongo que eso sucede, y un rato de descanso no te hará mal. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que de éste no te canses. Bye!

**Jenny / Jade: **Muchas gracias por tu review (rayos, no sé si decirte Jenny / Jade o Draco girl¿cómo prefieres?). Y pronto leeré el capítulo nuevo, lo que pasa es que estoy sobre cargada de inspiración (no pasa todos los días) y tengo que usarla antes de que se acabe. No había pensado en eso del ángel y el demonio¡es más divertido pensar así! Jajajaja. ¡Te veo pronto!

**Herm25: **Jajaja, sí que se lo merecía, pero cobrará venganza como es de esperarse. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**BB: **¡Claro que Hermione tuvo el control del momento¡Las chicas somos lo mejor! (carraspea) Gracias por tu review, y a ver qué te parece este capítulo donde el precioso rubio se vuelve más molesto aún.

**Sabina Evans: **¡Wow¡Dos review's para mi¡Gracias! Sé lo que se siente no poder hacer ruido porque tienes a mil gentes dormidas a tu alrededor (cuando mis primos se quedan en mi casa pasa lo mismo). ¡Espero seguirte viendo por aquí!

**cristalgirl: **¡Sí, venganza, venganza! Aquí hay mucha venganza, espero que te guste.

**Jenny Anderson: **¿Con los brazos cruzados¿Quién puede esperar algo así de Draco¡Para nada! Sigue leyendo y verás a lo que me refiero (se ríe malvadamente). Gracias por tu review, y claro que voy a leer tu fic (solo necesito mantener a mi hermana alejada de la computadora suficiente tiempo).

**anna15: **Gracias otra vez por tu review; he hecho este capítulo un poco más largo, espero que te guste.

**CoNnY****-B: **Hice este capítulo un poquito más largo para que tardes más en llegar al final u Ahora sabrás lo que trama Malfoy¡espero que te guste!

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Máscaras**

**Capítulo III: Guerra**

Draco salió furioso de la sala común y corrió en dirección del comedor con una sola cosa en mente: vengarse. Si Hermione le había declarado la guerra, guerra tendría. Su mente trabajaba rápidamente pensando en la mejor manera de cobrársela. Su única duda, y quizá lo más importante, era saber lo que ella había hecho para conseguir que _él_ cooperara.

Venganza, venganza, necesitaba tiempo para planearla; tiempo para saborearla, y finalmente tiempo para llevarla a cabo y poder reírse de ella en sus narices, sin que fuera capaz de hacer nada. Su cerebro actuaba más rápido que el del resto de la gente. Pronto tuvo una _magnífica_ idea que no pudo resistir. Por primera vez, Draco Malfoy quiso saborear el platillo de la venganza sin dejarlo enfriar.

Así que, resuelto a declararle la guerra como ella había hecho, se dirigió a la cocina en vez del comedor.

**_ooo_**

Hermione no cabía en sí de felicidad. Cuando llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor, se sentó junto a Harry y lo saludó alegremente.

—Parece que te sientes mucho mejor hoy.

—Sí—respondió ella—, todo está saliendo de maravilla.

—No me malinterpretes, Herms—dijo Ron—, pero tienes cara de haber puesto una serpiente en la cama de Malfoy mientras dormía.

—Casi.—y obtuvo la atención de sus dos amigos.

—¡No me digas que le diste algo!—exclamó Ron, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Harry se veía fastidiado.

—Hermione, no debiste.

—Al contrario—respondió ella—. Ahora sabe quién manda. Lástima que no hiciera más poción, sería divertido volverlo a hacer.

Ron tomó una tostada del plato del centro y dijo entretenido:

—Eso te pasa por estar tanto tiempo con nosotros. ¿Qué le pasó a la Hermione santa y obediente?

—Sigo siendo la misma, Ron. No me vas a decir que Malfoy no se lo merecía.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón en eso—intervino Harry—. Pero solo es el segundo día de clases y mira lo que hiciste. A este paso lo vas a envenenar en Halloween.

—O la próxima semana.—murmuró Ron.

Los tres se rieron. Malfoy se merecía eso y más. Seis años de tortura ya ameritaban uno de venganza. Hermione no podía dejar de reírse al recordar la expresión de Draco aquella mañana, y temió que al verlo en clase de pociones estallaría en carcajadas. Pero en el fondo, sabía que él se desquitaría, y un escalofrío involuntario le recorrió la espalda de solo pensar la clase de maleficios que sabría.

—¿Qué hay de desayunar hoy?—preguntó mientras tomaba una tostada y esperaba a que en su plato apareciera mágicamente un delicioso platillo.

—Huevos con tocino, y papas ralladas. Muy americano.

Pero en vez de huevos con tocino aparecieron sobras de la cena de bienvenida, mismas que se guardaban como abono para las plantas de Hagrid.

—¡Que asco!—exclamó Hermione levantándose de la mesa y dando un paso hacia atrás— ¿Qué rayos es eso?

Los tres se cubrieron la nariz con la mano para evitar a toda costa que el "exquisito" aroma que provenía de la comida podrida quemara sus pulmones.

—¿Hiciste enojar a los elfos, Hermione?—preguntó Ron mientras se reía.

—¡Cállate¡Claro que no!

—Yo sugiero que tomes lo que puedas y salgamos de aquí.

Hermione guardó tostadas en una servilleta tan rápido como pudo y se alejó con paso apresurado. Mientras, de todas las mesas, provenían risas y burlas. Todos apuntaban a Hermione e imitaban la cara que había puesto al ver su "desayuno".

Una vez fuera del comedor, se destaparon la nariz y tomaron grandes bocanadas de aire. Hermione fue a sentarse en un escalón y sacó una tostada de la servilleta.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó Harry— ¿No te dio suficiente asco como para comer?

—Tengo un día muy largo—respondió ella, mordiendo una esquina de la tostada—, y no voy a dejar que una estupidez como esa me detenga.

—¿Sabes qué fue lo que pasó?

—Claro—dijo Hermione—. Fue Malfoy. Se está vengando por lo que le hice. Supe que tiene sus medios para sobornar a los elfos de la cocina.

**_ooo_**

Aunque hubiera deseado que el día pasara sin más incidentes, no fue así. De hecho, parecía que Draco había tenido tiempo de sobra para echarle a perder el día a Hermione. En todas las clases que habían tenido juntos, se había encargado de robarle las respuestas de todas las preguntas, haciéndola perder su reputación de absorbe-libros. A la hora del almuerzo, Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en ir al comedor, sino que prefirió comerse otra de las tostadas que había guardado.

—Buen provecho, Granger.—había murmurado el Slytherin al pasar junto a ella y verla comiendo pan duro.

Después tuvo que disculparse una y mil veces con la profesora de Aritmancia por llegar tarde (un desfile de elfos le había cerrado el paso, obra de Draco), además de asegurarle que no estaba enferma ni delirante por haber comido alimentos putrefactos, tal como Draco le había dicho antes de entrar a clase.

Para cuando había llegado la hora de pociones, Hermione estaba a punto de convertirse en una asesina cuya primera víctima sería Draco. Se sentó en su banca sin siquiera verlo; ni le dirigió la palabra. Le frustraba no poder hacer nada al respecto. No podía defenderse porque no sabía con qué la atacaría la próxima vez. Además, su paranoia no le ayudaba mucho. Se escuchaban risitas burlonas por todo el salón, incluso Lavender se reía. No podía evitar pensar que era por ella.

Al finalizar la clase, el profesor Snape, que también había estado reprimiendo una sonrisa arrogante, le dijo:

—Señorita Granger, entiendo su amor por la moda, pero le pido que por favor que se abstenga de distraer a mis alumnos mientras doy clase.

Ella, al no entender, revisó su suéter, su falta, su túnica: no había nada mal; sin embargo, cuando miró hacia atrás para ver si era algo que tenía en la espalda, se dio cuenta que unos listones rosa chillón caían desde su cabello. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comprobó con horror que tenía algo. Se lo quitó y lo puso frente a sí para ver qué demonios era.

Un tocado enorme de listones rosa, rojo y naranja, digno de una reina del carnaval de perdedores había estado en su peinado las dos horas que duraba la clase. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, reteniendo lágrimas de coraje, y cerró sus manos en puños que deshacían el moño.

Los demás del salón se rieron un poco más al sonar el timbre, aprovechando que Snape se iba. Incapaz de levantarse, Hermione se quedó allí, sentada.

—Eh, Granger¿dónde lo compraste? Yo quiero uno igual para mi novia.—se burló un chico de Ravenclaw.

Ella no respondió.

—Si los listones hubieran estado rizados, te habrías visto más linda.—le dijo un Hufflepuff. Hermione apretaba más los puños.

—La próxima vez, Granger, que combine con tus zapatos.—le espetó una Sltyherin, de la que no recordaba el nombre. No quería recordarlo.

Miró sus zapatos rezando que no tuvieran nada de anormal. Deseó no haberlo hecho. Moños parecidos al que tenía en las manos brillaban en las puntas de sus zapatos. Azules. Perfecto. Aquello había sido demasiado.

Desapareció los moños de sus zapatos y el que había destruido con sus propias manos, y se levantó, sacando la varita y apuntando a la espalda de Draco, que se iba sin decir nada.

—¡Tú¡Esto fue demasiado!

Draco se volvió tranquilamente y metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto¡Fue demasiado!

—¿Demasiado? No—respondió apoyándose de costado en el marco de la puerta—. Nada es demasiado para ti¿no, Sangre Sucia? Estoy siguiendo tu juego. Tú lo empezaste, pusiste las reglas. Ahora tendrás que jugarlo.

—¡Esto es completamente distinto!—vociferó. Agradeció que ya no hubiera alumnos cerca y que Snape se hubiera ido hacía tiempo.

—¿Ah, sí¿Cómo es distinto?

—Yo-yo—la voz se le quebraba del coraje—... yo lo hice por que teníamos que terminar una tarea, _juntos_. Y tú no cooperaste.

—Yo no veo en qué manera es distinto el que me hayas hecho seguir _tus_—y lo escupió como si fuera la comida podrida que le había hecho servir— órdenes. _Yo_ no sigo las órdenes de nadie, Granger. Ya deberías saberlo. No sabes en lo que te has metido.

Se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. Hermione lo siguió con la vista y murmuró imperceptiblemente:

—Tú tampoco.

**_ooo_**

Hermione esperó hasta que todos estuvieran en el comedor para salir del salón. Caminó apresuradamente hacia su dormitorio, encorvada por la vergüenza y el peso de sus libros. Casi masticó la contraseña y entró. Aliviada, comprobó que no había nadie y entró a su habitación cargando aún su mochila. Echó el cerrojo, dejó caer la mochila al suelo y fue sentarse en un rincón cerca de la mesa de noche. Sacó su varita y se apuntó a la garganta.

—_Silencio_— susurró. Y su voz se extinguió. Lanzó la varita al suelo y dobló sus rodillas hasta su pecho, se recargó y escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos, llorando, gritando, maldiciendo, pero nunca emitiendo un sonido.

Tal vez sí se lo había ganado. Ella le había dado la poción, él le había dado comida podrida. Pero¿y los moños¿Lo de la poción había sido tan malo como para merecer eso¿La burla de todos no había sido suficiente para hacer sentir mal a cualquiera?

Se limpió la cara con las mangas de su suéter y se levantó, recogiendo la varita. Respiró hondo y dejó salir el aire con determinación. Debía tener _alguna_ debilidad. Era su turno de encontrarla.

**_ooo_**

Crabbe y Goyle, así como todos los Slytherin de la mesa seguían riéndose. Solo Draco no se carcajeaba con los demás.

—Y entonces—dijo la chica que había insultado a Hermione en clase, llorando de la risa—¡Snape le dijo que no fuera una distracción por su atuendo!

Volvieron a estallar las carcajadas.

—Eh, Draco¿estás enfermo?—preguntó uno de los de sexto año— Pareciera que hubieras viso a Granger desnuda.

Se rieron aún más. Él sonrió despectivamente, como solía hacerlo, y respondió arrastrando las palabras:

—No lo hice por diversión, Keith.

—¿A, no¿Entonces?

—Por venganza. Uno no siempre se ríe cuando cobra venganza. Ahora, si me disculpan...—se levantó de la mesa.

—¿Cómo¿Te vas tan pronto?

—Mis profesores piensan que no tengo vida social, así que me dejaron tarea como para un año y la tengo que entregar esta semana.

**_ooo_**

Draco entró cansado en la sala común, encontrándose con que Hermione no estaba ahí. La puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada. Ni siquiera pensó en llamar.

Recordó cada palabra que le había dicho en el calabozo de pociones. Él tenía la razón, ella se lo merecía. Pero¿no habría ido su obsesión con ser el que manda, demasiado lejos? Lo pensó un segundo. No. Y quedó libre de culpa en la conciencia.

**_ooo_**

Esa semana fue un concurso de bromas pesadas, o más bien una guerra por mantener el mando del territorio, entre Draco y Hermione.

El día siguiente había sido el turno de Draco al quedarse sin voz a la mitad de la clase de Astrología. Aparentemente Hermione le había puesto algo en el jugo; siempre caía. El jueves Hermione llegó tarde a Historia de la Magia cuando la regadera de su habitación la había rociado de crema batida en vez de agua; le tomó más de cuarenta minutos revertir el hechizo y limpiarse del todo. El viernes Draco se había declarado ganador de la semana al convertir todos los libros de Hermione en ranas. Se pasó la hora del almuerzo persiguiéndolas.

Cuando por fin llegó el sábado, los dos estaban listos para atacarse uno al otro. No tener clases no significaba para ellos no estar en constante batalla. Harry y Ron se habían ofrecido a ayudar a Hermione; Ginny, al querer participar también, había contactado a sus hermanos Fred y George para que le enviaran las mejores y más nuevas bromas que hubieran diseñado.

Pero no habían llegado, y Hermione se quedaba sin ideas mientras veía con horror que a Draco siempre se le ocurrían más.

Optó por el último recurso y terminó gastándole las bromas más sucias que los muggles hubieran inventado. Desde la sencillísima cubeta con agua helada sobre la puerta, hasta atarle las cintas de los zapatos sin que se diera cuenta (obviamente, un poco de magia había ayudado a que lograra todo esto).

El problema: Draco siempre contraatacaba con una nueva y poderosa broma que acababa por conseguir que se fuera a su habitación, declarada derrotada, y llorando de coraje y desesperación por no encontrar la manera de ganarle.

Todo eso cambió un día, para su suerte. O perdición.

**_ooo_**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Draco había hecho su jugada más sucia: hacer que Hermione creyera que Harry se había caído en una práctica de quidditch y que estaba inconsciente en la enfermería. Ella se sintió más que aliviada cuando fue y comprobó que no era cierto, pero había logrado hacerla llorar frente a él, algo que se había prometido no volver a hacer desde hacía años.

Para entonces, habían encontrado la manera (ambos buscando su propio beneficio) de seguir siendo los mejores alumnos en clase de pociones, y ella mantenía su posición de mejor alumna del colegio a costa de las bromas que tuviera que gastarle a Draco, y de las que se tuviera que defender.

El proceso era bastante simple: el que atacaba no debía dejar rastro para no ser culpado. El acatado debía actuar rápido para borrar cualquier prueba que sugiriera que se encontraba a la mitad de una guerra de bromas pesadas.

Hermione llevaba la cuenta de los días de clase en un calendario que colgaba de su habitación. Por primera vez en años rezaba porque llegaran las vacaciones. Dos semanas sin Draco: El paraíso.

Aquella noche remojó la punta de su pluma en el tintero y se acercó al calendario. Ya llevaban un mes y una semana de clases. Tres semanas más y sería Halloween. Eso la animaba un poco, estaría ocupada haciendo otras cosas hasta entonces, y evitar a toda costa estar cerca de aquel demonio de cabello platinado y los días se irían volando.

A esa altura del _juego_, ambos sabían más de contra hechizos y métodos rápidos para desaparecer el desorden que cualquier otro alumno de Hogwarts. Y es que la práctica hace al maestro. El problema era que se estaban cansando del mismo cuento todos los días. La última semana había sido mucho menos dura. Y pareciera que sus ataques se suavizaban cada vez más. Por fin llegó el día en que ambos se quedaron sin ideas.

**_ooo_**

Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala común cuando Draco entró. Sin quitar la vista de su libro, ella lo apuntó con la varita, preparada para defenderse de él. Y él, por su parte, la levantó en su dirección para defenderse de ella. Luego de dos segundos de silencio y tensión, Hermione rompió el hielo, sin despegar aún su mirada del libro.

—¿Qué¿No vas a atacar?

—Creí que tú lo harías.

—No—y bajó la varita para dar la vuelta a la página; no la volvió a levantar—. Es un día de descanso, pues.

—Supongo.—respondió fríamente.

—Ah, por cierto, ese cuervo horrible ha estado esperándote casi una hora.

Draco dirigió su mirada a la ventana más grande de la torre y vio el cuervo del que hablaba Hermione. Lejos de ser horrible, sus plumas despedían un brillo azulado cada vez que se acercaba a la luz de las lámparas, y se diferenciaba completamente de la oscura noche que hacía de fondo. Llevaba un pergamino amarillento atado a la pata derecha, que le presentaba con insistencia para que recogiera.

—¿Una hora, dices?

—¿Estás sordo o qué? Sí, eso dije.

Pero no se acercó a él, como si evitara tener que hacerlo.

—¿Porqué no recogiste el mensaje?

—Porque es tuyo, idiota, no tengo porqué leer tu correspondencia—miró al cuervo con extrañeza—. Quise darle agua cuando vi que se quedaba ahí, pero no me dejaba acercarme.

Después de un rato que estuvo de pie en la puerta, observando al ave con cierto temor, Hermione perdió la paciencia y preguntó irritada:

—Solo recoge la carta¿sí? Ya me está poniendo nerviosa. Siento que me va sacar los ojos.

—Vuelve a hablarme así—respondió— y seré yo quien te los saque.

—¿Le tienes miedo al pajarraco ese?

—No.—pero no se notaba seguro.

—¿Entonces porqué no te acercas? No me digas que eres supersticioso.

Los cuervos representan a la muerte. Para él, también lo que cargaban.

Con pasos largos y rápidos, se acercó al animal y arrancó el pergamino, luego echó al cuervo con un manotazo y cerró la ventana con seguro.

—No vuelvas a dejarlo entrar.—le dijo fríamente a Hermione.

—¿Porqué no¿Eres tan antisocial que ya ni siquiera quieres recibir cartas?

—¡No es asunto tuyo!—le espetó alterado— No lo vuelvas a dejar entrar. Si lo encuentro aquí otra vez, Granger, no solo dejaré que te saque los ojos, sino que no lo detendré si quiere desfigurarte la cara.—se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación sin mirar atrás.

—Amargado.

—Sangre Sucia.

—Mortífago, igual que tu padre.

Draco se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia ella, apuntándola con la varita.

—¿Crees que soy un Mortífago?

—Sí.

—¿Crees que soy un asesino igual que esos idiotas¿_Igual _que ellos?

Hermione no respondió.

—¿Me has visto matar a alguien, Granger?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Me has visto actuar igual que mi condenado padre?

Negó nuevamente. Él bajó la varita con calma, pero seguía mirándola con odio.

—No saques conclusiones apresuradas, niñita. No sabes de lo que estás hablando—le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta de su habitación—. Más te vale que me dejes en paz; no vuelvas a llamarme así si no quieres que de verdad me haga un asesino y te mate.

Se fue sin más. Escuchó cuando echó el cerrojo y también cuando murmuró un hechizo para asegurarla. Así que realmente odiaba que lo compararan con Lucius. Así que los cuervos le daban escalofríos. Tal vez lo tenía.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡Oh¡Ya casi llegamos la parte que más me gusta! (hasta el momento u)

Gracias por haber leído, y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo. ¡Y no olviden dejar review's! Ya saben, el trato es justo, review's capítulo.

Oigan, aprovecho para hacer propaganda¿creen que podrían leer mi fic "Perder el Control"? Es angst, y sé que no a todos les gusta, pero a mi sí y quisiera que le dieran una oportunidad. ¡Lo agradeceré de aquí a la luna!

_Eledhwen_


	4. Plumas Negras

¡Hola otra vez¡Wow¡Aquí siguen! (aplaude de felicidad).  
Por fin las cosas se ponen buenas, aunque un poco serias. Eso pasa después de leer "X" toda la mañana. Ojalá que les guste. Respuestas a sus review's:

**Anne M. Riddle: **Yay! Pero aunque Hermione haya encontrado el punto débil de Draco no lo puede usar todavía, jeje, aquí verás porque. ¡Sí leí tu fic! Me encantó¡Te dejé reviews y todo! Tienes que seguirle¡me tienes con el alma en un hilo! Y acerca de lo del vaso, que bien que eres muy observadora, deja te explico: cuando se trata de molestar a alguien eso es lo último en lo que alguien pensaría¿no? Jajajaja. Solo se tomó su jugo para fregarle el alma!

**Jenny Anderson: **¡Que bueno que te gustó! Y sí, verás, me matarías si supieras que me inspiré en la parte de los moños en una niña que toma clases conmigo en la tarde. Solo que los niños de mi salón le ponen coronitas de papel, no moños, jijiji

**Draco Girl: **¡Ya he decidido cómo te diré! O será que así firmas cuando me dejas review, jeje. Que bueno que te gustó. Perdón que no pude actualizar antes, pero ya ves, espero a juntar más o menos 10 reviews por capítulo y aunque las primeras dos veces lo logré en una semana, pues... jejeje, como que la gente no leyó el fin pasado. Espero actualizar antes esta vez.

**Angie****-SBM: **¡Gracias por haber leído mi fic! Aunque ya no son precisamente bromas, sino más bien mantener el espíritu de molestar al otro, seguirán apareciendo de vez en cuando, jeje. ¡Gracias!

**CoNnY****-B: **¡A ti también te dan miedo los cuervos! Oo A mi me dan cosa, como que son malvadillos o algo así, jaja. Pues no sé si sacan los ojos o no, pero los que salen en este fic son más que cuervos de espantapájaros, si no en este capítulo, en el siguiente verás porqué.

**Dark**** Raxiel: **(Que nick más genial, jeje) ¡Gracias, gracias! Sí, a mi también me desespera un poco que solo se odien por un capítulo y el resto sea miel sobre hojuelas. Ojo, puede que aquí no se traten tan mal, pero siguen odiándose. Cada uno tendrá sus razones para no ser un ogro frente al otro, pero la realidad sigue siendo la misma. ¡Besos!

**Alicia Malfoy: **¡Gracias por leer mi fic! Que bueno que te ha gustado. Ojalá sigas leyendo y no olvides dejar más reviews.

**Catyfelton**¡Hey¡Gracias! Pues aquí está el capítulo nuevo, ojalá que te guste. 

**lily**¡Oh¡Gracias por leer mi fic! Ojalá sigas por aquí y que te siga gustando la historia.

**drian: **¡Gracias por leer mi fic! Que bueno que te gustó, no te olvides de seguir leyendo J

**N / A: Muy importante. **Estoy teniendo problemas al subir los archivos, al parecer sube con errores o algo así y me veo obligada a poner comillas a algunas cosas que van en cursiva, itálica, como lo conozcan Gracias por leer.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Máscaras **

**Capítulo IV: Plumas negras**

Draco se encerró en su habitación por costumbre. De todas maneras sabía que Hermione no entraría, así como él no irrumpía en su habitación. Ni siquiera era por respeto; nada que tuviera que ver con Hermione Granger le atraía en lo absoluto. Incluso el juego de las bromas ya lo había cansado.

Aún vacilante, abrió el pergamino que tenía en las manos, y temblando contra su voluntad, lo leyó.

_Draco:_

_Asumo que te encuentras en un lugar cerrado y lejos de las miradas de curiosos. Como bien sabes, los mortífagos que quedamos nos estamos reuniendo y sopesamos la situación de desventaja en que nos encontramos. Obviamente necesitamos magos nuevos que estén dispuestos a seguir los pasos de Lord Voldemort. Te he propuesto como uno, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en iniciarte durante tus vacaciones de Navidad. Les he hablado de tus habilidades con los maleficios y pociones y no consideraron necesario probarte antes. Por tanto, no regresarás a Hogwarts después de tu iniciación. Aún así, tus calificaciones deberán ser las mejores de la clase. Estaré pendiente. Esta misma noche, cuando termines de leer esta carta, debes enviar una respuesta con tu consentimiento y agradecimiento, como es obvio. La estaré esperando._

_Lucius _

Arrugó la carta entre sus manos, y cuando la hubo hecho una pelota, la lanzó al suelo. Apunto con su varita y murmuró:

—_Siphos.— _La pelota se retorció entre las llamas que la consumieron inmediatamente.

Al terminar, recogió las cenizas y las soltó desde su ventana, viendo cómo el viento las esparcía sobre las torres más bajas y el jardín. Para cuando llegaran al suelo, no serían más que polvo insignificante. Deseó que pudiera hacer lo mismo con el mensaje. Pretender que nunca había llegado y que carecía de importancia. Pero eso era imposible.

Claro que no quería enviar una respuesta. Aunque a fin de cuentas sabía que se encontraría frente al escritorio enviando su _agradecimiento_. _Por arruinar mi vida_, pensó amargamente.

**_ooo_**

Snape repartió entre los equipos un saquito de tela. Les dio las últimas instrucciones antes de que comenzaran y luego se retiró a su escritorio a observar cómo trabajaban. Una poción mortal simple. Solo tenía una caducidad de quince minutos, pero era lo suficientemente buena como para que funcionara igual que una fuerte. La razón: obviamente no quería alumnos muertos. Probaría las pociones con algunas alimañas que Hagrid había criado especialmente para eso.

Además, ellos carecían de los ingredientes necesarios para elaborarla. Para eso servía el saquito que les había dado. Dentro estaban los que no conseguirían por sí mismos.

—Comiencen—les ordenó—. Tienen media hora para entregármela.

Hermione colocaba frasquitos con diversas sustancias sobre el escritorio, mientras que Draco acomodaba el caldero y encendía el fuego debajo de él. Ambos revisaban la lista de lo que tenían que usar al tiempo que comprobaban tener todo listo.

—El resto debe estar en el saco, apresúrate.—dijo Draco con extrema frialdad.

—No me digas qué hacer, sé perfectamente el tiempo que tenemos—respondió ella secamente—. Deberías tener un poco más de confianza en tus habilidades, Malfoy.

—Cállate.

Esperaba que ella respondiera agrediéndolo, pero notó que ni siquiera le prestaba atención y que en vez de eso abría el saquito con cuidado para ver lo que había dentro.

—Bayas de belladona—y puso un pequeño bulto sobre la mesa—. Flores de acónito—agregó sacando una ramita con flores moradas como campánulas, junto a las bayas negras de la belladona—. Y... — metió la mano por última vez en el saco, y extrajo un par de garras afiladas de ave y una pluma negra y brillante.

Draco ahogó una exclamación y solo se hizo un poco hacia atrás.

—¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó ella, no como si le importara, sino para hacerle entender que estaba siendo estúpido— Son solo garras y una pluma. Como si nunca hubieras visto algo así.

Draco tragó saliva y desvió la mirada de esas cosas, vertiendo agua en el caldero y comenzando a partir las bayas en la tabla de picar.

—Oh, ya entiendo—dijo, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa—. Son garras de cuervo¿no? Como el que entró a la torre ayer...

—¡Cállate!—le espetó en un susurro.

—No te preocupes, mira—tomó la pluma por la punta y se abanicó con ella—. No es más que pura superstición. El cuervo _ya _está muerto, así que no te puede hacer nada.

—¡Cállate, Granger¿Qué no entiendes?

—A ver, a ver—intervino Snape, quien se acercaba lentamente a ellos. Desgraciadamente, su escritorio estaba muy cerca. Seguro había escuchado todo—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí¿Hay algún problema?

—No, Profesor, solo estábamos... —pero fue interrumpida por el mago de cabello oscuro.

—_Draco_—recalcó—¿hay algún problema?

_Idiota, _pensó Hermione, _solo porque es de su casa._

—No, Profesor—respondió él con su acostumbrada seriedad, y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, desafiante—. No pasa nada. Nos estábamos repartiendo el trabajo, es todo.

—Bien—dijo Snape, caminando de vuelta a su escritorio—. Traten de no hacer tanto ruido. Sus demás compañeros están trabajando.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y volvieron a su trabajo. El tema no se volvió a tocar mientras hacían la poción, pero Hermione nunca logró que Draco tomara las garras o la pluma, mucho menos verter la poción lista en el frasco. Una vez más, ella había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo.

Cuando Snape les ordenó que se detuvieran, los alumnos se vieron forzados a levantar la vista de su caldero, no importaba si habían terminado o no. El profesor se paseó por entre las bancas recogiendo muy pocos frascos. El de Hermione fue el último. En sus manos no se veían más que cuatro. Aparentemente el tiempo no había sido suficiente para la mayoría.

—Es una lástima—comenzó— que habiendo escogido esta clase, la mayoría de ustedes sea tan incompetente para ella. Espero mejores resultados la próxima vez—les dio la espalda para dejar los frascos en el escritorio y luego se volvió para agregar—. Probaré sus pociones en un rato. El hecho de haberla entregado a tiempo les da derecho a la mitad de su calificación; si la hicieron bien, tendrán la otra mitad.

La tensión se sentía en el salón. Sin percatarse de ello, o ignorando el hecho, Snape revisó su reloj de bolsillo y les dijo:

—Salgan ya. Me decepcionan.

Todos se apresuraron a lavar, recoger, tomar sus cosas y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Solo habían conseguido unos diez minutos antes del timbre para la siguiente clase, que no era mucho; pero lejos de Snape, era suficiente.

**_ooo_**

—_Me decepcionan_—remedó Hermione tomando la postura de su profesor. Harry y Ron rompieron en risas al ver la cara de su amiga—. ¿Quién se cree que es para decirnos eso? Juro que la única razón por la que lo soporto es porque es miembro de la Orden.

—Y porque tu calificación depende de ello.—agregó Ron.

—Sí, por eso también, pero más porque es de la Orden.

—No intentes disfrazarlo, Herms—dijo Harry, con un bocado de carne en la boca—. Siete años no han sido en vano, sabemos que lo primero para ti son las calificaciones.

—Pero no dejo a mis amigos detrás, lo saben.

—Claro.—dijeron ellos, estando completamente de acuerdo. Sabían de sobra que ella se metería al fuego por ellos, así como ellos por ella.

La hora de la cena casi acababa. Hacía mucho que no se quedaba hasta el final, su excesiva carga de trabajo se lo impedía la mayoría de las veces. Pero ese día no había almorzado por terminar una tarea en la biblioteca, y tenía muchísima hambre. Pronto sería hora de regresar a la sala común.

—¿Irás a vernos a la práctica hoy, Hermione?—preguntó Harry— Ron ha mejorado su técnica de colgarse de la escoba.

—¿En serio?

Aún no olvidaba en quinto año, cuando por casualidad se había caído de la escoba, quedándose colgado, y había bloqueado una anotación. Luego se dieron cuenta de la efectividad de éste accidente y el equipo decidió utilizarlo a su favor. A este punto, Ron ya era todo un experto.

Ron se sonrojó un poco al escuchar el comentario de Harry, por lo que fijó su vista en el plato frente a él y siguió comiendo pretendiendo que no había escuchado nada.

—¿Entonces vendrás?

—No puedo—respondió ella, negando con la cabeza tristemente—. Tengo que terminar mi proyecto de Herbología. Si puedo escaparme un rato, voy. Pero no les prometo nada.

—Está bien—agregó rápidamente Ron, antes de vaciar su vaso de jugo—. Al cabo que no era algo tan bueno. Eso de la técnica, ya sabes. No es muy buena. No importa que no la veas.

Hablaba tan rápido que era difícil entenderle. Hermione no pudo menos que notar que había estado actuando extraño. Demasiado extraño, a decir verdad, desde hacía unas semanas. Sobre todo cuando ella andaba cerca. Se encogió de hombros y sacó su agenda. La hojeó un poco y luego levantó la vista..

—Tengo que irme ya, chicos. Lamento lo de la práctica, pero aún haré todo lo posible por ir.

Les sonrió a ambos a modo de despedida. Ron se sonrojó aún más y miró hacia otra parte.

—Si no los veo hasta mañana, que descansen.

Se levantó y recogió su mochila. Estaba a punto de irse cuando Ginny la alcanzó.

—¡Hermione!—llamó su atención, haciéndola mirar en dirección de su voz. Recuperando el aliento, Ginny le extendió un papel en forma de lista— Fred y George me escribieron ayer. Adjuntaron esta lista a la carta, es todo lo que te enviaron el último mes y la cuenta por ello—aparentemente los gemelos no perdonaban deudas—. Me pidieron que te la diera. Bueno, ya está hecho. ¡Hasta luego!—y se fue despidiéndose con la mano.

Hermione no pudo darle una ojeada siquiera: las miradas curiosas de Harry y Ron la acosaban. Ellos habían recibido todos los artículos de broma para Hermione y se habían dado cuenta que ella por lo general pedía las bromas más caras.

—Lo leeré en la torre.—se disculpó mientras guardaba la lista en su bolsillo y se iba.

Salió del comedor con paso decidido y subió las escaleras a su torre. Con la vista fija en la lista, que había sacado en cuanto hubo salido, dijo la nueva contraseña y entró sin prestar atención a lo que hacía.

—¿Qué!—exclamó para sí misma cuando terminó de leer la lista— ¡Esto no puede ser¡Es demasiado dinero!

Pensaba cómo arreglaría el problema mientras entraba de lleno a la sala común, y pisó algo que crujió como vidrio quebrado.

Con su atención de nuevo en el mundo, miró hacia abajo para ver qué había pisado. Resultó ser cierto, un pedazo de vidrio se encontraba hecho añicos en el lugar donde había estado su pie.

—¿Qué rayos?—murmuró. Levantó la vista y vio con horror que la sala común estaba hecha un caos.

Las cosas del librero estaban tiradas cerca de éste. Vasijas y adornos estaban regados por todas partes, la mayoría quebrados. Los sillones, arañados con furia, y el relleno caía de los lugares donde los rasguños habían alcanzado a abrir el tapiz. La ventana estaba abierta; uno de los vidrios, quebrado. Más marcas de garras en el tapiz de las paredes. Una de las hojas de la ventana se movía acompasadamente con el viento frío que entraba, moviendo hojas y pergaminos deshechos, revolviendo aún más el caos que reinaba en el lugar.

Recogió un libro encuadernado en piel y vio que tenía rasguños sobre el lomo, igual que todos los demás libros. Como si hubieran tenido que arañarlos para lanzarlos al suelo.

Cuando Hermione se acercó más, luego de ver el estado de los sillones y escritorios, encontró algo muy poco común en el suelo, debajo de la ventana. Plumas negras. Se llevó la mano a la boca para no gritar.

—¡Granger!—escuchó una voz familiar entrar en la sala— ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

Hermione se volvió lentamente hacia la puerta, y vio a Draco, quien se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta cerrada; había dejado caer la mochila al suelo al encontrar el desorden. En su mirada había desconcierto y confusión. Ella, peleando por retener las lágrimas que el temor le infundían, respiraba con dificultad. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho eso?

_—¿__Qué-pasó-aquí-Granger?—_volvió a preguntar Draco, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra como si le hablara a un niño malcriado.

Ella negó con la cabeza sin poder contestar todavía.

—N-no sé—dijo al fin, viendo que Draco esperaba "pacientemente" su respuesta—. Cuando llegué, esto estaba así.

Con pasos largos y rápidos, el Slytherin se acercó viendo cómo todo estaba dañado o roto. Cuando llegó a donde estaba ella, vio las plumas negras. Levantó la vista, furioso, y exclamó:

—¡Te dije que no lo volvieras a dejar entrar¡Eres estúpida o qué¿Acaso no fui bastante claro?

—Yo n-no dejé entrar nada.—respondió con la voz temblorosa por la impresión.

Draco la tomó por los hombros, enterrando sus dedos, lastimándola. Ella cerró con fuerza los ojos y gimió de dolor, pero no gritó.

—¡Estúpida Sangre Sucia!

—¡Yo no hice nada!—exclamó— ¡Suéltame!—pero en vez de eso aplicaba más fuerza.

—¿Qué pasó, entonces?—demandó.

—¡No lo sé¡NO LO SÉ!

Draco la sacudió tratando de arrancarle una respuesta que le sirviera. Su cabello castaño y rizado se movía desordenadamente, cubriéndole el rostro y agitando su cabeza al punto que parecía que se le iba a salir. Indefensa, cerró los ojos e intentó resistirse. Su varita estaba en la mochila, y no podía competir contra la fuerza física de su oponente.

—¡Responde bien, imbécil¡Quiero saber lo que pasó aquí!

—¡Déjame, Malfoy!—alcanzó a decir entre sollozos de impotencia— ¡Por favor!

Pero él siguió, cegado por su ira, hasta que las imágenes se hicieron borrosas, y se vio forzado a recordar lo que siempre escondía hondo en su mente.

_Un hombre alto y fuerte, con el cabello platinado y largo peinado hacia atrás, sacudía con fuerza a un niño de diez años. El niño guardaba silencio mientras el hombre le gritaba, escupiendo en su cara. Su cabello era platinado como el de su padre, corto, engominado hacia atrás de manera similar; sus ojos, grises, estaban enrojecidos por el llanto_.

_—¡__Claro que lo sabes, idiota¡Contéstame¿Quién hizo esto?_

_—No lo sé, padre.—respondió el niño, luchando contra las lágrimas._

_Y él seguía y seguía. Sacudiéndolo, golpeándolo, hiriéndolo. Hasta que el pequeño solo pudo gritar:_

_—¡__Déjame, padre¡Por favor!_

Se detuvo en seco, con la mirada perdida al frente, al bulto de persona que tenía aprisionada. Lentamente la soltó. Ella dio un paso atrás en cuanto se vio libre. Se llevó la mano al hombro derecho. Le dolía mucho.

—No sé que pasó aquí, Malfoy—dijo cuando se hubo calmado un poco—. Te juro que cerré la ventana cuando me fui, y acabo de llegar. Llegué un minuto antes que tú. Esto ya estaba así.

Draco miró fijamente las plumas negras que estaban en el suelo y luego a la ventana con el vidrio roto.

—No puedes decirle nada de esto a _nadie_.—dijo él, la mirada clavada en el suelo. Su tono no era de furia; esta vez estaba más tranquilo.

Se inclinó y comenzó a recoger los libros, colocándolos en uno de los escritorios. Ella observaba, aún recuperando el ritmo normal de su respiración, cómo él recogía todo y limpiaba el lugar.

—¿No podemos usar m...?

—No, no podemos usar magia, Granger—respondió él anticipándose a su pregunta. Suspiró resignado, volviendo a tener control de sí mismo, y prosiguió—. Lo que vino a destruir el lugar era hechicería demasiado poderosa para limpiarlo de la misma forma. Solo podemos reparar un poco los libros y los jarrones. No podremos dejar esto como estaba antes.

Hermione se sentó en el suelo y se recargó contra el sillón rasgado.

—Tú _sabes _lo que pasó aquí¿no?—le preguntó intrigada— ¿Qué fue¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—No me hagas preguntas. No te las voy a responder. Y si eres lo suficientemente lista, te limitarás a hacer lo que te diga.

Ella, demasiado asustada para discutir, asintió cansadamente con la cabeza.

—Vete a tu habitación—le ordenó con voz tranquila—. Enciérrate y no salgas hasta que te diga que puedes hacerlo.

Hermione se levantó del suelo y fue a su habitación. Antes de entrar, miró sobre su hombro y le preguntó:

—¿No quieres que te ayude?

—No quieroque me ayudes—respondió entre dientes—. _No__necesito _que_ nadie _me ayude.

Entró, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Una vez dentro, echó el cerrojo y apoyó su oído contra la puerta. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de pasos ligeros y lentos, de vidrio y cerámica siendo recogidos del suelo y arrojados todos juntos a un mismo lugar.

Pasó al menos una hora antes de que escuchara la voz de Draco desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Granger!

Hermione asomó su cabeza antes de salir por completo. El lugar parecía en orden otra vez. Salió y cerró la puerta tras ella, como era su costumbre.

Todo excepto las vasijas y frascos rotos, estaba de nuevo en su lugar. La ventana estaba cerrada y el vidrio no tenía señas de haberse roto. Respiró hondo, tratando de recuperarse de las impresiones que había sufrido recientemente, y se sentó en una silla por miedo a los sillones que hacía un momento estaban en estado deplorable.

—No es para tanto—comentó él, secamente—. Ya está todo limpio. Luego veré cómo arreglo los frascos.

Pensando en una salida rápida para olvidarse de todo aquello, Hermione decidió concentrarse en su proyecto de Herbología y sacó del cajón de su escritorio unos rollos de pergamino, el tintero, y una pluma. Colocó todo en orden sobre el escritorio, y abrió uno de los rollos, disponiéndose a escribir.

Una hora después, había escrito casi dos metros de pergamino, deslizando la pluma sin detenerse más que para volver a sumergirla en la tinta. Sin embargo, y aunque su letra seguía siendo la de siempre, cada vez que remojaba la punta de su pluma, no podía evitar notar que seguía temblando. Primero el desorden, después las plumas, después Draco.

De vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada de reojo, de la cual aparentemente no se daba cuenta.

Se encontraba a la mitad de una palabra, cuando la punta de la pluma se quebró. _Estúpida pluma, se suponía que eras de buena calidad_.No queriendo levantarse por otra de su habitación, sacó una pequeña pero filosa navaja del cajón, dispuesta a improvisar una nueva punta, como hubieran hecho cientos de años atrás. Acercó la navaja a la pluma, que seguía en su mano, y luchando contra su propio pulso inestable, presionó.

—¡Ay!—exclamó sin querer. Su grito sonó estridente en la sala silenciosa.

—¿Ahora qué te pasó?—preguntó mordazmente el Slytherin desde el sillón en el que estaba tumbado sin hacer nada, mirando fijamente al techo.

—Nada, un rasguño.—y se apresuró a limpiarlo en un pañuelo.

—No te creo—espetó—. Has estado temblando desde que pasó lo de...— dejó la frase al aire—. Déjame verlo.

Se levantó y fue hasta ella.

—Ya te dije que no es nada.

Draco la tomó rápidamente por la muñeca y acercó a su rostro la mano de Hermione, con la palma hacia arriba. Notó que ella se puso tensa cuando se acercó, y comenzó a temblar en el momento en que tomó su muñeca.

—Entiendo—le dijo, mirándola de reojo—, tienes miedo de que te vuelva a lastimar.

Ella desvió la vista hacia un lado, dándole la razón, pero sin dignarse a responder.

—Eso no volverá a pasar.—agregó él.

No estaba muy seguro de porqué le decía eso, pero tenía muy claro que no volvería a atacar a nadie en la misma manera que él había sido atacado de niño.

—Si lo metes en hielo, se quita rápido. Presionaste con demasiada fuerza, y el corte es profundo. Pero no es grave.

—Ya sé que no es grave, por eso te dije que no tenía nada, sordo.—sin embargo, en el fondo, le estaba en cierto modo agradecida.

—Entonces cúratelo tú misma. Y pensar que estaba a punto de hacerte un favor.

—No necesito favores tuyos, Malfoy.

—No—respondió; un leve halo de tristeza en sus palabras—. De eso ya me he dado cuenta.

La soltó y regresó al sillón, donde se dejó caer nuevamente, y entrelazó sus manos sobre su torso.

—Malfoy—comenzó ella, titubeante—. ¿Qué fue lo que causó el desorden?

—Te dije que no me preguntaras nada.

Prefirió no insistir; aún estaba asustada. Lo que fuera que pudiera haberse metido de esa manera en Hogwarts, y peor aún, a la torre de los Premios Anuales... Sentía el ensimismamiento de Draco recostado en el sillón, y por un momento deseó que le hubieran enseñado a leer los pensamientos de otros para saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Sin embargo, sabía que era mucho más seguro permanecer en la duda, por mucho que ella estuviera desesperada por saber. Quizá algún día él se lo diría.

Recordó la escena que horas antes había visto. Los cuervos simbolizan a la muerte¿no? Y recoger las plumas que han dejado era de mala suerte. Ella nunca creyó nada de esto, pero sabía que algo tenía que ver con lo que había pasado. Si no¿porqué un cuervo le entregaba una carta a Malfoy¿Porqué tenía que ser un cuervo el que lo pusiera tan nervioso, cuando hay aves más peligrosas de las que cuidarse?

Hermione le dio vueltas en la cabeza. Las garras, las marcas, el caos... las plumas...

Decidió no volver a preguntarle. Terminó de escribir, enrolló su pergamino, que con suerte no se había manchado de sangre, y guardó todo.

—Me voy a mi ronda.

Él asintió silenciosamente.

Salió al pasillo, que aún estaba siendo transitado por alumnos de todas las casas, y comenzó a caminar abriéndose paso por entre la gente.

Cuando había pasado casi una hora, Hermione ya había recorrido cada pasillo transitable del castillo y había regañado a al menos a veinte chicos que corrían y hacían "travesuras" (eso por que no conocían las que ella misma había hecho en sus siete años en el colegio). Se encontraba caminando de regreso cuando escuchó una voz familiar que la llamaba. Se detuvo y luego se volvió para ver quién era.

—¡Hermione!

—Ah, hola, Harry, hola Ron. Lamento no haber podido ir a la práctica.

—No te preocupes, supusimos que estarías ocupada. ¿Qué te pasó en el dedo?—preguntó señalando el dedo de Hermione, al que había puesto una simple y delgada bandita muggle.

—Ah, eso. Estaba tratando de arreglar una pluma—explicó—; la lección: la pereza solo trae problemas. Debí haber ido por una nueva desde el principio.

—¿Te duele?—preguntó Ron, titubeante.

—No—respondió ella, restándole importancia—. Lo metí en hielo y luego lo vendé. En unos días se quitará.

Pero Ron se quedó con sus dudas.

—¿Van a la torre?—les preguntó, refiriéndose a la torre de Gryffindor; ellos asintieron— Los acompaño. Hace mucho que no voy.

—¿Vas a entrar un rato?—dijo Harry.

—No—y negó con la cabeza—, pero quiero ir con ustedes si no les molesta.

—Para nada.

Caminó con ellos hasta el cuadro de la Señora Gorda y se despidió ahí. Harry y Ron la vieron cuando se alejaba, intranquilos. Cuando estuvo lejos de su alcance como para escucharlos, Harry comentó:

—Se le extraña¿no?—Ron movió la cabeza tristemente en una seña de afirmación— No es lo mismo si no es ella quien nos regaña. Tal vez deberíamos molestarla un poco, a ver qué se siente que un Premio Anual te reprenda.—y sonrió juguetonamente; a fin de cuentas, seguían siendo un par de niños.

—Sí, tal vez.—respondió Ron, cabizbajo.

—Oye¿qué te pasa? Has estado muy serio desde hace unos días. Hasta los del equipo me dijeron. Están preocupados por ti.

—Qué tontería—dijo él, sonriendo un poco—. No me pasa nada.

—¿La extrañas?—preguntó luego de un rato, sin entrar, pues eso no se podía hablar en la sala común, no se diga en los dormitorios. Quizá Hermione era muy afortunada al tener su propia habitación.

—Tú lo dijiste¿no? Se le extraña.

—Sí, pero... A lo que me refiero es...

—Sé a lo que te refieres—le interrumpió Ron, como si el sonido de las palabras fuera demasiado para soportar—. Pero estoy bien. Me molesta un poco que sea Malfoy el que tiene que compartir la sala común con ella.

—¿Nada más?—inquirió Harry, sintiendo que su amigo no le decía todo.

—Apuesto lo que quieras a que ese dedo no está lastimado por casualidad, Harry. Puedo jurarlo.

—Estás siendo paranoico, ven.—y empujándolo ligeramente, lo guió dentro de la torre. Sin embargo, en el fondo, temía que tuviera razón.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡Llegaron hasta el fin! Gracias por haber leído, espero que me dejen un review y verlos aquí el próximo capítulo, que ya está escrito hasta la mitad. Así que de ustedes depende, respeten el trueque: **muchos review's capítulo que sigue**

Gracias,

Eledhwen 


	5. Impulsividad

Espero que éste no salga tan largo como el anterior, todo depende de qué tantas ideas me vengan en el momento. ¡Lean y dejen review al final¡Gracias!

**tynita**¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. ¿A qué te refieres con liar? Jeje, perdón, es que nunca había escuchado esa expresión. Si te refieres a que riñen, sí, por supuesto, pero este es un fic Draco/Hermione, así que al final, por más que se odien al principio, te imaginas lo que pasa

**Dark**** Raxiel: **¿Cómo que prefieres leer el final antes? Jajaja, ese es el chiste¿no? Me alegra que te guste mi fic, espero que te siga gustando y seguirte intrigando ) ¡Ja ne!

**Alici**** Mlfoy: **¡Bien, bien¡Las tengo intrigadas! Este, no, no fue solo un cuervo, pero eso lo verás más delante. Por lo pronto solo saben que eso fue, jaja, no saben todavía cuántos.

**alSuvEr**¡Elo! Que bueno que te gustó el fic, ojalá lo sigas leyendo. Perdón porno haber actualizado antes, pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer. Como sea, no quería dejar pasar el fin de semana. Cuídate, y sigue leyendo

**KalyL**¡Hola! No te preocupes por no haber dejado reviews en todos, lo importante es que leíste los 4 capítulos y te tomaste la molestia de hacérmelo saber : ) Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Anne M. Riddle: **¡Hola tú ! Que bien volver a saber de ti. Échale ganas a ese fic que me tienes con el alma en un hilo desde hace mucho. ¡Quiero saber qué pasa con Tom y Lisa! Y perdón si ya no puse muchas bromas, habrá más humor, pero los capítulos 4,5 y 6 debían tener un ambiente más sombrío para que funcionara la historia. Gracias por tu review, cuídate : )

**Sly**¡Gracias por tu review! Sigue leyendo y ojalá te guste el resto de los capítulos.

**Jenny / Jade: **¡hola guapa! Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gusta mi fic. Síguele a esa traducción, pues¡quiero saber qué onda con Draco y Hermione en tus palabras! Jaja, he leído varios capítulos del original, pero me sigue gustando mucho tu traducción.

**driana: **¡Hola! Gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te gusta mi fic. Sigue leyendo, cuídate y espero que en este capítulo se te quite un poco la intriga. Pero nada más un poco¿eh? ; )

**trixi**Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Espero que te siga gustando, actualicé lo más pronto que pude, mi mínimo es una semana para que quede bien el capítulo, aunque es un poco más corto que el anterior, espero que te parezca igual de bueno o incluso mejor

**lily**¡Gracias por tu review! Aquí tienes capítulo nuevo, ojalá que te guste.

**Catty**¡Oh¡Gracias por leer mi fic! Que bueno que aunque no tuvieras mucho tiempo pudiste dejarme un review. No importa que no sea toda una novela de review, jaja, saber que lo leíste es suficiente para mí¡gracias!

**Amy85: **Que bueno que te gustó la historia! Ya ves, actualicé lo más pronto que pude, ojalá te guste este capítulo a

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Máscaras 

**Capítulo V: Impulsividad**

Un sentimiento de culpa invadía a Draco de vez en cuando. Extraño a esta sensación, se preguntaba constantemente su porqué. No le tomó mucho tiempo deducir que era por su comportamiento hacia Hermione hacía unos días. El hecho de lastimarla no le molestaba realmente. Era la manera en que lo había hecho.

Cada vez que recordaba esa noche se veía transformado en Lucius Malfoy. La misma voz, los mismos ojos, la misma ira que no podía controlar y debía sacar golpeando a alguien más. Lo más impresionante le pareció, que después de habérselo guardado por tantos años, fuera a mostrarlo frente a ella.

_Es el odio, _se dijo, _es el odio que siento hacia ella que me hace comportarme así. Si fuera otra persona no habría actuado igual._

Y así lo dejó; como una excusa para finalmente agredirla. Se sintió más frío que de costumbre, y dio la bienvenida a la satisfacción que había sentido de tenerla tan fácilmente bajo su poder, aún cuando se hubiera disculpado momentos después.

¿Y si la volvía a atacar¿Qué más daba? Ella se lo buscaba¿no¿No había sido así desde que la conoció¿Había alguien que no hubiera querido golpearla al conocerla? Incluso Harry y Ron la habían repudiado los primeros días. La causa de su posterior amistad la desconocía. Supuso que era por beneficio propio de los tres.

_La necesidad es la madre de toda relación, _recordó. Y era cierto.

**_ooo_******

Hermione Granger guardó silencio obediente los días que siguieron. Halloween se acercaba, y eso la mantenía despierta y alejada de recordar a cada momento la noche en que había sido atacada.

A pesar de los comentarios de Ron, sugiriendo que Draco escondía muchísimo más de lo que decía (cosa completamente cierta, que a ella le constaba), y las preguntas de Harry y Ginny acerca de su dedo (a lo que ella siempre respondía lo mismo) y su reciente sequedad, ella era la misma.

—No me pasa nada—les aseguraba cada vez—. Es que he tenido mucho trabajo.

Las primeras tres veces había funcionado. El resto no.

Ron le rogaba por que los acompañara a las prácticas de quidditch, queriendo mantenerla alejada de Draco y la torre el mayor tiempo posible. Y ella accedía, quizá porque también quería alejarse de todo aquello.

Una tarde, sin embargo, se vio forzada a quedarse en la torre, posponiendo incluso sus rondas por los pasillos durante la noche, porque esta vez, su calificación de Pociones dependía de ello.

Quiso mil veces, sin embargo, nunca haber tenido que hacerlo.

**_ooo_******

Snape le dio la espalda a la pizarra verde oscuro luego de haber escrito una lista de indicaciones. El montón de alumnos se inclinaba sobre sus cuadernos apuntando todo lo que él decía o escribía.

—Ahora—dijo con su voz pastosa e irritante—, pónganse a hacer lo que está ahí. Al finalizar la clase, lo revisaré, y espero que esta vez todos lo terminen y hagan bien el trabajo.

Hermione tragó saliva. Aún no les habían dado sus resultados en la poción mortal de la semana pasada y ya los estaba amenazando otra vez. Leyó por última vez la lista de ingredientes y puntos en el procedimiento y comenzó a ordenar los frascos que utilizarían. Rutina, pura rutina. Pero si no se aferraba a ella, podría fallar, estaba segura.

Draco, cansado y aletargado por la práctica de quidditch de la tarde anterior, hacía la otra parte del trabajo. Cuando llenó de agua el caldero, notó que Hermione estaba más nerviosa de lo normal.

_Carajo, _pensó aburrido, _creí que ya lo había superado, no es posible que me siga teniendo miedo._

—Eh, Granger—murmuró desdeñoso, atrayendo su atención aunque no lo volteaba a ver—, no seas ridícula, no te voy a matar.

—No es eso—respondió ella, visiblemente molesta por su comentario—. Me preocupa la calificación de la poción pasada—aclaró. Luego de un segundo, agregó—. El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo, Malfoy, acostúmbrate a la idea.

—Estúpida Sangre Sucia.—le espetó para quedarse con la última palabra. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a ignorarlo.

Cuando hubieron pasado tres cuartos de hora, ambos se permitieron un respiro al acabar su poción. Se lavaron las manos y Draco fue a informarle a Snape que habían terminado. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que los demás equipos terminaran también, y pronto el salón se sumió nuevamente en silencio, esperando que él diera la siguiente orden.

—Bien, van mejorando—dijo satisfecho, pero no sonrió, su frialdad intacta como siempre—. Ahora—tomó dos pajitas de su escritorio y se los mostró— pasaré por cada equipo. Quien tome la pajilla más larga, será quien pruebe la poción.

Los dejó preocuparse y palidecer, sintiendo una leve felicidad de verlos tan tensos, antes de agregar:

—La poción solo durará el día de hoy, para mañana todo habrá pasado. Ahora, si hicieron su tarea, sabrán que no les hará daño mientras la hayan hecho bien. Lo que acaban de hacer es una poción de impulsividad—les informó; Hermione parecía ser la única que lo sabía con anterioridad—. O poción de adrenalina, también la llaman así. Va a acelerarlos un poco pero no más de lo que ya hacen cuando van a un partido de quidditch.

Luego pasó por cada equipo, anotando quién había obtenido la pajilla más larga, y ordenándole al otro que lo observara para presentar su reporte al día siguiente.

Como siempre, dejó la mesa de Hermione al último. Cuando se acercó, ella pudo percibir que le hacía una seña a Draco, probablemente mostrándole cuál tomar. Él, sin embargo, pareció no darse cuenta, y tomó la primera que se le ocurrió. Ella la otra, y suspiró aliviada.

—Bien, Señor Malfoy, supongo que debo desearle suerte— le dijo arrastrando las palabras; bajó su mano y empujó un frasco, haciéndolo caer al suelo, aparentemente un accidente—. Oh, cuánto lo siento—y lanzó a Hermione una mirada que prácticamente le ordenaba limpiarlo—Sin magia, por favor, Señorita Granger.

Con una mueca de falsa humildad, Hermione se hincó y recogió los pedazos de vidrio, limpiando el líquido derramado ayudándose con un trapo viejo. Pero los años le habían enseñado demasiado bien a escuchar sobre el ruido que los demás hacían.

—¡Malfoy!—dijo Snape entre dientes, de forma que casi no se notaba— Te di la oportunidad de salvarte y la echaste por la borda.

—Lo siento, profesor...

—No te disculpes, no sirve de nada. Ahora tendrás que tomártela. Argh, que pérdida de tiempo. Buena suerte—agregó al final, seco y arrogante—, la necesitarás.

Cuando terminó de decir esto, Hermione se levantó y dejó el trapo sobre la mesa. Vio a Snape anotar en una libreta el nombre de Draco junto a los nombres de los demás alumnos que probarían la poción y se fue a su escritorio nuevamente.

Sacó su reloj de bolsillo y dirigió una mirada severa al grupo.

—A quienes no les tocó la desgracia de probarla, tengan a la mano un cuaderno y una pluma, tendrán que tomar nota de cada reacción de su compañero. Y quienes la tomarán...— la tensión flotó en el ambiente— No pasen mucho tiempo alejados de quienes pueden controlarlos, esos son sus compañeros de equipo.

Hermione dedicó una mirada de odio a Draco, quien se la devolvió de la misma manera. _Magnífico _pensaron amargamente los dos. Luego fijaron su mirada al frente de nuevo.

—Tómenla ahora.—les dijo, y, aunque dudosos, uno a uno vaciaron los vasos que tenían frente a sí. Snape no pudo reprimir una sonrisita maquiavélica; más de uno pensó que los estaba envenenando—. Mañana—agregó— algunos de ustedes tendrán marcas de guerra que mostrar a sus amigos, siéntanse orgullosos.

_¿Marcas de guerra? _Pensó Hermione _¿Qué demonios le pasa¿De qué está hablando?_

Pero quedó así. Una duda más¿qué más daba?

Draco levantó el vaso de la mesa y se lo llevó a los labios; antes de beber, susurró a Hermione:

—Más te vale que no me muera, Sangre Sucia.

—Créeme—respondió ella, desafiante—, con gusto lo habría hecho ya. Si todavía estás vivo es porque me parece una pérdida de tiempo molestarme en hacer una poción para matarte.

—Eres una necia.—añadió cuando ya había vaciado el vaso, al tiempo que lo dejaba sobre la mesa.

—Aprendí del mejor.—contestó. Tanto tiempo con Malfoy le estaba enseñando a inventar respuestas rápidas e hirientes. Era una lástima que estuviera bajo amenaza de muerte al llamarlo Mortífago; después de todo, era el sobrenombre que mejor le quedaba.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre indicando el término de las clases, y todos salieron como alma que lleva el Diablo. Hermione y Draco no fueron la excepción, por razones propias ambos querían estar lo más lejos posible de Snape.

—No te vayas a escapar, hurón—se mofó ella—¿qué voy a hacer si pierdo mi ratón de laboratorio?

—Cállate¿quieres? Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que si me provocas _hoy, _las cosas pueden ponerse feas. _Muy _feas.

—Sí, sí, ya pasé por ese sermón. Ahórrate saliva y limítate a reaccionar como se debe.

—La poción solo funciona bajo estímulo, Granger—le informó, aunque estaba seguro que ella ya sabía—. No estoy bajo estímulo en este momento.

—¿Y qué sugieres que haga?—preguntó mientras salían del pasillo del calabozo y entraban a los pasillos concurridos del castillo— ¿Qué te ponga frente a un hipogrifo y te diga que luches con él?

—El estímulo viene en muchas presentaciones.

—Eso ya lo sé¿crees que soy estúpida?—pero ya conocía la respuesta.

—Dame quince minutos para ir a cenar, luego podrás observarme—y sacudió su cabello sin fijador para apartar unos mechones de su frente— y anotar lo que quieras acerca de mi maravillosa persona.

—Cretino.

Se separaron en la entrada del comedor sin decirse nada más.

Hermione llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor y saludó a sus amigos.

—¿Problemas con tu equipo otra vez?—inquirió Harry. Ella sonrió amargamente y, cansada, se dejó caer en la banca.

—¿Cómo supiste?

—Es bastante obvio.

—¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó Ron.

—Se supone que tengo que vigilarlo.

—Asco—respondió Ron—. ¿Porqué?

—Una de las estúpidas pociones de Snape—informó ella—. Nos hizo hacer una poción de adrenalina y tengo que presentar un reporte con los cambios de conducta que presente.

—Bueno, menos mal que no fuiste tú¿no?

—No estoy tan segura—respondió seriamente; tomó un trago de limonada fría—. Si se sale de control... no estoy segura que pueda con eso.

—¿Salirse de control?—dijo Ron, pidiendo una explicación— ¿Cómo puede salirse de control?

—Una poción de adrenalina hace que la gente se vuelva impulsiva—explicó—. Si tiene suficiente estímulo, y la poción está bien hecha (además estoy segura que la hice bien), puede llegar incluso a matar a alguien.

—Mientras no seas tú...—comentó Ron entre dientes.

—Chicos, por favor—les dijo a los dos—, solo por hoy, no lo provoquen. No quiero que nadie salga lastimado.

—Es muy extraño que nos pidas esto, sobre todo si es por Malfoy.

—No—aclaró ella, negando con la cabeza–. No es por Malfoy, quien hubiera sido. No lo provoquen hoy, porque puede ponerse feo el asunto.

—¿Estás segura?—preguntó Harry, y luego agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa— Porque hacerlo enfadar un poco me vendría muy bien hoy.

Hermione lo miró seriamente y le mostró la palma de la mano, como deteniéndolo con el gesto.

—Por favor, Harry. Solo hoy. Mañana te desquitas.

**_ooo_******

Draco entró en la sala común con Hermione siguiéndolo de cerca. Aún un poco nervioso, comprobó que todo estaba normal, no más desastres como el de hacía seis noches. Suspiró aliviado.

—¿Qué?—preguntó ella, un poco harta— ¿Ya te sientes diferente?

—No.—respondió él, cansadamente. No agregó nada más.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde sentados en los sillones frente a la chimenea. Los días se habían estado volviendo cada vez más fríos, pero dentro del castillo, el ambiente era tan cálido que uno solía olvidar la realidad fuera de sus muros.

Las horas pasaron sin ningún percance, además de volver a Draco una especie de hiperactivo que le daba vueltas y vueltas a la sala común. Al cabo de un par de horas, él mismo se había cansado, y se dejó caer en un de los sillones. Aburrida, Hermione ya había dejado a un lado el cuaderno y la pluma, y veía ausentemente hacia la ventana cerrada, pero cuyas cortinas dejaban ver la masa negra de nubes que se avecinaba sobre ellos.

—Harta¿eh?—inquirió él, levemente divertido.

—¿Seguro que te tomaste la que debías?

—¿Dudas de mi¿Crees que arriesgaría mi calificación por jugarte una mala broma?—ella guardó silencio— Jugarte bromas pesadas ya me cansó, Granger. Dejó de satisfacerme.

—¿Ah, si?—respondió ella sin dejar de mirar la ventana— Supongo que ahora querrás torturarme para sentirte feliz.

Pasó media hora más en silencio.

—Ya me cansé—sentenció Hermione—. Por primera vez en mi vida tendré que inventar un reporte, y todo porque _tú _decidiste no reaccionar ante esta estúpida prueba.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Hermione se levantó del sillón, recogió el cuaderno y la pluma de una mesa cercana, luego caminó hasta Draco y lo dejó caer sobre sus rodillas.

—Si te da la gana hacer algo nuevo, escríbelo¿quieres?

Y se fue a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**_ooo_******

Hermione se despertó a altas horas de la madrugada preocupada por el ruido que se escuchaba en la sala común. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, pero el sonido persistía. Apartó las mantas y se levantó. Cuando encontró la varita fue hacia la puerta y la abrió solo lo suficiente para asomarse. La silueta de Draco se paseaba por entre los sillones arrojando algo al suelo cada vez que encontraba qué.

—Malfoy¿estás loco?—gruñó mientras salía completamente de su habitación—¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Él se le acercó y comenzó a rondarla como un animal hambriento y desesperado.

—¡Es la poción, demonios!

—¿Por fin hizo efecto?

—¿Qué no lo ves!

—Bueno, trata de calmarte, voy por el cuaderno¿hace cuánto que estás así?

—No sé¡no sé!—se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como un loco.

—Malfoy, escucha, tienes que recordarlo. ¡Cálmate, con un demonio!

—¡No me des órdenes!—exclamó, y se acercó a ella, acorralándola contra la pared— ¡Ningún Sangre Sucia me da órdenes¡Y tú menos que cualquier otro!

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

—¡Que no me des órdenes!—se acercó aún más, mirando ligeramente hacia abajo para ver los ojos de Hermione— ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—_¡__Tú! _¿Quién rayos crees que eres _tú_?

Draco llevó su mano derecha al cuello de Hermione, amenazando con ahogarla.

—Contrólate, Malfoy—le dijo con voz de mando, manteniéndose en calma—. Todo esto es por el efecto de una poción.

—¡Ya sé porqué es¡No soy estúpido!

—Entonces, cálmate.—le repitió.

—Podría solo cerrar el puño y nadie escucharía tus gritos¿sabes?—murmuró— Puedo atribuirlo a la poción y nadie se daría cuenta.

—En menos de diez minutos, la poción va a dejar de hacer efecto. Mátame ahora y cuando todo haya pasado te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

—Créeme—añadió entre dientes, acercándose a su oído y susurrando—, solo me arrepentiría de no haberlo hecho antes.

—Malfoy—dijo Hermione tratando de mantener su voz lo más estable posible—, hazte a un lado.

—Ya te dije que no me dieras órdenes.—siseó. Apretó los dedos alrededor su cuello, sintiendo la piel blanda ceder sin problema.

Hermione ahogó un gemido, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y luego abrió la boca para tratar de tomar aire suficiente.

—S-suéltame...

—Oblígame.

Draco sintió algo puntiagudo y rígido presionando contra sí entre las costillas. Lentamente soltó a la Gryffindor y dio un paso atrás. Hermione alzó la varita más firmemente, recuperando su respiración normal.

—No me harás daño, Granger.

—¿Quieres apostar?—Draco guardó silencio— Ya me cansé de ser la víctima. Y si te me vuelves a acercar, no me hago responsable por lo que pueda pasarte.

Draco pareció tranquilizarse y retrocedió lentamente. Hermione siguió apuntándolo mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación, sin perderlo de vista.

—Granger...

—Cállate. Toma el maldito cuaderno y anota todo eso, ahora, si me haces favor, búscate alguien más a quién fastidiar. Yo ya me cansé de ti.

Hermione entró de nuevo en su habitación y la cerró con fuerza. Él se quedó de pie, observando ausentemente la puerta que ella acababa de azotar, pensando en lo que había pasado. Segundo ataque en menos de una semana¿qué estaba pasando? Y lo que más le intrigaba era el hecho de que al momento de haberla acorralado contra la pared, no se arrepentía de estar tan cerca, y la había agredido por la necesidad de volver a poner los pies en la tierra. Porque era había sido la única manera de recordarse a sí mismo que la odiaba.

Pero... ¿en serio la odiaba tanto?

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡Hola¡Gracias por haber leído! Espero que les haya gustado, y no olviden dejar reviews al final¿si?

Como sé que esto va a pasar, espero que no les haya confundido mucho la falta de cursivas o que no me respetaran el formato, pero por alguna razón siempre pasa eso en mi cuenta. Más bien es que no ponen las que deberían, y me las dejan como letras normales. Ojalá no haya sido muy molesto. Gracias otra vez por haber venido

Respeten el trato¿vale? **Muchos reviews capítulos buenos**

Eledhwen 


	6. Una nueva tregua

¡Hola! De antemano una disculpa por no haber actualizado hace tanto. La verdad es que estas últimas semanas han sido las más estresantes del semestre, y aunque no es excusa, sepan que no dejé de escribir, heh, solo tardé mucho en terminarlo y en subirlo.

Aquí están las respuestas a sus reviews:

**Amy85: **Gracias por tu review. Yep. En poco tiempo comenzará el verdadero romance ;) Prometo actualizar más pronto la próxima vez, es que he andado como loca.

**Anne M. Riddle: **¡Sigues viva¡Que bien ! Espero ansiosa por el próximo capítulo de Una Noche de Furia¡me tienes desesperada! Jajaja. Seh, Draco violento, y puede que se ponga más o Ya, gracias por tu review.

**Sly**Mil gracias por tu review, perdón por no haber subido capítulo nuevo pronto.

**Jenny / Jade: **Mil gracias por todos tus comentarios alentadores, perdón por haber tardado. Espero que te guste éste capítulo, pero si no, piensa que es solo el principio de mi capítulo favorito, el 7. Besos.

**BB: **¡hola! Vete preparando psicológicamente para el romance, porque está a punto de comenzar. Digo, aquí no pasa mucho, pero el siguiente capítulo se ve bastante prometedor :D

**Alici**** Mlfoy: **¡Hola, guapa¡Gracias por tu review! Muajajaja Dejar intrigada es lo que mejor hacemos las Eldhwen's jajaja¿has visto Winnie the Pooh? En fin, espero que este capítulo aclare tus dudas, y te haga ver a este par desde un punto de vista diferente.

**Tynita**¡pero claro que van a acabar juntos! Jajaja, si no¿para qué escribir todo esto? Que bueno que te gustó y espero que lo sigas leyendo. ¡Nos vemos!

**Dark**** Raxiel: **¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me gustan tus reviews:P ¡Gracias por todo¿Esto te parece intrigante? Jaja, solo espera, que se pone mejor.

**White**** Ti99er: **¡Esa Alex¡Gracias por todo! Y bueno, ya sabes, me refiero a tu apoyo NO IMPORTA LA SITUACIÓN. Gracias, gracias espero que te guste este capítulo, y mil disculpas por haberme tardado TANTO. Pero tú misma me has visto cómo he andado ;)

**Lily**¡Gracias por tu review! Muajajajaja, una más que se quedó intrigada. ) No te creas, espero que te guste este capítulo, y piensa que la intriga es solo lo que le da sabor al asunto, o sería demasiado cursi¿no crees:D

**drian: **¡Gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste este capítulo¡no dejes de leer! Besos.

**CoNnY**Sí, tienes toda la razón, no debería dejarme llevar por el número de reviews. Después de todo, me gusta lo que escribo y si a los demás también que bien, y si no ni modo. Gracias por tu review, besos.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Máscaras **

**Capítulo 6: Una nueva tregua**

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Tomó aire. Rió de nuevo. Locura. El solo imaginarse que había utilizado dos segundos de su valioso tiempo en cuestionarse sobre sus sentimientos hacia Hermione, era bastante gracioso. _Y pensar que yo, Draco Malfoy, estuve a punto de sentarme a pensar sobre eso. _

¿Si se perdonaba haber actuado de esa forma? Sí. Lo excusaba dándole todo el crédito a la poción. Nada que no pudiera manejar. Rió una vez más, a sabiendas de que tal vez ella estaría hecha un ovillo en un rincón de su habitación, asustada, y a él no le importaba. O al menos eso quiso creer.

Se fue a dormir con una sonrisa histérica en el rostro; el conocimiento de haber dañado a alguien y pretender que no pasaba nada, como había hecho desde que tenía uso de conciencia.

**_ooo_**

Snape dejó caer ruidosamente sus papeles sobre el escritorio. Archivos sobre cada uno de sus alumnos y el récord de calificaciones que tenían en su clase. Sabe Merlín cuántas más cosas archivaría sobre ellos, la verdad no querían averiguarlo.

Reprimió una sonrisa maliciosa al ver las caras cansadas de la clase. La mitad de ellos tenían marcas de golpes, moretones en el rostro o los brazos, y un chico de Hufflepuff incluso tenía delgadas y rojas líneas de arañazos junto a su ojo derecho. Su compañera, una prefecta de Ravenclaw, se sonrojaba de vergüenza al verlo.

—Buenos días—pero nadie respondió. Obviamente no era un buen día para ellos—. Bien, ahora esperaré a que me entreguen sus reportes.

Se desplomó en la silla detrás de su escritorio, esperando. Hermione se levantó con un pergamino en la mano, como hicieron el resto de los alumnos, lo entregó y por un momento dudó en regresar a su banco. Draco tenía la mirada perdida al frente, fría y callada, como solía tenerla a veces. Un segundo y se vio a sí misma pensando que no estaba tan mal, o que podía estar peor. Un segundo más y cayó de nuevo a la Tierra, repitiéndose insistentemente que se trataba de Draco Malfoy.

Como tantas veces antes, optó por relegar el pensamiento al fondo de su mente; y sacando todo su valor a la superficie, caminó hacia su lugar junto a él, tratando de no mostrar el terror que le infundía.

—¿Te dijo algo?—le preguntó su compañero de equipo.

—No—hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por que su voz no temblara—. Solo me vio raro porque no tenía golpes marcados. Lo que no sabe es que existen golpes psicológicos también.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y se hundió molesto en su banco. Sin mirarla, le dijo:

—Ya déjalo¿quieres? Tú mejor que nadie sabe que fue la poción lo que me hizo actuar así anoche. Además deberías estar orgullosa de que funcionara bien.

—No contaba con que serviría tan bien como para atacarme.

Él suspiró resignado. No tenía caso seguir discutiendo. Al menos sabía que obtendrían una buena nota en Pociones por aquella tarea.

La clase siguió sin más inconvenientes. Casi todo fue tomar notas, dictados o pretender que prestaban atención a las explicaciones de su profesor amargado. Y pensar que les había asegurado no más teoría... Unos minutos antes de terminar la clase, les dio permiso de guardar sus cuadernos.

—Ya que el baile de Noche de Brujas será en tres días, me pidieron de favor que no les dejara deberes para que se dedicaran a sus disfraces. Si me lo preguntan, creo que es una pérdida de tiempo. Pero en fin, órdenes son órdenes—tomó un respiro para ver sus reacciones, la verdad estaban agradecidos con Dumbledore por haber convencido a Snape—. Sin embargo—continuó—, más les vale que sigan estudiando, porque la próxima semana tendremos que recuperar el tiempo.

Las sonrisas se borraron de sus rostros. Vaya aguafiestas. El timbre sonó y todos se levantaron, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron al comedor.

—Granger—dijo Draco antes de que saliera del calabozo—, necesitamos hablar.

—No—respondió ella, como cansada, mientras volvía su cabeza y lo miraba por sobre su hombro—. No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Ahora, por favor piérdete.—agregó, repitiendo las mismas palabras que él le había dirigido en su primer día de clases.

—Claro que sí. Es sobre lo que ha sucedido esta última semana.

—No veo qué hay que decir, Malfoy—Hermione se volvió completamente hacia él, bajó su mochila al suelo y apoyó el puño derecho sobre su cadera—. Es decir, además de que eres un imbécil que solo trae problemas. ¿Era eso lo que querías decirme?

Draco tragó saliva. Tratar de hablar con ella era como tratar de hablar consigo mismo. Era igual de arrogante que él. Respiró hondo en un intento por no perder el control y hablar tranquilamente.

—Solo quería disculparme por lo que te ha pasado.

Ella se quedó atónita. ¿Draco Malfoy disculpándose¿Eso era posible?

—¿Estás disculpándote?

—¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Esta será la última vez que lo diga. Perdón por haberte tratado así, son cosas que no puedo explicar. Solo quería que supieras que no intentaba hacerte daño, por mucho que te odie. Fueron... impulsos. Y ya. ¿Aún me guardas rencor?

Hermione casi quiso sonreír.

—Siempre. Pero no por eso. ¿Es todo lo que querías decir?

—Sí¿creías que iba a tardarme tanto hablando _contigo_?—sonrió maliciosamente, pero al mismo tiempo había un halo de juego en sus palabras.

Ambos recogieron sus mochilas del suelo y caminaron al comedor, juntos, por increíble que pareciera. Y aunque su conversación consistía de insultos y recordatorios de odio mutuo, el aura de tensión y desprecio que siempre los había rodeado parecía disiparse lentamente.

**_ooo_**

Hermione estaba completamente absorta en su libro cuando escuchó un golpeteo en la ventana. Se levantó del sillón y se acercó lentamente. Afuera era de noche, y el golpeteo seguía, como si alguien tocara.

_A esta altura¿quién podría? _Se preguntó.

Entrecerró los ojos para tratar de enfocar algo, lo que fuera que estuviera ahí, pero no vio nada. Se acercó aún más, y vio algo que brillaba en la oscuridad, muy cerca.

El rítmico sonido siguió, y pudo ver lo que chocaba con el vidrio y lo producía. Una punta. No; un pico.

Tomó aire tan rápido como pudo y gritó a todo pulmón.

—¡MALFOY!

En ese momento, el vidrio se rompió, obligándola a retroceder, tropezando con la orilla de la alfombra y cayendo al suelo. Draco salió de su habitación tan pronto como escuchó el sonido del cristal al estallar. Vio con horror cómo media docena de cuervos entraban por la ventana y se dirigían hacia él.

—¡Malditos¡Lárguense de aquí!

Con ayuda de su varita y sus brazos, los empujaba y se intentaba defender. Sin embargo, no dijo un solo hechizo ni los hería, como si algo se lo impidiera.

Corrió detrás de un sillón, pero los cuervos volvieron a volar hacia él, arañándole los brazos desnudos. Escuchó un graznido ensordecedor y levantó la vista al lugar del que provenía. Un cuervo con garras especialmente afiladas, refulgiendo de entre los otros, e irradiando un brillo azul de sus plumas, se dirigía a su rostro.

—_¡__Impedimenta!— _escuchó gritar a Hermione. El cuervo se detuvo en pleno vuelo, avanzando como en cámara lenta, y luego cayó al suelo, retorciéndose entre espasmos.

Los cuervos restantes entonces viraron en su trayecto, volando directamente hacia quien los había atacado, y ella, sin tiempo para detenerlos a todos, se cubrió con los antebrazos e intentó huir de las aves.

Uno de ellos le alcanzó la nuca, y le dio un picotazo, el cual, al hacerla balancearse hacia el frente, provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y diera de costado en el marco de la puerta. Lanzó un grito mientras viraba hacia el otro lado y otro cuervo la desestabilizó de nuevo. Cayó al suelo y se hizo un ovillo, escondiendo su rostro entre sus antebrazos.

—¡Granger!—exclamó Draco mientras corría hacia ella. Cuando la alcanzó, se arrodilló junto a ella y con fuertes manotazos alejó un poco a los negros pájaros; luego la tomó entre sus brazos, ella aún protegiéndose la cara.

—¡Lárguense¡Regresen de donde vinieron y díganle a mi padre que nunca lo obedeceré de nuevo!

Los cuervos atacaron repetidas veces, dejando largas líneas brillantes en los brazos de Draco, que intentaba protegerse a sí mismo y a Hermione al mismo tiempo. A ella la alcanzaron un par de veces, rasguñando su hombro derecho en el costado y en la parte superior, así como en su muslo derecho y el tobillo del mismo lado.

—No grites—le suplicaba a Hermione en el oído—, por favor, no grites, no dejes que nos encuentren así.—como respuesta, sollozaba en silencio, cubriéndose el rostro con los antebrazos y escondiéndose contra el pecho de él.

Después de unos minutos de constantes ataques, los cuervos se elevaron en la habitación y salieron por la ventana rota. Pasaron unos momentos antes que ambos se decidieran a moverse. Draco se levantó lentamente sin soltarla.

—Ya pasó. Ya se fueron¿estás bien?

Hermione comenzó entonces a sollozar más fuertemente, aunque de una manera casi inaudible. Estaba aterrada. Asomó lentamente la cabeza, y cuando vio el rostro de Draco tan cerca del de ella, con diminutos rasguños en la frente y la mejilla, se retiró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, alejándose de él.

—¡No te me acerques!—chilló.

—Espera, yo solo quiero ayudar.

—¡No me importa lo que quieras hacer¡Mira cómo está todo esto¡Mírate!—se detuvo para respirar agitadamente; gruesos lagrimones se asomaban en sus ojos—Esto ya es demasiado. No, ya no puedo más. Iré con Dumbledore y le diré todo esto.

—¡No, Granger¡No hagas eso!

—¿Y porqué no!

—Porque... porque no pueden saber nada de esto.

—Dame una buena razón. Esos pajarracos pudieron habernos dejado desangrándonos y tú ni siquiera intentaste atacarlos con magia. No sé como entraron, pero se supone que nada de eso puede entrar aquí, que estamos protegidos. Eso tiene que ser magia negra para poder burlar los escudos del director. ¡Y nosotros somos los Premios Anuales¡Los jefes de prefectos¡Y mira lo que nos callamos!

—¡Granger, ya cállate!—exclamó Draco, logrando que obedeciera. Hermione se dejó caer entonces en el suelo, abrazándose a sí misma y meciéndose atrás y adelante—Sé que estás asustada, pero...

—No, no sabes lo que siento. Nunca lo has sabido, y no pretendas lo contrario. Estoy harta, Malfoy. Harta de tenerte miedo a ti y a lo que pueda pasar por causa tuya.

—¿Entonces no ha servido de nada que me haya disculpado contigo hoy?

—No me dijiste que volvería a ser atacada.

—Yo mismo no lo sabía. ¿No te das cuenta? Yo estoy tan asustado como tú. Hagamos un trato.

—Yo no hago tratos con serpientes.

—Al menos escúchame¿quieres? Yo me encargo de dejar esto como estaba, y de curar nuestras heridas para que nadie sepa. Además prometo que no dejaré que nada más te pase por mi culpa. Y tú, simplemente no le dices a nadie. ¿Te parece?

—Mientras tú mantengas tu promesa.

—Hecho entonces.

—Una sola cosa, Malfoy.

—Dime.

—Si algo pasa, por insignificante que sea, y rompes tu promesa, iré directamente con Dumbledore y le diré todo.

—Hecho—se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano—. Levántate, tengo que comenzar cuanto antes. Además hay vidrios en el suelo.

Dudosa, Hermione lo miró a los ojos. Luego lentamente levantó su brazo y le dio la mano, asiéndose a la suya para levantarse. Fueron hasta un sillón y Draco sacudió todos los vidrios que había sobre él, pidiéndole que se sentara. Ella obedeció, no tenía ánimos ni fuerzas para discutir con él otra vez.

Limpió las heridas de su hombro y tobillo, untándoles ungüento mágico que curaba los rasguños inmediatamente.

—Yo arreglo la que falta.—le dijo ella, protestando, porque no quería de ninguna manera que se acercara demasiado.

Él comenzó a limpiar con una toalla mojada las heridas de su brazo, mostrándose completamente autosuficiente, pero tuvo un poco de problemas al momento de limpiar las de su rostro, porque no quería estar cerca de un espejo, y no veía dónde estaban.

Sin que se lo pidiera, Hermione le quitó la toalla y la frotó con cuidado en su frente. Él no le puso reparos, pero ambos evitaban mirarse. El corazón de ella latía rápidamente, no sabía si por temor o por otra cosa, y sentía que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—Gracias.—le dijo cuando terminó de limpiar. Hermione se puso ungüento en la yema del dedo y lo untó en la frente de Draco, sorprendida al darse cuenta de lo tibia y suave que se sentía.

—No. Gracias a ti. Tú llevaste la peor parte.—le respondió ella.

—Sigue en pie nuestro trato¿verdad?

—Sí—dijo con una sonrisa reprimida—. Nada de esto a nadie.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡Hey! Jeje, ahora me disculpo porque está más corto que capítulos anteriores, pero verán que con el siguiente me desquitaré. ;)

Me quedé un poco deprimida porque JK dijo en una entrevista que Draco y Hermione DE NINGUNA MANERA se iban a quedar juntos ;; Pero no me importó porque mientras en la mente de los fans esta pareja siga existiendo, podré seguir escribiendo sobre ellos :D como dice la gente "Se vale soñar" ;)

Gracias por haberlo leído, no olviden dejar reviews¿ok?

Besos

**Eledhwen Moonlight Spell**


	7. Noche de bruja y mago primera parte

¡Hola! Ok, debería estar estudiando en lugar de escribir y subir capítulos, pero había prometido éste, y ni siquiera pude esperar a juntar los 10 reviews básicos. Tanto me gusta... :)  
Ojalá que les guste a ustedes también, hasta este momento es el capítulo más largo, pero haciendo cuentas, creo que habrá unos aún más extensos. Que lo disfruten. Respondo sus reviews:

**Anne**** M. Riddle : **Hola, guapa! Mil gracias por tus reviews, siempre me hacen sentir muy bien :) Y Gracias por tu correo también, perdón que no lo pude contestar, hay tantas cosas que quería contarte. De hecho haré eso mejor porque si lo escribo aquí tardaría bastante, heh. Gracias! Cuidate! Y sigue escribiendo, mujer! Ya quiero que Tom se quede con Lisa!

**BB: **Jaja, sí que es previo para comenzar algo, y seguimos en un principio. Algo confuso¿no? Jeje, pero se necesita para que la historia funcione bien. Gracias! Besos!

**Alici**** Mlfoy: **¡Hola, guapa! Mil gracias por tu review, que bien que te gusta el fic. Sigue leyendo, y quizá llegue el día en que Draco te cure porque un cuervo malvado te atacó ;)

**White**** Ti99er: **¡Esa Alex! Y mira que te tengo mimada¿eh? Se suponía que me iba a esperar un rato más para subir esot ;) Gracias por todo tu aPOYO jajajajaja. Te cuidas. El lunes te llevo tu pulsera¿va:D

**alSuvEr**Ah, entiendo completamente eso de los exámenes, yo por eso no había subido, jeje. Muchas dudas se aclaran aquí, y el resto en lo que siga. Ojalá que te guste este cap. Te cuidas, y gacias por todo!

**Jenny/Jade: **Sí, lo siento, era demasiado corto! Pero era eso, o que se esperaran otros mil años a que subiera algo más largo. Creo que era suficiente para que le entendieran a esto que sigue. Gracias por tu review, niña! Y tenemos que hacer brujería o algo para que JK cambie de opinión )

**CoNny****—B: **Ah! Me halaga que sigas aquí aunque no te guste la pareja:D A ver si puedo cambiar eso para cuando esta historia se termine. ;) Gracias!

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Máscaras **

**Capítulo VII: Noche de bruja... y mago (primera parte)**

Halloween era una fecha esperada con ansias cada año, pero desde que Dumbledore había anunciado lo especial de este evento, la euforia creció. Los adornos habían sido colocados desde el principio del mes, y cada día que pasaba era marcado en el comedor escrito en una enorme pizarra mágica sobre la mesa de los profesores.

Ese día, sin ser la excepción, Harry, Ron y Hermione hablaban sobre el baile; Ron era el más emocionado de todos porque nunca había visto un baile de Halloween muggle.

—¿De qué se van a disfrazar?—preguntaba con una gran sonrisa. Aún no podía creer que los muggles se disfrazaran para ese día. Y que ni le mencionaran ir a pedir dulces; le podía dar un paro cardiaco.

—Yo no sé. Lo primero que se me ocurra, creo—dijo Harry—. Tengo que conseguirlo apenas.

—¿Y tú, Hermione?

—No sé. Mamá me envió un disfraz, pero creo que le voy a quitar o poner algunas cosas, no me convence del todo.

—Tienes suerte—dijo Ron—. Mamá probablemente me mandaría un suéter y un pantalón de mezclilla y me diría que es suficiente para parecer un muggle.

Los tres se rieron.

—En fin¿de qué es?

—Es una sorpresa—respondió ella—. Tendrán que esperar hasta el sábado para verlo.

—No creo que sea mejor que el tuyo, Ron—se mofó Harry. Volvieron a reírse.

—Oye, Hermione—comenzó Ron, vacilante pero con una mirada traviesa—¿crees poder sabotear el disfraz de Malfoy? Ya sabes, algo así como que termine vestido de mariposa o algo parecido.

Harry estalló en carcajadas, y Hermione tuvo que contenerse o salpicaría a todos de limonada.

—Veré que puedo hacer, pero no prometo nada. Malfoy cierra todo cuando no está, y cuando está, es imposible acercarse a su recámara. Pero si consigo hacerlo, les aviso para que le saquen una fotografía.

El timbre sonó en aquel momento, apagando las risas de los tres amigos, y se levantaron para ir cada quién a sus clases de la tarde. Hermione echó un último vistazo a la pizarra antes de irse. Dos días. Los colores brillantes parpadeaban creando la figura del número y las letras para hacer el anuncio, y al segundo siguiente aparecía una calabaza sonriente de naranja chillón.

Sonrió para sí misma. Ya no faltaba mucho.

**_ooo_**

Draco se apareció en la sala común a eso de las ocho de la noche cargando un montón de frasquitos transparentes que dejaban ver líquido de diferentes colores en cada uno. Los dejó en el escritorio junto a una lámpara y se dejó caer en la silla. Hermione estaba sentada en un sillón frente a la chimenea con una taza de chocolate al lado y unos listones en la mano.

—Aquí están todos—anunció él, visiblemente interesado en lo que ella estaba haciendo—. ¿Dónde los dejo?

—Donde quieras mientras no les dé el sol.

—Bueno.—se levantó y se puso a guardarlos en una de las puertas del librero. Después volvió a la silla y recargó su barbilla en su mano, viéndola intrigado.

—Eh... Granger...

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Hermione levantó la vista y se rió divertida. Tomó un listón color palo de rosa y lo entrelazó con uno de color dorado, de apariencia más rígida.

—Luego verás.—le respondió. Era muy divertido verlo así de entretenido y confundido.

—No, en serio, dime qué es.

—Mira, no tengo que hacerlo si no quiero. Y no quiero. Así que vete a hacer lo que tengas que hacer y después verás lo que estoy haciendo.

—Como quieras—respondió él, enfadado—, Sangre Sucia.

—Patán.— devolvió ella sin verse alterada, y siguió acomodando los listones.

**_ooo_**

El día tan esperado por fin había llegado. Como era sábado, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en los jardines del colegio. Las hojas de color naranja caían de todas partes y el pasto, antes verde, tenía ahora un tono amarillo pálido. Completamente otoño.

Harry y Ron estaban afuera jugando quidditch con otros chicos de Gryffindor, no todos eran del equipo. Al fin y al cabo era algo para divertirse, y no para competir todo el tiempo. Hermione los observaba desde la ventana de su torre, recargada en el borde.

—¿Porqué no sales y vas con ellos?—preguntó Draco. Ella se volvió para verlo. Se encontraba sentado en un sillón, con un libro en las manos. Ni siquiera la había mirado al hablarle.

—¿Perdón?

—Has estado casi una hora viéndolos desde aquí. ¿Porqué no vas con ellos?

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer—respondió, devolviendo su mirada al jardín.

—Yo no veo que estés haciendo nada.

Hermione se retiró de la ventana y la cerró, luego se dirigió a su habitación al tiempo que decía:

—Luego verás a qué me refiero.

—¿Luego?—preguntó, por fin había logrado obtener su atención; la seguía con la mirada—¿Qué tan luego?

—Solo luego.

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Cuanto más cerca estaba la hora del baile, más agitación había en el castillo. Después de la hora del almuerzo todos entraron y se perdieron en sus torres. Algunos iban de un lado a otro, pero la mayoría se quedó en sus dormitorios.

En la torre de los premios anuales, las cosas eran parecidas. Hermione se había quedado en su habitación todo el día, y solo salía de vez en cuando para llevar un frasco lleno de poción azul a la ventana. Una hora después lo guardaba en una caja sellada. Una hora después lo volvía a sacar. Draco se había cansado de preguntar qué hacía, y solo la observaba sigiloso desde su sillón, donde había estado "leyendo" toda la tarde.

Una hora antes del baile, Hermione se encerró por completo; y media hora antes, él se había ido a su propia habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando ya faltaban cinco minutos, Draco salió de su habitación. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir y una camisa, todo de color negro; un chaleco gris oscuro de seda, y en el brazo, una capa con forro de un gris aún más oscuro. Un hombre rico del siglo XVII. Se acercó a la puerta de Hermione y tocó con el puño.

—¡Eh, Granger¿Ya estás lista?

—¡Casi!—escuchó decir desde dentro.

—¿Quieres darte prisa? Se supone que los ganadores del premio anual llegamos al mismo tiempo.

—Adelántate, yo no tardo. Te veo allá.

—Como sea.

**_ooo_**

Harry y Ron bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al Comedor, imaginándose qué habría de nuevo. Cuando entraron se dieron cuenta que la decoración se parecía mucho a la de todos los años. Ésta vez había candelabros de bronce colgados de las paredes, con velas de verdad que brillaban en ellos. Se podía sentir su calor, y aunque su luz no fuera tan brillante como las mágicas, su color rojizo proporcionaba al lugar el sentimiento de un castillo medieval muggle.

Estaban las mesas redondas con manteles negros acomodadas alrededor de una pista de baile; una plataforma para la banda estaba cerca de una de las orillas, y velas iluminaban cada rincón. Aquella sería una noche para no olvidar, el solo escenario lo prometía.

Escogieron una mesa no muy alejada de la pista, aunque sabían que no iban a bailar. Ginny fue a sentarse junto a ellos.

—Lindo disfraz, Ginny—comentó Harry. Se había vestido como caperucita roja.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó Ron.

—Por enésima vez, Ron, Caperucita Roja.

Ron se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Ya sabes que no soy muy bueno en eso de los cuentos muggle.

Para Harry todo era bastante común, incluso el disfraz de Ginny y el que él se había puesto. A decir verdad ninguno era muy original. Al enterarse del Halloween muggle que iban a tener, todos consiguieron catálogos de disfraces del mundo aburrido y austero del no mago y copiaron cada uno de los atuendos que aparecían allí.

Él mismo se había vestido de caballero, con armadura y espada de plástico rígido. Ron era Robin Hood, y estaba teniendo problemas al recordar dónde había dejado su arco. No se diga del carcaj.

Los tres observaban a todos los que entraban y admiraban o se burlaban de sus disfraces. Un chico de Ravenclaw incluso de había vestido de hombre mono, con una máscara peluda que apenas le dejaba respirar. Y uno de primer año que estaba en la casa de Hufflepuff se había puesto una sábana con dos hoyos en el lugar de los ojos.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando Hermione entró en el lugar y se sentó junto a ellos.

—Lindo disfraz, Harry, hace juego con el mío.—dijo burlonamente, aunque aceptaba que Harry se veía bastante bien en esa armadura falsa.

Ron y Harry se quedaron boquiabiertos, y Ginny se cubrió la boca con la mano para reprimir una risita al ver la cara de su hermano.

Hermione llevaba puesto un vestido color palo de rosa que se ceñía en la cintura y caía suelto desde la cadera hasta el suelo, casi rozándolo. Era de mangas largas que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus manos, y el cuello dejaba ver la parte de arriba de los hombros, pero sin escote. Su cabello era liso (jamás creyeron que pudiera ser posible) con unos pocos rizos en las puntas, y llevaba la tiara que había estado haciendo hacía unos días. Las orillas de las magas eran de color dorado, así como el de la orilla de la falda.

—¿Saben? Hay muchísima gente entrando, y todos están disfrazados¿porqué no los ven a ellos también?

Avergonzados, miraron hacia otra parte; Ginny le guiñó un ojo a Hermione y señaló a Ron con la mirada.

—Te ves... —comenzó Ron. Harry carraspeó—, te ves genial.

—Gracias, tú también. ¿Quién eres¿William Scarlet?

—Robin Hood.—la corrigió—. Pero supongo que el cabello...

—Sí, sí, el cabello—terminó ella, notando su nerviosismo—. Debí suponerlo. Bueno, no estaba tan errada¿no?

Sonrió. Ron se sonrojó y se levantó torpemente de la mesa.

—Voy-voy a preguntar dónde está el ponche.

Cuando se fue, y estuvieron seguros de que ya no los escuchaba, estallaron en carcajadas.

—Muy buena, Hermione—dijo Ginny, con lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan nervioso.

—Fue un accidente.—dijo ella, sonrojándose también un poco. Sabía que le gustaba a Ron desde hacía tiempo, pero no había querido hacerlo sentir incómodo.

Volvió al poco tiempo, con un ligero sonrosado en sus mejillas, pero ya mucho más en control de sí mismo. Estaban en medio de una nueva conversación cuando Dumbeldore hizo su aparición y los hizo ponerse de pie.

—Buenas noches alumnos, y feliz Halloween. Espero que la sorpresa que les hemos preparado sea digna de ustedes y los haga disfrutar de esta linda velada. Antes de seguir quiero decir a cada uno de ustedes que sus disfraces son magníficos. Todos. El baile terminará a las doce—se escucharon abucheos en todas las mesas—, que lo disfruten.

Y si estamos en esta escenografía muggle¿porqué no agregarle sonido muggle? Les presento—y extendió una mano hacia el templete— ¡a Morpheus!

Los aplausos y gritos no se hicieron esperar. La banda de por sí era bastante conocida tanto por su talento como por su buena música. Ni siquiera era necesario mencionar que todos sus integrantes eran _metamorfos_ para que se ganaran el asombro de sus espectadores. Subieron a la plataforma cuatro niños vestidos como tal, dos de ellos cargando guitarras eléctricas (que para sorpresa de todos, eran completamente muggles), uno con un bajo eléctrico, y el otro con un par de baquetas en la mano.

Tomaron sus lugares y agitando infantilmente las manos saludaron al público, que ya estaba eufórico y de pie. Sonrieron, y al tocar el primer acorde de las guitarras, su aspecto cambió completamente al de cuatro jóvenes altos y apuestos que comenzaron a tocar música punk. Para la mitad de la primera canción, la minoría se había quedado sentada.

Su estilo y apariencia cambiaban constantemente comenzando por el punk, pasando por rock, pop, y hasta música de los 70's. Lo más divertido era ver a quienes siempre habían sido magos, tratar de seguir los pasos a aquellos que si bien no eran hijos de muggles, al menos tenían suficiente contacto con ellos.

De acuerdo con la canción y el intérprete original, los chicos de Morpheus imitaban desde su manera de tomar el micrófono hasta el color de cada uno de sus cabellos y las cintas de sus zapatos.

El trío de Gryffindor no se había levantado de sus sillas más que para gritar y aplaudir, pero no habían puesto un pie en la pista. Harry y Ron porque odiaban bailar. Hermione por solidaridad.

—Voy por ponche.— dijo ella, y se levantó.

Fue a la mesa de las bebidas y tomó una copa, que llenó con ponche de color rojo brillante.

—Hola, Granger¿disfrutas de tu noche de Sangre Sucia?

Hermione dejó el cucharón en el ponche y se llevó la copa a la boca. Evitaba mirarlo, y desviaba su vista hacia el templete.

—¿Me vas a ignorar?

—Todo lo que pueda—respondió—. Desaparécete¿sí?

—¿Ni siquiera me vas a decir que te gusta mi disfraz?

Hermione se volvió, aburrida, pero se quedó atónita al mirarlo. Ya se había puesto la capa, y su sonrisa burlona dejaba ver dos blancos y afilados colmillos.

—Un vampiro—dijo ella—. Va bien contigo, sediento de sangre.

—¿Esperas que me ría? El único disfraz que va bien contigo es el de... Sangre Sucia Granger. Esperaba verte aquí cargando algún libro.

—Como ves, no es así.—respondió molesta. Vació la copa y la dejó en la mesa, inmediatamente quedó limpia, lista para que alguien más la usara.

—Oye, oye, no te molestes, tú empezaste.

—Porque TÚ empezaste en primer lugar. Has sido el primero en insultar desde que te conozco. Ahora, déjame en paz—se dirigió de nuevo hacia su mesa, pero él la tomó del brazo.—. ¿Qué no entendiste¡Que me dejes!

La mano que sostenía fuertemente a Hermione por el brazo, se deslizó hasta su muñeca sin soltarla un segundo. Draco la jaló hacia la pista de baile, pero ella se resistió. En ese momento, Morpheus tomó la apariencia de Jet, y comenzó a tocar "Are you gonna be my girl?"

—¿Qué demonios te propones?

—Mira, el que Potter y la Comadreja no sepan bailar, no quiere decir que te tienes que quedar sentada con ellos.

—No bailo porque no quiero.

—Sí, claro. Te he visto con esas cosas orejeras y un aparato muggle cuando rondas por la sala común. Te encanta bailar.

—Se llama CD Player, Malfoy.

Finalmente cedió y lo siguió hasta la pista. Él bailaba sin verla a la cara, y ella también. _Solo una canción_ pensaba, _y luego me voy de aquí._ De reojo se fijó en Draco y notó que por primera vez en años no mostraba desdén. Él sintió su mirada y se la devolvió. Le sonrió débilmente y siguió bailando.

—Oye, para ser un enemigo de muggles, bailas tan bien como uno.—comentó Hermione.

—Gracias. Tú también.

—¿Hola¿Crees que no hago nada en las vacaciones? También salgo a divertirme.

—No lo dudo.—respondió sarcásticamente mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la cintura para dar una vuelta.

La canción se acabó y entonces la banda se transformó en Matchbox 20, la tonada de "Disease" comenzó a sonar por todo el comedor, siendo recibida por más aplausos y gritos. Morpheus parecía nunca cansarse.

Aunque no quisieran aceptarlo, se estaban divirtiendo. La música retumbaba en sus oídos y hacía vibrar las llamas de las velas. No escuchaban nada de lo que todos los demás decían, y para escucharse entre ellos tenían que acercarse al oído del otro. Draco parecía haber tomado clases de baile en alguna parte, y le gustaba la música (por mucho que lo negara), se sabía la letra de la canción y la cantaba sabiendo que nadie podría escucharlo.

Ella se reía de sus ocurrencias e intentaba seguirle el paso. Sin darse cuenta, la gente se les quedaba viendo y comenzaban a llamar la atención. Para su suerte, los demás nunca dejaron de bailar para observarlos, por lo que aún pasaban desapercibidos ante algunos.

Por su parte, Ron se había percatado de la ausencia se su amiga desde hacía tiempo.

—Oye, Harry¿dónde se habrá metido esta niña?

—Déjala, ya vuelve. Desde que la nombraron ganadora del Premio Anual tiene cosas que hacer.

—¿A la mitad de una fiesta?

—¿Porqué no? Tal vez se topó con algún chico ebrio y tuvo que reportarlo y llevarlo a alguna parte.

Ron ahogó un grito y señaló a la pista, incapaz de hablar.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Harry, y miró en la dirección en que apuntaba el pelirrojo— ¡Que me parta un rayo¿Qué demonios está haciendo?—y aguzó la vista. Malfoy. No podía creerlo—¿No piensas que puede ser... no sé, algún deber de los que te decía?

—¿Bailar con Malfoy¿Perdiste la cabeza?

—Bueno, los dos son premios anuales¿no? Tal vez los forzaron a hacer eso, como cuando me forzaron a mí a bailar un vals en el torneo de los Tres Magos.

—Tal vez... solo tal vez...—sus orejas estaban de color rojo.

—Ron, no te pongas celoso. Es Malfoy¿realmente crees que él querría algo con Hermione? Ella no, te lo aseguro.

La canción terminó y todos estallaron en aplausos y ovaciones otra vez. Draco sacó su reloj de bolsillo, que lo hacía parecer aún más un vampiro de casi cuatrocientos años. Sin cambiar de apariencia, Morpheus comenzó a tocar "Unwell", para deleite de muchos y tortura de otros.

—Como pensé—dijo él, guardando otra vez su reloj—. Ya casi termina.

Hermione supuso que eso sería todo y se disponía a irse cuando él la detuvo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A mi mesa.

—¿Ya te cansaste? Que poco aguante.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él la tomó otra vez de la cintura, y le acomodó la mano en el hombro.

—Esto _casi_ termina, pero no todavía.—luego comenzó a balancearse y a bailar al ritmo de la nueva canción.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente. La última vez que había tenido a Draco tan cerca la había salvado de aquellos cuervos infernales, o había intentado matarla. Nunca había esperado algo como esto. Aspiró inconscientemente su aroma. Cítrico. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo apreciar el cuello blanco de su compañero, más pálido a causa del atuendo oscuro que llevaba. Se fijó en cada detalle, hasta la delgadísima cinta de cuero negro que se había puesto en el cuello. Siempre le había gustado cómo se veía.

Recordó la letra de la canción y quiso concentrarse en eso.

**_All day staring at the ceiling_**

**_Making friends with shadows on my wall_**

_Piensa en la canción, Hermione_, se repetía _Piensa en la música y la métrica. No pienses en él._

**_All night hearing voices telling me_**

**_That I should get some sleep_**

**_Because tomorrow might be good for something_**

—¿Sabes? Al principio no te reconocí.—comentó él.

—¿No?

**_Hold on _**

**_Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown_**

**_And I don't know why_**

—No, ya sabes, el cabello.

—Claro, el cabello.

—Te ves bien.

—Gracias—sintió que sus mejillas ardían—. Tú también.

'_Contrólate, maldita sea_.'

**_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell _**

**_I know right now you can't tell_**

**_But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see_**

**_A different side of me_**

—Tus colmillos son muy ingeniosos. ¿Cómo los hiciste?

**_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired _**

**_I know right now you don't care_**

**_But soon enough you're gonna think of me_**

**_And how I used to be...me_**

—Yo también tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga.

**_I'm talking to myself in public _**

**_Dodging glances on the train_**

—Sí, debí suponerlo.

**_And I know, I know they've all been talking about me _**

**_I can hear them whisper_**

—Y…—siguió ella—¿tienes que hacer ronda hoy?

**_And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me_**

—Sí¿puedes creerlo?

**_Out of all the hours thinking _**

**_Somehow I've lost my mind_**

Draco había acercado su rostro al de ella y le hablaba al oído para que pudiera escucharlo. _Está demasiado cerca _pensaba ella _ Demasiado, demasiado._

**_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell _**

**_I know right now you can't tell_**

**_But stay a while and maybe then you'll see_**

**_A different side of me_**

—Snape dijo que podía haber chicos ebrios. Ya sabes, el ponche. A la mayoría se le pasa la mano, a pesar de lo ligero que está.

**_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired _**

**_I know right now you don't care_**

**_But soon enough you're gonna think of me_**

**_And how I used to be_**

—Claro.—respondió ella.

**_I've been talking in my sleep _**

**_Pretty soon they'll come to get me_**

**_Yeah, they're taking me away_**

—Tenemos muchos niños y no quieren ver una escenita. Yo digo que no deberían de estar juntos los de primero con los de séptimo, pero mira.

**_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell _**

**_I know right now you can't tell_**

**_But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see_**

**_A different side of me_**

—Te iban a pedir a ti—continuó— que hicieras ronda también, pero los profesores decidieron que solo los prefectos y yo. En caso de que se necesitara la fuerza.

**_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired _**

**_I know right now you don't care_**

**_But soon enough you're gonna think of me_**

**_And how I used to be_**

—¿Creen que no podría haber usado magia?—inquirió ella, un tanto ofendida.

—No, no es eso. No querían que las chicas se vieran involucradas en algo así.—vio la herida en su hombro, aún con el maquillaje no había logrado borrar la cicatriz. Se sintió repentinamente culpable, y solo atinó a acercarse más, casi envolviéndola en un abrazo.

**_Yeah, how I used to be _**

**_How I used to be_**

**_Well, I'm just a little unwell_**

La música comenzaba a desvanecerse. Pronto se terminaría la canción.

**_How I used to be _**

**_How I used to be_**

**_I'm just a little unwell_**

El sonido se fue haciendo más bajo, hasta que terminó por alejarse y dio por concluida la última pieza del baile. Todos se volvieron hacia la banda y aplaudieron con más energía esta vez, porque sabían que ya se iban. Ellos volvieron a sonreír y dieron las gracias. Tanto alumnos como maestros seguían aplaudiendo.

—Gracias—dijo Hermione, volviéndose hacia Draco, pero sin dejar de batir palmas—. Me estaba dando la aburrida de mi vida.

—No hay de qué—respondió el, sonriendo, pero sin mirarla. Ella no pudo evitar admirar su sonrisa y su blancos colmillos. Habría hecho de un perfecto vampiro—. Te debía una por la vez que te ataqué... y los cuervos...—añadió en un tono más bajo.

Ella se rió.

—Voy con los chicos, supongo que no te veré hasta mañana.

—Depende de lo que dure la ronda.

—Bueno, si llegas cuando me haya ido a dormir, recuerda agitar los frascos por última vez. Para mañana estarán listos.

—Sí, señora.—se burló. Y se fueron por caminos opuestos.

Hermione intentó borrar la sonrisa de su rostro al llegar a la mesa de Ron y Harry, pero no pudo. En cambio, quiso ocultarlo con otro tipo de comentarios.

—La banda es genial¿no lo creen?

—Sí, claro—dijo Ron, evidentemente molesto—. Ha de haber sido una _muy_ buena banda para que su música volviera loca a la gente.

—¿Loca?—inquirió Hermione sin entender. Harry se había vuelto hacia otro lado; no quería mirar.

—Sí, ya sabes, se les sube todo a la cabeza. Incluso bailan... con enemigos a muerte.

—Ron¿de qué estás hablando?

Ron bufó incrédulo. Recogió su arco y su carcaj, que le había tomado toda la fiesta encontrar, y se alejó de la mesa un par de pasos en dirección a la puerta. Solo pensaba en salir de ahí.

—Creí que tú eras la lista. Tal vez deberías mejorar un poco tu percepción de las palabras. No tiene caso seguir aquí. Me voy.

Hermione miró a Harry sin comprender todavía, buscando una explicación e implorándole con los ojos que no la dejara así. Ron ya se había alejado.

—Lo siento, Hermione—le dijo cabizbajo—, pero Ron tiene razón. Hasta mañana.

Y se fue también. Ginny se había ido hacía largo rato, y no había nadie más con quien quisiera regresar a la torre. No quería volver sola. Menos tomando en cuenta que Draco no estaría ahí, y si algo pasaba... ¿Y porqué estaba pensando en él? Carajo, como si él fuera a protegerla. Pero¿no había prometido eso¿Protegerla¿Malfoy¿Y desde cuándo él se interesaba por alguien más que sí mismo?

Caminó con la mirada clavada en el suelo hacia las escaleras que daban a su torre. El corazón le latía con fuerza, aterrada de lo que pudiera pasar mientras estuviera sola en ese lugar. ¿Y qué si algo más atacaba en ese momento¿Qué haría entonces? No podía gritar, no podía decirle a nadie. Y de pronto quiso dejarse caer al suelo y llorar con el rostro escondido entre las manos; impotente, sola.

—¡Granger!—escuchó llamar desde detrás—Espera...

Se volvió. Draco se acercaba e intentaba recuperar la respiración. Se recargó en el respaldo de una silla, pasando su peso a la pierna derecha y mirando ligeramente hacia un lado. _¿Qué te pasa, Hermione¡No puedes estar observándolo así¡Es Malfoy!_

—¿Qué?

—Solo quería preguntarte, que si no querías volver sola a la torre, ya sabes, por lo que ha pasado, tal vez puedas acompañarnos a la ronda y así volveríamos juntos.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Te sientes bien? Acabas de pedirme que te acompañe para no quedarme sola.

—N-no hice eso; solo que pensé que... Rayos, Granger, esto no es fácil para mí y lo sabes perfectamente. No hagas las cosas más complicadas.

—Está bien, lo siento—rió por lo bajo—. Muy bien, voy con ustedes, pero con una condición.

—¿Y encima me pones condiciones?

—Ah, claro—respondió arrogantemente—. No quiero que ningún borracho se me acerque. Y también quiero que me expliques porqué está pasando todo esto.

—¿Tiene que ser esta noche?

—Sí.

Draco suspiró resignado.

—Como sea. Vámonos ya para no tardar. No tengo ánimos para ver adolescentes delirantes.

**_ooo_**

Había pasado media hora sin incidentes importantes. Un par de parejitas escondidas en rincones, uno que otro chico al que se le había pasado la mano con el ponche, e incluso los seguidores de Fred y George que intentaban hacer una broma frente a la puerta de las cocinas. Habían salvado a un centenar de elfos domésticos de terminar en el hospital con un paro cardíaco.

Cuando terminaron de recorrer la escuela, cada grupo de prefectos se fue por su lado a las torres de sus casas, y Draco y Hermione se encaminaron a sus propios dormitorios.

—Vaya noche.—comentó Hermione.

—Y que lo digas.

Ambos se miraron uno al otro al no ser ellos quienes dijeron esa última frase. Detrás, Ron se encontraba recargado de espaldas en la pared.

—Creí que los disfraces solo valían en el salón.—dijo el pelirrojo.

—Ron¿no deberías estar en la torre de Gryffindor?

—Perdí mi arco de nuevo antes de llegar. Esos bromistas idiotas... Al final encontré no solo el arco sino también una escenita.

—¿Escenita?—Draco estaba por de más confundido.

—Tú cállate, Malfoy, nadie está hablando contigo.

—¡Ron!

—¿Lo defiendes?—preguntó indignado— No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo.

—¿Podrías al menos decirme de qué estás hablando?

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?—resopló— Fuiste tú la que nos dejó para ir a bailar con ese Mortífago.

Draco hizo ademán de saltarle encima, pero Hermione le puso la mano en el brazo para que se controlara.

—¿Cómo me llamaste, imbécil?

—Mortífago—repitió Ron, desafiante, acercándosele lentamente—. Y lo volvería a hacer, _Mortífago_

Draco ignoró la advertencia de Hermione y avanzó hacia él, retándolo. Ron cerró la mano derecha en un puño y entrecerró los ojos. Luego, añadió siseante:

—Fuiste demasiado lejos, Malfoy. No voy a permitir que esto siga.

Levantó el brazo y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla. Draco ni siquiera se inmutó, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo golpeó de regreso. Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca y tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

—¡Paren!—suplicó. Se acercó rápidamente a ellos y tomó a Draco por los hombros, haciéndolo retroceder. Al tenerla cerca, dejaron de agredirse, quizá por que no sufriera un golpe perdido.

Cuando estuvo en medio de ellos, colocó una mano en el pecho de cada uno, para mantenerlos a raya. Miró primero a Ron, con el rostro enrabietado.

—¡Tú! Podría reportarte por agredir a un prefecto de alto rango, aunque sea Malfoy. ¡Vete antes de que cambie de opinión! Si tu enojo era conmigo, no tenías porqué meterlo a él.

Ron echó un último vistazo a Draco, como prometiéndole una verdadera pelea en cuanto hubiera oportunidad. Luego la miró a ella, ya no molesto, sino herido. Y después se fue sin decir nada más.

—¡Y tú!—le dijo a Draco una vez que Ron se hubo marchado— No esperes que meta las manos al fuego por ti otra vez. Te has merecido peores golpes. Te sugiero que te controles, porque la próxima vez, no seré yo quien te defienda. Ron puede ser un ingenuo, pero sabe lo que hace cuando de pelear se trata. Tuvo cinco hermanos que lo enseñaron.

Draco se limpió la sangre del labio con la mano y tragó saliva, tratando de calmarse. Aún podría correr y alcanzarlo, y golpearlo hasta matarlo. Miró a Hermione, y sus ojos parecieron cambiar completamente.

—Cada vez estoy más lejos de que me perdones todo esto¿verdad?

—Y continúas alejándote.—le respondió.

Siguieron su camino hacia sus dormitorios, dijeron la contraseña, y entraron como si nada. Sin embargo, no se hablaron en todo el regreso.

—Ahora sí—dijo Hermione—. Me debes más de una explicación. Sugiero que comiences por el principio.

—¿Con eso se saldan las cuentas?

—Tal vez, pero no es muy seguro. Cada vez que pides perdón por cualquier cosa, haces algo mucho peor. Yo digo que vas cayendo por el precipicio.

—¿Y de verdad quieres conocer toda la historia?

—Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión respecto a ti, Malfoy.

—¿Nada?

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Draco suspiró resignado.

—Siéntate. Espero que no hayas planeado dormir hoy. Ésta va a ser una historia muy larga.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡Hey¡Aquí la loca de nuevo! Jajaja. Por fin se aclararán todas sus dudas¿no? ) pero hasta el próximo capítulo. Y no desesperen por ese beso. No tarda mucho ;)

Gracias por haber leído, no olviden dejar reviews.

**Eledhwen Moonlight Spell**


	8. Noche de bruja y mago segunda parte

¡Hey! Perdón por no haber subido antes. Veamos, mi excusa esta vez será... ¿y para qué les digo mentiras? Estaba esperando unos pocos más de reviews, pero supongo que los que me han llegado hasta ahora son los que de verdad han seguido la historia y siguen con ganas de leerla¿no¿qué más da si son tres personas¿Qué más da si son veinte? Mientras de verdad les guste, y me guste a mí lo que estoy haciendo, no me importa el resto

Bueno, el esperado capítulo 8, con la historia de Draco, y un par de sorpresas más. No dejen de leer y no olviden dejar un review al final¿ok?

**CoNnY—B: **Mmm, supongo que todos nos hemos vuelto adictos a los fics en algún momento, jeje. No te preocupes, si no se te pasa al rato, entonces tal vez sea tiempo de que vayas haciendo los tuyos propios o eso me pasó a mí. ¡Gracias por leer mi fic! Espero que te guste y que salgas un poco de dudas respecto a Draco. Saludos!

**Sly: **¡Que bien que te sigue gustando la historia! Bueno, aquí se explica un poco mejor lo de los cuervos. Lo he hecho tan largo como pude para que quedara la idea principal de la historia, de acuerdo con el título y todo, espero que te guste. ¡Gracias!

**Dark Raxiel: **Jaja, no te preocupes, a varios se les fue la onda. De hecho, eso me pasa por mimar a cierta gente. Supongo que de ahora en adelante las esperaré a ustedes, que sí han seguido la historia, antes de subir el siguiente capítulo . Si te gustaron los dos anteriores, éste te va a gustar más (espero) porque es como que aclarar todos esos puntos que quedaron sueltos atrás. Sin que falte ese elemento sorpresa que muero porque lean! No olvides dejar un review!

**Alici Mlfoy: **Errr, espero no haber tardado mucho! Y espero que la historia que cuento aquí compense el tiempo que te hice esperar. Gracias por leerme. No olvides dejar review!

**Draco Girl: **¡hey¡Gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste el capítulo, por fin un poco más de romance. Y no, no se va a poner cursi nada más por eso. A ratos sí, pero ya sabes cómo son estos dos, esos ratos duran muy poco ;) La historia de Draco... es muy larga, pero no la cuento toda aquí, si no¿qué me quedaría para el futuro? ;) Besos! Gracias!

**Anne M. Riddle: **Bueno, bueno¿qué tenemos aquí¡Hola! Acabo de leer tu fic nuevo, me ha encantado, pero eso ya lo sabes porque de seguro ya leíste mi review¿no¡Sigue escribiendo¡vas por muy buen camino! Gracias por todo! Besos!

**White Ti99er: **¿Y a ti qué te puedo decir? Gracias por todo y espero que no olvides dejar un review como prometiste. Te veo el lunes en la escuela! ¬¬ sí, ya sé que es terrible, pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer?

**lily: **Jajaja¡una más que se quedó rezagada! No te preocupes, pasa. Espero que te guste este capítulo a ver si se te quita un poco la intriga, y te deja más ) no te creas, en serio espero que te guste. Besos! Gracias!

**alSuvEr: **Bueno, ahora leerás la historia de Drak espero que te guste. Saludos!

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Máscaras **

**Capítulo VIII: Noche de bruja... Y mago (Segunda parte)**

Hermione fue hasta su sillón favorito y se sentó, quitándose las sandalias y la tiara, porque ya no podía más. Se hubiera quedado dormida allí mismo si no hubiera sido porque se moría de ganas por escuchar la historia de Malfoy. Siete años había vivido en la ignorancia, sin saber nada más que los rumores que corrían en el colegio y lo que ella misma había logrado averiguar. Por fin la historia completa de su arrogante y lujosa vida, o al menos las suficientes pistas para saberlo.

—Te ves cansada—dijo él, tratando de evadir el tema—. Tal vez deba contarte cuando no te sientas así...

—Tú no vas a ningún lado, Malfoy. No hasta que termines tu historia. Quiero saber a qué me estoy enfrentando cuando cosas extrañas pasan. Porque lo que está destinado a pasarte a ti, siempre me alcanza también.

—No es mi culpa, Granger—se defendió él—. Tú sola te lo buscas, simplemente cada vez que te metes en problemas con Potter.

—Sí, con HARRY, no contigo. NUNCA contigo.

—Bueno, bueno, ya entendí tu punto. ¿Lo ves? Estás tan cansada que te alteras fácilmente. Mejor otro día.

—No. Ahora.

Draco se había acorralado a sí mismo. ¿Cómo puedes negarle una explicación así a alguien que ha sufrido por tu culpa¿Aunque fuera Granger? Sí, quizá se merecía un poco de sufrimiento, pero algo dentro le decía que no tenía la culpa. ¿Inocente? No del todo, pero lo suficiente para ser acreedora de la historia de los Malfoy. ¿Tendría que contarla toda? No, no era necesario, pero quizá lo haría.

Tragó saliva y se acomodó en otro de los sillones junto al fuego, recostándose y cubriendo sus ojos con el antebrazo.

—De nada te servirá hacerte el fatigado. Me lo cuentas, y ahora.—ordenó Hermione.

—Ya, ya. Relájate un poco, lo necesitarás si de todos modos voy a explicarte lo que ha pasado.

Hermione suspiró dejando atrás todas sus tensiones de la semana. Se olvidó por un momento del pleito con Ron, el baile de Halloween, el hecho de haber tenido a Draco así de cerca. Entró en su estado de concentración al que solo llegaba cuando estudiaba, y se dedicó a escuchar atentamente lo que Draco iba a decirle.

—Mi vida no es un cuento de hadas, Granger, aunque todos lo piensen así. Se han basado en lo que escuchan y no lo que es—Hermione sintió su estómago dar un vuelvo; justo lo que ella había hecho toda la vida—. Creen que el apellido Malfoy es corrupto y oscuro, y que vivimos de muertes. Pero no somos buitres, quiero que entiendas eso. Lo que está pasando en este momento no es algo que haya sido siempre así. Sé que estás pensando que mi padre es un mortífago por avaricia y sed de poder, pero no es así. Él tuvo sus razones, y aunque estoy en desacuerdo con ellas, no me queda más que respetarlo por lo que ha hecho—en este punto Hermione quiso reír "¿Por matar gente¿Eso te hace respetarlo?",pero siguió escuchando—.

>>Cuando yo nací, Lord Voldemort estaba ganando muchísima fuerza, como bien sabes. Y aunque la familia Malfoy se ha relacionado con magia oscura desde hace siglos, nunca creerías que no la utilizaban de la manera en que ese Mago obligó a sus seguidores a hacerlo. Mi padre se volvió uno de sus Mortífagos poco antes que yo naciera, no porque quería ser poderoso, sino porque tenía habilidad, tenía la fama que se necesitaba, y Voldemort lo escogió. De la nada. Él se negó, pero tuvo que obedecerlo al fin, porque amenazó con destruir a mi madre, quien entonces estaba embarazada de mí.

>>Ah, pero seguir a Voldemort es caminar por un callejón sin salida, y de un solo sentido. Una vez que entras, ya nunca puedes salir. Mi padre tuvo que soportar todo esto, incluso cuando el poderío de Voldemort se vino abajo. Lo culparon de asesinatos, de los que sí era responsable, pero también lo tacharon de criminal indecible, y eso no es verdad.

>>Cuando yo supe esto, que es la verdadera razón por la que se unió a ese bastardo, no podía creerlo. Voldemort juró una y otra vez que volvería, y que querría encontrar todo como lo había dejado en sus momentos de gloria. Por eso todos sus Mortífagos se dedicaron a educar a sus hijos a la manera que él había querido. Por eso todos nosotros quedamos en Slytherin. Por eso nuestra arrogancia, nuestros extensos conocimientos de magia negra, nuestro desprecio por los Sangre Sucia...

>>Mi padre siempre ha sido tan exigente conmigo como no tienes idea. En toda mi infancia no me permitió un error, ni una caída. Si algo salía mal, era culpa mía, y me hacía pagarlo caro. Quiso volverme resistente al dolor, y también a mi madre, por eso cada vez que me castigaba, lo hacía frente a ella, para que aprendiera a verme sufrir sin inmutarse. Y a mí me enseñó a soportar cada castigo sin pedir ayuda, aunque eso ha significado diecisiete años de dolor.

>>Creo que soy una de las pocas personas que resisten una maldición crucicatus. No creo que quieras saber lo que se siente; y no es un logro del que esté orgulloso. Nunca obtuve de mi padre más que regaños y torturas. Si pensabas que nuestra relación era perfecta, estabas completamente fuera de la realidad.

>>No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que su maltrato me había afectado hasta la noche en la que te ataqué. Yo tuve que soportar eso día tras día, a veces más de una vez. Aún así, no es excusa, lamento lo que te hice, porque no es culpa tuya.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, como si la siguiente parte del relato fuera tan dolorosa que la evitara hasta donde pudiera. Se sorprendió de lo mucho que le dolían los recuerdos, porque tanto el dolor físico como el mental, se habían quedado grabados en él para siempre. Podía haber pasado cien años lejos de todo, y aún seguiría reviviendo las veces en que lo torturaban hasta casi matarlo.

—Eso explica tu neurosis ese día. Pero¿y los cuervos?

—¡Maldición, Granger¿No puedes esperar un segundo? Lo que te he dicho ya es demasiado, no me presiones. Solo quiero que sepas lo indispensable de lo que sigue. Cualquier detalle te envuelve más en el peligro.

Hermione se arrepintió de haberlo apresurado. Le había tomado tanto tiempo lograr que se lo dijera, como para echarlo todo a perder por una absurda prisa que no podía controlar. Subió las piernas al sillón, envolviéndolas con los brazos y recargando su barbilla en ellas.

—Lo lamento. No quise que sonara así. Creí que ya no me dirías nada más.

—Está bien, entiendo tus ansias. Ahora quiero que entiendas tú también que esto no es nada fácil. Aprende a ser paciente. Pensé que para estas alturas ya sabrías hacerlo.

Siempre Draco Malfoy. Ni siquiera en su estado más vulnerable dejaba de ser grosero y arrogante. Siempre el que tenía la última palabra. Y, últimamente, el que siempre tenía la razón.

—Mi padre—continuó— quería que siguiera sus pasos para hacer feliz a Voldemort. Además, de esa manera aseguraba mi propia vida y la de mi madre. Y¿porqué no? La de las personas que yo apreciara. Cuando él se involucró en esa vida de magia negra, condenó a su descendencia a continuarla. Y yo soy el que lleva el castigo. Si alguna vez pensó que lo que hacía salvaría nuestras vidas, nunca se detuvo a pensar que también las estaba condenando.

>>Yo me negué, como podrás asumir. Pero no, supongo que eres igual que los demás, y que con ese cerebrito tuyo ya habrás deducido lo que me queda de vida como un Mortífago feliz de serlo.

—Pero yo no...—interrumpió Hermione, ofendida de que la llamara "igual que los demás"

—¿Quieres seguir escuchando o qué? Puedo callarme, no tengo porqué seguir con esto.

—Lo siento.

—Así está mejor. Ahora él está intentando por todos los medios hacerme cambiar de opinión, u obligarme en el último de los casos (y sí es capaz de hacerlo). Solo que nunca contó que sus palabras ya no tienen efecto en mí. Se cerró todas las puertas cuando me volvió tan "resistente" como él mismo había querido. Nada de lo que haga ahora servirá. Así que, pensando que eso podría resultar, me ha estado amenazando físicamente, llegando a varias agresiones, como la de los cuervos.

Guardó silencio nuevamente. Hermione se sintió confusamente dolida. Tal vez su nivel de empatía era tan alto que había acabado por entender a Malfoy. ¡Ha¡Entender a Malfoy¡Estaba loca! Sí, lo estaba, desde hacía tiempo, pero no podía determinar la causa. Quizá más tarde.

—¿Eso es todo?—preguntó, en un tono tranquilo y bajo, no queriendo romper el respetuoso silencio que se había formado a su alrededor.

—Sí.

Pero Hermione no se quería quedar con dudas, y ese era el momento perfecto para aclararlas todas.

—Una cosa más.

—Depende de lo que sea.—respondió él, no se había quitado el antebrazo de los ojos.

—Esa noche, cuando los cuervos nos atacaron¿porqué no te defendiste?

—¿Acaso no me viste defenderme?

—Me refiero a que no usaste magia.

—No quería hacerlo.

—Pero eran solo cuervos, no pasaba nada. Incluso yo detuve a uno con un hechizo muy simple...

Draco se levantó de pronto, mirándola con odio, y agitó las manos poniendo énfasis a sus palabras.

—¡No eran solo cuervos! Mira, si hubiera querido, hubiera sido demasiado fácil deshacerme de ellos. Si no utilicé magia es porque sabía con qué me estaba enfrentando. Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, Granger, tú nunca sabes en lo que te metes, y entras en la boca del lobo como si nada. No te detienes a pensar en lo que pasaría, solo lo haces y ya. Yo no soy así¡entiende!

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, conteniéndose. Había herido su ego, y eso era lo peor que le podían hacer. Que no pensaba en lo que hacía¿la tomaba por tonta? Draco siguió, sin importarle ese gesto de debilidad y tristeza:

—No alcanzas a comprender esto. Para nada. Tu padre nunca mandó a sus aliados a atacarte, sabiendo que no podrías defenderte. Si no me mataron aquella noche, fue solo para dejarme escarmentado. Él quiere que lo obedezca y no funcionó. Esa vez ya fue bastante grave, la siguiente intentará quitarme la vida. ¡Eso no te lo harían a ti, Granger¡Nunca han intentado quitarte la vida por no obedecer¡Y menos tu propia familia!

Luego escondió su rostro entre las manos. Hermione solo pudo observarlo. No parecía que fuera a llorar, Draco Malfoy nunca lloraba, y mucho menos frente a ella. En vez de eso parecía tener ganas de gritar todo lo que le habían hecho en sus cortos diecisiete años de vida. Daba la impresión de tener tanto encerrado en su corazón, que estallaría de pronto. Se puso a pensar en todo lo que le había dicho. ¿Habría recibido alguna vez el cariño que todo padre daba? Lo dudaba. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que su madre lo veía ser maltratado sin hacer nada?

Contra todo lo que hubiera esperado hacer, se levantó, fue hasta el sillón donde se encontraba su compañero de cuarto y peor enemigo en toda su vida escolar, y se sentó junto a él. Al sentir su peso en el sillón, Draco sacó la cara de entre sus manos y la miró con cierto asco.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Hace cuánto que me odias, Malfoy?—preguntó ella.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Desde siempre, por supuesto.

—¿Y porqué me has contado todo esto?

Él dudó un momento. Sin mirarla a los ojos, respondió:

—Te odio, Granger, pero no por eso voy a dejar que ellos te lastimen por mi culpa. Es una cosa muy diferente a si lo hiciera yo.

Hermione estaba indignada:

—¿Quieres decir que no te quedaría en la conciencia si me lastimaras tú?

Draco estaba a punto de responder que no cuando recordó el día en que su desesperación lo llevó al punto de agredirla. Si no quedaba en su conciencia¿por qué le había pedido perdón? Tragó saliva y clavó la vista en el suelo. Estaba agotado, tanto física como moralmente. Lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que la única persona que sabía la historia ahora era aquella a quien más había odiado desde que había entrado a Hogwarts.

Estaba seguro de que Hermione recordaría ese día como "El día en que Draco Malfoy soltó toda la sopa, se quedó sin respuestas, y confesó que tiene alma". Humillante. Totalmente humillante.

—Si alguien llega a saber lo que te conté esta noche, Granger, te arrancaré las uñas yo mismo, y sabes que soy capaz.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, recargándose en el sillón, sin inmutarse por su amenaza. Sí, sabía que era capaz, pero también sabía su lado débil, y eso era muy útil cuando alguien quiere defenderse.

—¿Y tu historia?—preguntó él después de un momento de silencio.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nadie es perfecto¿no? Ni siquiera tú. ¿Cuál es tu tragedia?

Hermione volvió a recoger sus piernas y a recargar su barbilla sobre sus rodillas. Le ardían los ojos por la hora y el humo y el calor que habían desprendido las velas muggle del Comedor.

—Esa. Que no soy perfecta.

—¿Esa puede ser una tragedia, Granger¿No tienes nada mejor en qué pensar?

Pero ella no se ofendió por la pregunta. Comprendía perfectamente que no le creyera. Sin embargo, él también había sido sometido al dolor de no ser perfecto, con medidas distintas a las suyas, porque los Malfoy eran magos, y ella era solo una Sangre Sucia.

—Soy hija única, igual que tú, y yo también he pasado por la frustración de no ser como el mundo espera que sea. Antes de saber que era una bruja, intentaba por todos los medios agradar a mi familia siendo la mejor estudiante, sabiendo todo cuanto podía, y con cosas así. Más que nada intentaba reparar el daño que hacía cuando accidentalmente rompía un plato con magia o tiraba los cuadros de las paredes más altas.

>>Cuando tenía unos siete años fui a un museo con el resto de mi clase e hice que se cayera una escultura porque uno de los niños me hizo enojar. Era tanta mi rabia que alcanzó la escultura y se cayó, rompiéndose en pedazos. Nadie supo que había sido yo, pero para compensarlo indirectamente me esforcé tanto en la escuela que los maestros tuvieron que hablar con mis padres, diciéndoles que no me presionaran tanto.

>>Aunque no lo creas, es un vicio terrible, querer ser siempre la mejor. Cuando me di cuenta porqué lo hacía era demasiado tarde, ya había recibido mi carta de Hogwarts y me encargué de investigar todo lo posible, aprendiéndome los libros un día antes de subir al tren, para que los demás no pensaran que era incompetente. Siendo hija de muggles e ignorante de mis cualidades durante once años, era lo menos que se esperaría de mi: ser una completa inútil. Me prometí a mi misma que les probaría lo equivocados que estaban, pero hasta la fecha no lo he logrado.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?—preguntó Draco, completamente absorto en el relato—¿Cómo que no has logrado demostrarlo?—¿No era Hermione acaso, la mejor alumna de todo Hogwarts?

—Bueno—respondió ella—, no he logrado que dejes de llamarme Sangre Sucia¿no? Ni con todo lo que pueda saber, o aprender a hacer, dejaré de estar en esa categoría, de las personas a las que no te les acercas porque conoces su linaje y piensas que son demasiado poco para estar cerca de ellas.

—Yo no dije que...

—¡Claro que lo dijiste, Malfoy¡Miles de veces¡Aún ahora no dejas de decirlo! Siempre he sido y seré Sangre Sucia Granger.

Draco recordó con cierta amargura la conversación que había tenido con ella durante el baile. Nunca se detuvo a pensar en lo que decía, solo había dejado que las palabras fluyeran... La fuerza de la costumbre, la llamarían algunos. El colmo de la estupidez, la llamaba él.

—No quise que sonara así.

—Sí quisiste, para eso inventaste ese apodo. Y para eso acostumbraste a todos tus estúpidos seguidores a llamarme así, o dirigirse así conmigo.

Draco se dejó ir contra el respaldo del sillón y se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues ya que estamos en el trance de la desvelada y las disculpas, te pido que me perdones también por eso. Pero no sabes lo que estás diciendo. Si prestas suficiente atención, te darás cuenta de que solo yo te llamo Sangre Sucia.

—Sí, en mi cara. No quiero ni imaginarme todas las cosas que se dirán de mi a mis espaldas, empezando por ti.

—La verdad no parece importarte.

—¿Has escuchado una maldita palabra de lo que te he contado¡Soy actriz de tiempo completo!

Draco pareció pensar su siguiente respuesta. Su voz permanecía tranquila, y su mirada estaba ahora clavada en los ojos marrones de Hermione, inquisidora.

—¿Incluso ahora?

La chica pareció hundirse en sí misma. No, en ese momento estaba siendo sincera. Había contado lo que ni siquiera se habría atrevido a decir a Harry y a Ron, eso que, se suponía, eran sus mejores amigos. En todo caso, los únicos. ¿Por qué, entonces, no había dicho nada de esto¿Y por qué a Malfoy sí¿Qué diferencia había? Que los primeros eran sus amigos desde hacía seis, años, nunca le habían dado la espalda, y contaban con ella siempre. Mientras el segundo, había representado una piedra en el zapato incluso antes de tener que compartir clases en el colegio.

No tenía ningún sentido, pero por alguna razón tampoco lo estaba buscando.

A veces es mejor dejar que todo corra, y no intentar retener nada. Sabía que algún día se arrepentiría, pero también le quedaba claro que en el momento en que lo hiciera, se olvidaría de todo lo demás y sería feliz al menos un momento.

—Contéstame, Granger.

Hermione fijó la vista en el suelo, evitando a toda costa esos ojos grises que la interrogaban.

—No. Ahora no estoy actuando.

—Bien—respondió él con una débil sonrisa que al menos aparentaba tener un halo de sinceridad—. Yo tampoco.

Pero ella ya no podía más. Quería reír a carcajadas y llorar a todo pulmón al mismo tiempo. Quería dejarse caer al suelo de rodillas y gritar todo lo que había contenido durante tantos años. Miró hacia la ventana; el alba se acercaba. Las últimas trazas de negro azulado se estaban aclarando al punto de verse todo en tonos desde azul rey hasta cerúleo. Había pasado la noche entera hablando con Malfoy, y aún no podía creerlo.

Sabía que no iba a dormir, pero se levantó de todas maneras.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó él, simplemente queriendo saber, no había nada más de intención en su tono de voz.

—A mi habitación. ¿Tú te quedarás despierto?

—Tal vez—respondió—. Puede que al final me decida por irme a dormir también.

¿Dónde había quedado toda la hostilidad que se profesaban¿Y el odio¿Y los insultos?

Nada. Todo se desvanecía como la niebla en una mañana de Octubre, y quedaba olvidado en un pasado demasiado doloroso para ambos como para traerlo de nuevo a la vida. Mejor así. Todo estaba mejor ahora, y no sabían explicarlo.

—Dulces sueños.—agregó Draco cuando Hermione ya había cerrado su puerta. No sabía si lo había escuchado o no, pero por alguna razón necesitaba decirlo. Sintió como si un peso enorme le oprimiera el pecho, y se recostó en el sillón igual que antes de comenzar a contar su relato.

Cerró los ojos, y, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido con la tonada de _Unwell_ dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

Hermione se despertó cuando el sol ya entraba por su ventana y le daba de lleno en la cara. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía dormir sin preocupaciones al menos una noche. Vio su reloj. Once de la mañana. De modo que había tenido unas cinco horas de sueño, estaba bien. Se sentía completamente despierta y viva. Le podrían haber puesto un examen de Pociones Avanzadas en ese momento, y su humor no habría cambiado.

Nada podía ser mejor que eso. Y nada podía arruinarlo. O al menos eso pensaba.

Salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y aún tallándose los ojos a pesar de que ya se había ido a lavar. Esperaba no encontrar a Draco, así que fue a la ventana y se asomó. Fuera, grupos de alumnos se habían juntado a almorzar o a jugar quidditch. Por un momento sintió cierta envidia. No sabía siquiera volar en una escoba, mucho menos tener la suficiente capacidad para lanzarse al vació por una snitch o esquivar el golpe de una bludger.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio sobre la mesilla de la sala un sobre cerrado con su nombre escrito en él. La letra era de Harry. ¿Qué estaría haciendo esa carta allí¿Y Malfoy? Quizá se había ido a dormir después de todo. Bueno, le daba igual. Se acercó a la mesilla y tomó la carta. El sello de cera estaba cerrado, y la tomó por sorpresa el hecho de que Draco ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en leerla antes, si es que él la había puesto allí. ¿De qué otro modo, si no, había llegado a esa mesilla?

La abrió sin más, y leyó. Seguramente había estado apresurado cuando la escribió, por el desorden de letra que era. Lo que estaba en esa carta, se lo confirmó más tarde.

_Hermione:_

_Vine temprano a visitarte para ver cómo estabas luego de la ocupada noche que tuviste ayer. (obviamente me refiero a lo de Ron y Malfoy) __Por la razón que hubieras tenido, quería asegurarme de conseguir las dos versiones de la historia, y Ron está demasiado molesto como para intentar explicarme objetivamente lo que pasó anoche. De todos modos creo que para ti la fiesta siguió más tarde, porque cuando vine a buscarte, Malfoy me dijo que te habías ido a dormir muy tarde y que no te habías despertado. Incluso se ofreció a asomarse a tu habitación para asegurarse. ¿Desde cuándo hay esa confianza entre ustedes dos? La verdad, todo esto me está dando que pensar, pero quiero hablar de todo ello en persona, Herms, me preocupas, y no quiero que nuestra amistad se vea lastimada por culpa de esa serpiente. Te ruego que en cuanto estés lista, me lo hagas saber, pasaré por ti a tu torre para que podamos discutir esto de forma más calmada. Ansío saber lo que está pasando, y sobre todo, lo que te orilló a entablar una "amistad" con Draco Malfoy. Respóndeme pronto._

_Harry_

Hermione no cabía en sí de asombro y molestia. Guardó con furia la carta dentro del sobre nuevamente y, entrujándola en su puño, fue hasta la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy. Estaba a punto de golpearla para despertarlo, cuando escuchó una voz fría y dura como el metal que venía de la puerta de la torre.

—¿A dónde vas?

Se volvió. Era Malfoy. Parecía haberse levantado hacía mucho tiempo porque había tomado un baño (su cabello húmedo lo demostraba), y se veía completamente despierto. Estaba vestido todo de negro, y sus ojos grises brillaban con seriedad. Parecía haber recuperado la expresión altanera que siempre había tenido, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior, ni aquella distorsionada forma de reconciliación y nuevo comienzo. La noche de brujas había pasado, y con ella todos los sucesos que podrían haber cambiado la vida de ambos, en cierto sentido, al menos.

—¿Qué demonios es esto, Malfoy?—exigió Hermione. Le mostraba la carta, mientras su otra mano estaba apoyada en su cintura. No se avergonzaba de encontrarse todavía en camisón, despeinada y descalza. Solo pensaba en lo mucho que lo odiaba por lo que había dicho.

—¿De qué estás hablando¿Y adónde ibas tan apresuradamente?

—Creí que estabas todavía dormido. E iba precisamente a pedirte una explicación.

Draco fue hasta un sillón individual que se encontraba junto a la chimenea. EL fuego estaba apagado, y las cenizas frías estaban inmóviles.

—¿Otra más?—preguntó desganado. Ella casi se distrajo al notar que no estaba siendo realmente grosero. Se veía cansado, moralmente, como si alguien le hubiera exprimido el cerebro, y ya no diera más; sin embargo, no cedía.

—¿Así que vino Harry más temprano?

—Sí—respondió seca y tranquilamente—, de hecho fue él quien me despertó. Llamaba con tanta insistencia que tuve que abrirle. Quería verte en ese momento, y le dije que estabas dormida.

—¿Qué más le dijiste?

—Que te habías quedado despierta hasta muy tarde, y que seguías durmiendo, nada más. Le dije que si quería, me asomaría a tu habitación para asegurarme.

—¿Y desde cuándo crees que tienes derecho a hacer eso, Malfoy!

Draco la miró confundido. ¿Porqué tanta hostilidad?

—Él no me creyó que estabas dormida. Lo único que hice fue...

Pero Hermione no le dio tiempo para terminar. Montó en cólera, levantando nuevamente la voz.

—¡No tenías derecho a decirle eso¡Él ha pensado otra cosa¿Cómo te atreves? Lo único que hice anoche fue bailar contigo media hora¡no volverme tu amiga!

—¿Y quién dijo eso?—se defendió él. También se estaba enojando.

—¡No sé! Supongo que tú, puesto que yo estaba dormida¿no? El punto es que él ha creído que entre tú y yo se ha terminado el odio, y eso no sucedió nunca. Que hayamos tenido una tregua por un par de horas, no quiere decir de ninguna manera que ahora confíe en ti ni nada parecido.

—Mira, si aún estás demasiado adormilada para entender razones, te ruego que te vayas a tu habitación hasta que se te pase. No estoy de humor para tus reproches ni para hacerte entender que yo no hice nada malo. Si tu amigo, Potty está enojado porque ellos no fueron lo bastante listos como para sacarte a bailar ayer, es su problema y no el mío. Estoy cansado—y con esto su rostro pareció cambiar tan radicalmente, que daba la impresión de que se desplomaría en el suelo de no ser porque estaba recostado en el sillón—, y no tengo ningunas ganas de entrar en discusiones contigo, Granger. Déjame en paz.

Y desvió la vista hacia la ventana. Hermione tenía ahora mil dudas más que antes. ¿Por qué habría creído Harry que entre ella y Malfoy había algo¿Le estaría contando mentiras el rubio? Y su rostro¿por qué mostraba tanta aflicción¿Le habría ocurrido algo mientras ella estaba dormida¿Quizá otra carta de Lucius? No lo sabía, y tampoco quería preguntar.

—Ah, por cierto—dijo al fin Draco, cuando vio que Hermione guardaba silencio—. Te tengo muy malas noticias. Solo te pido un favor: no vayas a gritar o armar un alboroto, tengo una terrible migraña.

Hermione tragó saliva. Con un movimiento de la cabeza le pidió que le diera la mala noticia. Su mente estaba tan llena de otras cosas, como su posible pelea con Harry, que nada la preparó para lo que Draco iba a decirle.

—Ayer estábamos tan entrados en las confesiones y las historias trágicas (que jamás debimos contar) que olvidamos por completo la tarea de pociones—fue entonces cuando a la chica le cayó la noticia como piedra en el estómago, la sangre se le fue a los pies, y sus hombros cayeron, con los brazos inanimados a sus costados—. Debimos haber agitado los frascos en cuanto volvimos de las guardias. Ni tú ni yo contábamos con que iban a durar tanto, y tampoco con que la noche se nos iría en historias tristes. Lo recordé hoy cuando Potter se fue, y los saqué con la esperanza de reparar el daño, pero los polvos se habían asentado. Me pasé la mañana en la biblioteca buscando una solución, pero no hallé ninguna. Ya no pude hacer nada.

Hermione se llevó las manos al rostro para esconderlo. Sus orejas estaban rojas por el coraje y la impotencia al mismo tiempo. No podía culpar a nadie, a ambos se les había olvidado agitar los benditos frascos, y ahora sería demasiado tarde. Les había tomado dos semanas llegar a donde estaban, y con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, les estaba yendo de maravilla. Tendrían que presentar el trabajo terminado al día siguiente; ya no tenían tiempo de volver a comenzar.

—Claro que tenemos una muy buena coartada—dijo Draco, pausadamente—. Snape sabe que somos los encargados de todos los prefectos y prefectas, tenemos una muy buena razón para no haber estado de regreso a tiempo y hacer el paso que faltaba. Él entenderá, además nos ha ido muy bien en todo, un error no nos mandará a exámenes especiales, Granger.

Pero ella ya no escuchaba. Su récord perfecto, que tanto le había costado, de nunca fallar en Pociones, y menos aún en Pociones Avanzadas, se había roto. Todo su esfuerzo durante esas semanas, en las que había demostrado ser capaz de mantener el control de todas sus actividades, se había ido al diablo.

Claro que podían decirle a Snape lo que había pasado, tenían esa opción, como única salida del túnel al que se había metido la chica. Pero entonces¿dónde estaba su mérito? Si eso fuera, se habría pasado la vida dando excusas y seguiría al frente de todos modos. Una de las pocas cosas de que estaba orgullosa todavía era de esa lista de logros sin tropezones, porque había habido manejar todo fríamente. No, ya no valía. Sería su primera derrota contra Snape, y sabía que él no lo olvidaría, sino que se lo recordaría a cada oportunidad.

Con la cabeza gacha y la cara aún cubierta por sus manos, sintió un nudo en la garganta. _No llores, _se dijo_, no frente a él. No llores por una tontería así, por mucho que te duela._ Los ojos le ardían, y su garganta le reclamaba. Su rostro se desfiguró, sin que nadie pudiera verlo, en la expresión más terrible que existía para ella; la de la derrota, la auto-decepción, porque no podía culpar a nadie sino a sí misma.

Sintió que las paredes de piedra se cerraban contra ella, frías, hasta que se dio cuenta de que en lugar de eso se sentía un poco más cálida por fuera, porque algo la envolvía, así como una manta envuelve un pedazo de hielo, hasta que, lentamente, el hielo cede, y se desmorona.

Draco apoyó su barbilla contra la frente de Hermione, mientras la abrazaba más fuertemente, en silencio. Ella apretó los ojos, haciendo un último intento, y luego, al volver a abrirlos, saladas y tibias lágrimas le rodaron por las mejillas. Con uno de sus brazos, devolvió en abrazo, y con la mano que le quedaba libre, se aferró a la camisa negra del Slytherin, y comenzó a sollozar contra su pecho. Todo en silencio. Solo se distinguían la respiración entrecortada de ella y el ligero balancearse de él, que con cada movimiento se escuchaba el rozar de su pantalón contra el respaldo de un sillón que estaba muy cerca de ellos.

Ocho horas antes, a Draco le hubiera parecido la cosa más estúpida llorar por un trabajo mal terminado, o peor aún, consolar a alguien que lloraba por eso. Pero ya no. No podía seguir pretendiendo que no la conocía, y que no le dolía verla así. Y¿realmente le dolía¿O por qué estaba entonces así? Ya no podía fingir que no le importaba verla perder, porque ahora se daba cuenta que verla en la cima era lo que lo había impulsado a subir. Antes había querido tumbarla, ahora quería contemplarla de cerca.

En su pecho sintió algo que no alcanzaba a comprender. Se sentía fríamente unido a esa persona que se sentía tan pequeña en sus brazos, y que cabía tan perfectamente en ellos. Se sentía feliz de tenerla tan cerca, y de ser el único que la conocía. Y al mismo tiempo, se sentía tan molesto consigo mismo por permitírselo, que habría podido apuntarse la varita y murmurar _crucicatus_ con esa voz de hielo que la hacía temblar incluso a ella.

—Todo se va a arreglar, verás.—le murmuró al oído.

—No, no es cierto—respondió ella con la voz entrecortada. Levantó su rostro enrojecido por el llanto y lo miró a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y vio que en ellos no había rencor—. No sabes cómo se siente, decepcionarte a ti mismo de esta manera.

—¿Se te olvida lo que sabes¿Ya no recuerdas nada de lo que te dije ayer, Granger?

La pregunta golpeó de frente a la chica. Él sabía, porque ella se lo había contado, y porque él mismo lo había vivido. Se sintió, pues, de cierta forma, frente a su igual, y eso ni siquiera había logrado sentirlo con Harry o Ron, o ninguna de las amigas que hubiera podido tener en su vida antes de Hogwarts.

Inexplicablemente, Draco levantó su mano y limpió las lágrimas de Hermione, sin dejar nunca de mirarla a los ojos. Ella casi se sintió avergonzada. Y él, bueno, no alcanzaba a comprender lo que pasaba. Solo obedecía una fuerza que, más allá de su propia conciencia, le ordenaba hacer eso. No entendía porqué sus sentimientos habían cambiado, o si habían sido siempre los mismos, pero tampoco entonces lo había sabido entender.

Besó su frente retirando los rizos castaños que caían sobre ella, y la volvió a mirar a los ojos.

Ahora no sabía si la odiaba al punto de amarla, o siempre la había amado, llegando al punto de odiarla.

Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó más a ella. Titubeó un poco al principio, pero de nuevo se sintió empujado por algo que no podía definir, y sin soltarla de su abrazo, la besó.

Todas las máscaras estaban ahora rotas.

Ella lo besó también, demasiado confundida y al mismo tiempo feliz como para preguntarse lo que estaba pasando realmente. Un par de segundos después, Draco separó su rostro del de ella y lo escondió contra su cuello, encorvándose para poder apoyarse del todo.

Hermione acarició lentamente su nuca, jugando con los mechones de cabello rubio que caían sobre el cuello de la camisa negra. Cerró los ojos conservando ese momento para siempre. Era como si todo lo que hubiera esperado del mundo estuviera en sus brazos en ese instante.

Él quería decirle tantas cosas..., pero no sabía por donde comenzar. Quería no soltarla nunca e ir de la mano con ella a donde tuviera que ir, porque así ya no sentía más miedo que estar solo. Entonces lo supo, no quería perder nunca a la única persona que realmente lo conocía, porque sin ella, no le quedaba nada más.

Tragó saliva, y haciendo acopio de todo su valor, murmuró:

—No me dejes, Hermione.

Ya lo había hecho. La había llamado por su nombre. Ahora estaba vendido. Se había perdido a sí mismo.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Bueno, me quedo sin tiempo, debo correr. No olviden dejar un review¿ok?

Gracias!

**Eledhwen**

* * *


	9. Demonio

¡Hey! Lamento la tardanza, pero la escuela apenas me daba tiempo para dormir y respirar hasta comer estaba en duda algunos días. Pero no las iba a dejar con la duda¿no? Aquí está, capítulo nueve, que ojalá sea lo que esperaban, porque me he esforzado mucho, de verdad

**Dark Raxiel: **¡Hola guapa! Sí, tienes razón en muchísimas cosas, y la verdad es que me siento bastante bien con lo que escribo. Hey, si nadie hace fics con parejas raras¡alguien tiene que hacerlos! Jajaja, mil gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capítulo aunque no sea tan trillado como el anterior.

**Jenny/ Jade: **Lamento de verdad haberme tardado tanto :S Espero que me disculpes, aquí como siempre tratando de hacer lo mejor y deseando que les guste lo que viene. Y créeme que yo eché de menos escribir, la escuela no me dejaba dar ni un respiro. ¡Gracias!

**Anne M. Riddle: **¡Ah¡Lo siento¡Me he tardado un montón! Y tú que fuiste muy clara en que me reportara pronto Oo cielos... Me has comprometido demasiado con eso de que el capítulo anterior era el más bello que habías leído, eso quiere decir que tal vez el resto ya no te parezca suficiente. Nah, de hecho sí pensé en eso, que este capítulo tendría que ser mil veces mejor que el pasado, espero que sea de tu agrado, y si no... Oo pues al menos habré hecho todo lo que podía. (por favor, por favor, que te guste) ¡Muchísimas gracias por TODO! Por leerme, por tus reviews, por tus fics, y por tu apoyo. ¡Gracias!

**ViC-MaLFoY: **Hehehehe, llorar por que te gusta mucho algo que lees o ves, no es nada patético, yo ni te digo cuántas veces lo he hecho ;) Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capítulo, he intentado que quedara más o menos en el mismo tono, ojalá que sí haya quedado bien

**WhiteTi99er: **¡Holaaaaa! Y a ti ¿qué quieres que te diga? Jajaja, mil gracias por todo, perdón por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero tú mejor que nadie sabe cómo he andado. Gracias por todo, espero que te guste y si no pues luego me pegas! Jajajaja, cuídate, ok? TQM

**Alici Mlfoy**Hey! Gracias por tu review! Yo también tenía ganas de verlos juntitos, por eso no pude resistir ya la tentación y lo mejor de todo es que a partir de ahora esos momentos serán más frecuentes :D

**Ana Cecilia**¡No te mueras! Claro que me importa¿te imaginas¿Qué tal si me quieren meter a la cárcel por matar a alguien que leyó mi fic? Oo no, gracias. Mejor le he seguido para que lo leas ojalá que te guste. Y no, no lo dejaré sin final, yo también odio cuando eso pasa, hehehehe ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! 

**Petit Charat : **¡Que genial! Tu review ha sido uno de los que más me ha gustado, sobre todo esa parte de "Sin prisas, pero sin pausas" ¡Hoe! Totalmente genial, yo no lo había visto así qué bueno que te gustó, espero que te siga gustando. Sí, a mi tampoco me gusta que Draco se ponga cursi, pero Hermione... bueno, es una chica, ella tiene un poco más de derecho. Y aún así no me agrada del todo Oo ¡Gracias¡Besos!

**CoNnY-B: **¡Cielos¡Aplausos para mí¡Gracias, gracias! No te hubieras molestado me da mucho gusto que el fic sea de tu agrado, espero que eso no cambie. Oh! Y me has dejado con la duda de lo que me ibas a reprochar. Digo, que bien que el final lo compensó, pero me gustaría saber en qué estoy metiendo la pata. ¡Gracias!

**kaze-chan : **¡Wow¿Te has leído todo en una sola sentada¡Qué flojera! Jajaja, no te creas, lo aprecio de verdad. Muchísimas gracias, sobre todo por tu comentario de que es un fic diferente a los demás que has leído, significa mucho para mí ¡Gracias!

**Lira Garbo: **¡Hoe¡Gracias por leer mi fic! Sobre todo porque no era muy corto que digamos, en verdad significó mucho para mí. Más que era un favor que te había pedido y no tenías que haberlo hecho si no querías. Estoy al pendiente por tu siguiente capítulo¡mil gracias por todo!

**Lanier : **¡Wo¡Tú eres nueva! Mil gracias por tu review me alegra que el fic te haya gustado, espero que lo sigas leyendo¡cuídate¡Ni se te ocurra cortarte las venas Oo¡Besos:D

¡Cuídense!

Espero que les guste, y no olviden dejar un review al final. ¡Gracias!

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Máscaras**

**Capítulo IX: Demonio**

Dejaron pasar un momento antes de volver a la realidad. Ninguno de ellos tuvo que pedirle al otro que el hecho se mantuviera en secreto. Aunque nadie les creería, les podía acarrear varios problemas. Con el corazón todavía latiendo rápidamente, y sin sentir el suelo, lo único que les garantizaba que lo que pasaba era real, era el sonido de sus respiraciones entrecortadas que seguían sin aceptar que habían caído en las redes de un enemigo, sin sentirse por ello derrotados.

Hermione fue la primera en hablar después de lo que habían parecido siglos.

—Malfoy—lo llamó sin darse cuenta de que aún evitaba su nombre—¿qué estamos haciendo?

Sintió el ligero bufido que emitió Draco ante tal pregunta. Sin embargo, no se quitó, y a pesar de su respuesta, su frialdad se había evaporado por completo.

—No lo eches a perder, niña. ¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta? Hace años que me pregunto por qué tuve que caer ante una Sangre Sucia.

Hermione lo alejó de sí empujándolo de los hombros, y dejando las manos así, lo miró con odio.

—Así que sigo siendo una Sangre Sucia¿verdad¿Nunca voy a significar nada más para ti¿Por qué demonios vienes a mí diciéndome esto para luego llamarme Sangre Sucia?

Había irritación en su voz. Un halo de desprecio y desconcierto que no la abandonaba nunca. Se había atrevido a llamarla Sangre Sucia aún después de todo lo que le había dicho la noche anterior. A pesar de haberse refugiado en sus brazos, haberla besado, y rogarle que no se fuera. ¡El desgraciado la había llamado así de nuevo!

Draco quiso acercarse a ella nuevamente, pero la chica lo mantenía firme en su lugar. Definitivamente no iba a lograr nada si no le respondía. Pero era demasiado difícil concentrarse en una respuesta cuando la tenía a menos de un metro, cuando su cabello rizado y suave se sentía tan bien contra su propio rostro. Quería tatuar su nombre sobre las manos que le detenían, asegurarse así de que nadie más recibiría caricias por su parte. Su mente y su cuerpo ansiaban volver a estar como antes. Pero ella no se lo permitía.

Fijó la vista en otra parte, el brazo del sillón, una brasa fría en la chimenea, lo que fuera para no tener que ver la ira en sus ojos.

—¿No me vas a responder?

—No es fácil.—y no agregó nada más.

Hermione estaba más sorprendida y molesta que antes. Lo soltó lentamente, y él no se movió, seguía evitando su mirada.

—¿Eso es todo¿N-no es fácil responderme¿Y esperas que te crea¡Eres Draco Malfoy, maldita sea¡Tú no te quedas sin respuestas!

—Ya ves que sí.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y esbozó una sonrisa fría, iracunda, que había aprendido a hacer solo para él desde que estaban en segundo año.

—Pues bien, si es eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, me voy. Veo que fue un error pensar que eras diferente, Malfoy. Pero no te preocupes; no volverá a pasar.

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación nuevamente. Draco estiró rápidamente la mano, e inclinándose hacia delante, la tomó por la muñeca.

—¡Suéltame!—exigió intentando librarse, pero en vez de eso, él ejercía más presión— ¡Me duele!

El Slytherin la atrajo hacia sí y le susurró al oído.

—Y a mi me duelen tus palabras.

Había tristeza en su voz, como un murmullo emitido por el viento cuando hace frío y quisieras desaparecer.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda en el momento en que los labios de Draco rozaron su oreja. Fue entonces cuando dejó de forcejear y se detuvo, cerrando los ojos.

—Tengo que verme con Harry, suéltame.—dijo ella con voz triste.

—¿Tan pronto¿No puede esperar el desgraciado?

—No lo llames así—respondió con voz venenosa. Tanto tiempo con Draco la habían vuelto un poco más como él—. Él me defendió de muchas cosas antes. Sobre todo de ti.

—Sí, tienes razón. Me pregunto de qué te protegerá ahora que no quiero hacerte daño.

Él dejó que se alejara un poco, pero sin soltarla de la muñeca, volvió a atraerla hacia sí y la besó a traición. Luego la soltó lentamente, al tiempo que abría los ojos y la miró fijamente con nostalgia. Aquella no era la mirada de Draco Malfoy¿qué le habían sucedido a los trozos de hielo que tenía por ojos¿Y el desprecio que mostraba por todos, por ella?

El labio inferior de Hermione tembló ligeramente. Sabía que estaba mal, que debía dejar de sentirse así, pero nada que hiciera o dijera lo evitaría. No le serviría agredirlo como hacía segundos antes, lo necesitaba demasiado como para lastimarlo de verdad.

Y lo había hecho, lo había herido, apenas un minuto después de haber recibido el beso que, sin saberlo, había anhelado desde hacía días, meses, años. Lo necesitaba ahora como lo necesitaba entonces, y nada le pesaba más que pensar que aquello podría desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Porque eran de bandos distintos. _Cuídate de los malos, _le decía su abuela, _Cuídate de todos esos magos y brujos que están del otro lado, mi pequeña Hermione; cuando menos lo esperes te apuñalarán por la espalda._

Solo le tomó cumplir once años para enterarse de que los Malfoy eran de aquellos magos y brujas de los que le hablaba su abuela. No quería caer...

Pero ya lo había hecho.

—Tengo... tengo que irme.

Se disculpó, caminando lentamente hacia su habitación. Cuando Draco soltó completamente su muñeca, casi creyó que se desmoronaría en el suelo. Dolía tanto alejarse de él, aunque fuera un segundo... Dolía tanto saber que tendría que esconderse por siempre, porque nunca nadie comprendería, ni nadie aceptaría lo que ella sentía.

Entró a su habitación y se encerró en ella, mientras él miraba la invisible estela de su camino. Tragó saliva, guardándose también todas las cosas que quería gritar y que sabía que no podría nunca, y se fue a su habitación decidido a responder a su padre la carta que le había enviado semanas antes y que había ignorado desde entonces. Se preguntó qué le diría ahora que le había enviado esos cuervos, y que habían visto cómo protegió a alguien más antes que a sí mismo.

Claro que no pensaba contar la verdad... o bueno, no de esa manera.

**_ooo_**

No volvieron a verse hasta la noche de ese día. Draco había pasado todo el tiempo en la biblioteca haciendo una investigación que había dejado de última hora, y ahora tendría que terminar rápidamente. Hermione, por su parte, fue a ver a Harry, tal como se había prometido a sí misma, porque de lo contrario, muchas sospechas se habrían levantado. Él la estaba esperando cerca de la fuente del jardín; dieron un paseo mientras comenzaban a charlar.

—¿Qué hay, Harry?—preguntó sin muchos ánimos— Lamento lo de esta mañana.

—No hay problema—respondió él—, estaba un poco... ya sabes, alterado.

—Sí, me imagino. Ya hablé con él—guardó un segundo de silencio para asegurarse que tenía toda su atención—, y de paso le grité que si vuelve a decir algo así, será víctima de mi primer delito.

Harry rió ligeramente. No parecía haber mucho problema hasta el momento.

—Y...—titubeó—, dime¿me contarás lo que sucedió anoche?

—¿Anoche?

—El baile, dudo que lo hayas olvidado.

—Ah, eso. Verás, debí haber bebido demasiado ponche.

Harry la miró inquisidoramente. Mentira, y él no iba a caer. Hermione nunca se habría pasado con el ponche, y además era prefecta. Y su rostro, bueno, no se iba a olvidar tan fácilmente de esa cara de felicidad que tenía mientras Draco la hacía girar rápidamente, y sus mejillas sonrosadas cuando llegó la última pieza.

—No me mientas, Hermione, por favor. ¿Crees que soy tan tonto?—bufó— Me ofendes. Quiero la verdad, si eres tan amable.

Hermione cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, pensando rápidamente. Su cerebro maquinaba a tal velocidad que una docena de mentiras se le habían ocurrido en el segundo que estuvo pensando, para acabar optando por una versión modificada de la verdad.

—Sabes que hemos estado teniendo mucho trabajo¿verdad?

—Sí. ¿Qué con eso?

—Bueno, lo creas o no, pasar tanto tiempo con Malfoy y estar obligada a tener que llevar la fiesta en paz, nos orilló a ser un tanto amables con el otro. Es decir, si tenemos que vernos la cara todo el día... Aunque admito que al principio era como el infierno, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras.

—Aún no sé qué es lo que quieres decirme.

—Malfoy me vio una vez con mi CD Player en la sala común de nuestra torre, y asumió que me gusta la música, solo me sacó a bailar porque vio que ustedes no daban señales de querer hacerlo, y yo accedí porque la verdad estaba un poco aburrida.

—Nos hubieras podido decir que querías bailar.

—¡Pero si no lo hubieran tomado en cuenta!—respondió atónita —Me habrían dicho que me fuera a dormir si no estaba feliz, o algo así, y los amigos de Ginny no me caen tan bien como para bailar con ellos. Lo siento¿de acuerdo? Fue cosa de una sola noche.

—Sí, espero que eso de defenderlo también haya sido cosa de una sola noche.

Herminio bufó.

—Ay, por favor, Harry. Ron fue el que empezó, yo no quería que se armara una escenita. Además estábamos muy cansados. Y si no hubiera intervenido, Malfoy hubiera...

—¡Sido derrotado por Ron!—interrumpió Harry.

—¡Más bien le hubiera dado una paliza!

Él la miró nuevamente con ese aire de incredulidad.

—Los dos sabemos que eso no hubiera sido posible, Herms. Tú conoces a los hermanos de Ron, ellos le han enseñado muy bien.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero Lucius Malfoy también sabe de maldiciones prohibidas. ¿Querrías que Ron estuviera mal herido en este momento?

—No.—pero en el fondo, él sabía que Hermione no lo hacía por Ron. ¿Por Malfoy? Sonaba imposible, pero...

Su conversación giró entonces a temas tan triviales como el clima y la cena de aquella noche. Si no lo había logrado convencer, al menos había logrado distraerlo. A cada rato, la Gryffinfor pensaba en lo que pasaría si se enteraran. ¿La apoyarían? No, probablemente la odiarían y dejarían de hablarle para siempre. Después de todo, había besado al peor enemigo de Harry, porque ni siquiera Voldemort lograba ponerlo en ese estado de desesperación por atacar, por herir, matar.

Y lo había entendido hasta esa mañana, cuando la máscara del frío Draco Malfoy se había roto para dar paso a la persona que vivía dentro, escondida durante años, aterrada por la posibilidad de ser descubierta.

Pasó el resto del día con sus amigos, visitando la torre de Gryffindor, almorzando bajo un frondoso árbol cuyas hojas caían como lluvia dorada al suelo amarillento, caminando junto al lago y hablando de lo que había de nuevo.

Hermione se disculpó con Ron unas quince veces hasta que él aceptó olvidarlo todo, prometiendo que si Malfoy se volvía a meter con él, le partiría la cara en serio; todo aparentaba haber vuelto a la realidad. Aunque por dentro, la chica ansiaba por regresar a la torre de los Premios Anuales, y volver a mirar esos ojos grises que ahora decían tantas cosas.

**_ooo_**

Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, deseando al mismo tiempo que no estuviera ahí, y que la estuviera esperando con los brazos abiertos. El cuadro se cerró tras ella y caminó lentamente a alrededor de la sala común. No había nadie. Se sentó, pues, en el sillón que más le gustaba, se cruzó de piernas y se llevó la mano a la barbilla, y luego se puso a pensar.

Solo pensar y pensar, imaginarse en el futuro, visitarse de niña. Alguien le había dicho una vez que para predecir el futuro no había más que imaginarse la situación y verse a uno mismo en ella. Si lograba obtener una imagen sólida en su cabeza, entonces sucedería; de lo contrario, no.

Pero no pudo hacer nada, ni ver nada. Seguía pensando en lo que había pasado y en lo mucho que quería que se repitiera. No habían pasado ni diez minutos (que a ella le parecieron una hora) cuando la puerta de la torre se abrió lentamente

Draco evitó la mirada de Hermione mientras entraba. Ella, por el contrario, no le perdía un paso. _¿Qué le pasa? Se ve más serio que de costumbre._

—Hey.—le dijo con voz indiferente. Había en su tono, sin embargo, un deseo incontrolable de gritar.

—Hey.

Él fue hasta un sillón frente al que se encontraba ella y se dejó caer en él.

—¿Estás bien?

—Dolor de cabeza.

—No parece.

Draco fijó sus ojos grises en los color chocolate de Hermione. Parecía estar escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—Acerca de lo que pasó hoy... y ayer...

—Sí, todo va muy rápido.—aceptó ella. Pero no, eso no era lo que él quería saber.

—Lo que quiero preguntarte es... ¿Crees que está bien¿Esto?

Ella esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

—Me preguntas si está bien volver a respirar. En realidad lo que podría considerarse incorrecto es que somos de bandos diferentes¿no? Pero no me importa lo que los demás digan. De verdad.

Draco le hizo una seña para que se sentara junto a él. Ella se levantó e hizo como se lo pedía. Luego, él se recostó contra el respaldo, y Hermione se acomodó contra su pecho. El cabello ondulado de la chica se sentía tan suave entre sus dedos...

—Sí, está bien. Yo también creo que no debería importarnos lo que los demás piensen.

Y besó su frente.

—Pero pasa algo más¿no es cierto?—preguntó ella— Algo que no me has dicho. Siento como si esa pregunta fuera solo para entrar en el tema.

Draco dudó antes de responder, y Hermione sintió el resonar de su pecho contra su oído mientras hablaba en voz baja.

—Le escribí a mi padre.

De un momento a otro, la Gryffindor se tensó, cosa que él notó inmediatamente.

—No le habrás dicho de... nosotros¿verdad?

Él rió suavemente, lo que le devolvió un poco de calma.

—Ni siquiera soy capaz de decírselo al espejo todavía. Vas en contra de todo lo que me han enseñado. No le dije. Solo le repetí que no quería seguir sus pasos, que no me importaba si perdía la herencia que me tuviera preparada, y que ya no quería saber nada de honrar a los Malfoy. Que había encontrado una mejor razón para permanecer vivo, y que ni él ni los mortífagos tenían nada que ver con eso.

—Va a averiguarlo; tarde o temprano se enterará. Mandará a esos cuervos, como ya había hecho antes.—estaba aterrada. ¿Y si Lucius venía por ella a la mitad de la noche¿Y si perdían la vida por eso?

—Si a eso vas, tarde o temprano se enterarán todos. No importa por cuánto tiempo guardemos el secreto, Hermione, al final saldrá a la luz, y tendremos que enfrentarnos con todo lo que evitamos con tanto cuidado.

—De pronto la tarea de Pociones pierde importancia.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Hermione levantó su rostro, manteniendo apoyada la barbilla en el pecho de Draco, solo para poder verlo a los ojos.

—Siempre he pensado que la vida es más importante que la escuela. Aunque no lo creas.

Él casi quiso reír. Sí, siempre lo había sabido, pero nunca lo quiso aceptar. Hermione Granger era mucho más que la Sangre Sucia que se encargaba de aprender de memoria todos los libros de la biblioteca.

—¿Qué sugieres, entonces?—preguntó la castaña. Había vuelto a acomodar su rostro hundido en la camisa negra de Draco.

—Que por lo pronto prometamos estar juntos no importa lo que pase. Dejando de lado si lo nuestro funciona o no. ¿Me entiendes? Es posible que en un mes, una semana, una hora, lleguemos a odiarnos tanto como antes. La cosa es que si los demás se enteran de esto... No importará que hayamos terminado, porque seguirá escrito en nuestra historia.

—Sí, es un riesgo demasiado grande.

—Y entenderé si no quieres tomarlo...—pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase, porque Hermione lo miraba fijamente de nuevo. Y tuvo que callar, aún contra su voluntad. Sus ojos almendrados eran tan hermosos...

—Ya es muy tarde. Lo he tomado.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella se acercó más a él y lo besó en la comisura de los labios. Draco ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Volvía a pasarle lo mismo de la mañana, temió que su corazón latiera tan fuerte que ella pudiera escucharlo. Pero¿qué más daba? La tenía justo allí¿no? Más cerca de lo que pudiera haber imaginado. Con la mano derecha tomó su rostro y lo acercó al de él nuevamente. Solo respirando su aire sentía que era suficiente. La besó de nuevo; no quería que se fuera nunca.

Hermione se separó de él solo lo suficiente para murmurar:

—Te amo, Draco.

Aún salido de su boca, el nombre le seguía pareciendo tan repugnante... Cuando quiso volver a besarlo, él volvió su rostro hacia otra parte.

—¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó herida.

—Por favor no me llames así.

—Pero es tu nombre.

—Tendrás que inventar otro.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que nadie más me vuelva llamar demonio.

¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes? _Draco _: _Demonio _en latín. El ángel caído. Lucius había pensado en cada detalle, era obvio.

—Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa. No lo sabías.

—Siempre pensé que te llamabas así por _Dragón. _

—Mi padre nunca hace las cosas a la ligera. Quería que fuera su demonio, como un sirviente más. De verdad creo que nunca me consideró su hijo.

Draco sintió las cálidas manos de Hermione acariciando su rostro. Era como ser acariciado por un ángel.

—Tu padre era un idiota.

El chico abrió repentinamente los ojos. ¿Qué había dicho?

—¿Qué...?

—Tu padre era un idiota. Aún lo es. No se ha dado cuenta del magnífico mago que tiene. Si te hubiera dado rienda suelta... serías más poderoso de lo que te imaginas. Pero tenía que meterte en la cabeza todas esas ideas estúpidas de la Sangre Pura y la Sangre Sucia. Te lastimó, y lo odio por eso. Aún más que por ser un seguidor de Voldemort. Eso ya no me interesa.

Draco dejó que Hermione hiciera lo que quisiera con él, y ella jugó con su cabello platinado con completa libertad; ya nada le importaba más que eso. Y ella tenía razón, su padre era un idiota. Qué ironía que fuera una Sangre Sucia quien acabara por hacérselo saber.

—Gracias.—murmuró.

—¿Por qué? No he hecho nada.

—No. Has hecho todo.

Y volvió a besarla.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡Uff! Al fin! Espero que les haya gustado sobre todo porque es un poquito diferente al anterior. No olviden dejar un review o me vuelvo loca...¡más:P

Eledhwen


	10. De pesadillas y promesas

Caray, hace un buen tiempo que no actualizaba. Perdón por haberles dejado con la duda (aunque era la intención, jajajaja) pero aquí lo tienen, por fin, el capítulo diez del fic.

Y antes que todo, las respuestas a sus reviews:

**Dark**** Raxiel: **¡Cielos¡Mucho tiempo! Mil gracias por seguir leyendo y por tu review. Pues sí, como dijiste, nada que fuera demasiado emocionante pero dejando entrever. Supongo que estaba guardando toda la emoción del capítulo nueve para ponerlo en este. Espero que te guste¡no dejes de leer!

**amy**¡Amy¿Sabías que tu nombre es el mismo que el de mi ídolo? Jajaja, no puedo evitar estar en un total trauma con Amy Lee de Evanescence. Aunque podría ser de tantas cosas... Sailor Moon, etc. Sí, te extrañé desde Plumas Negras, pero me da gusto que hayas vuelto. Gracias por tu review y por volver a seguir la historia. ¡Gracias por tus felicitaciones!

**CoNnY****-B: **Ah, cielos, es terrible cuando se te confunden los fics, y más aún cuando no puedes concentrarte. En este momento mi hermana está viendo Hey, Arnold, y me tiene toda distraída (ejem, debo volver al trabajo¡escribe, vamos, escribe!). ¡Gracias!

**Anne**** M. Riddle: **¡Hola, guapa! De nuevo has sido el review más largo de todos (¡wow!). Mil gracias por seguir mi fic, por dejarme review, y por escribir tú misma tan buenas historias (por cierto, estoy esperando con ansias el siguiente capítulo¿eh?), así que me halaga que aprecies mi forma de escribir, yo también aprecio la tuya. Muchísimo. Cuídate mucho y no dejes de escribir, mujer, me tienes al borde de la silla mordiéndome las uñas y esperando que por fin dejen de dar tantos rodeos y ya se queden juntos Tom y Lisa. ¡Besos!

**Asil**** Black: **.. ¿Tú leíste mi historia de pe a pa en una noche? Creo que debo darte un premio o algo, mira que aguantar tanta cursilería en nueve capítulos y con un desvelo encima no es algo que todos puedan hacer. De verdad me da mucho gusto que la hayas leído y más aún que te haya gustado. Espero que eso no cambie y que te vuelva a ver por aquí. ¡Gracias! Y, un consejo, no leas esto cinco horas antes de entrar a la escuela, por experiencia, tal vez acabes respondiendo en un examen que Draco Malfoy descubrió América o algo así, jejejeje.

**Lakesys**¡Lakesys¡Eres genial¿Cuándo actualizar tu fic que me fascinó? Me dejaste con el ojo cuadrado cuando vi que solo tenías dos capítulos y 40 reviews (seh, me metí recientemente a ver si habías actualizado). La verdad no esperaba menos con tan maravillosa historia, estoy esperando ansiosamente por lo que sigue. Gracias por leer mi fic, te cuidas, come frutas y verduras¡y no dejes de escribir!

**:Yuya: **Mil gracias por tu review, ojalá que sigas leyendo y te vuelva a ver pronto por aquí. ¡Gracias!

**Draco girl: **¡Hola, niña! Nunca me fallas, muchísimas gracias por volver al fic y dejar otro de tus alentadores reviews. No te preocupes si no es muy largo, para mí vale más que dejes aunque fuera tu firma; con lo que tengo para saber que pasaste por aquí y leíste. ¡Besos!

**Lira Garbo: **Hehehe, Demonio, sí, lo aprendí cuando leí la oración de San Benito en latín. Siempre creí que era por Dragón, pero a juzgar por el nombre de su papá, Lucius, que sería más o menos como Lucifer, creo que sí tiene sentido. ¡Gracias por leer¡Besos!

**tynita**Uy, me imagino lo atareada que andabas con la escuela, yo también estuve así y por eso tardé tanto en actualizar. Espero que te haya ido bien, y que ahora sí tengas un poco más de tiempo para descansar, aunque no te alcance para leer fics, heh. Es más importante que estés bien a que te llenes de compromisos. ¡Gracias!

**claindie**¡Pero claro que no la voy a dejar sin final! Digo, puede que me tarde años, pero nunca dejo algo sin final. Espero que te guste, sé feliz y come dulces, jijijji.

**Katherin**Gracias por tu calificativo, me da gusto que hayas disfrutado de la historia. ¡Ojalá te vuelva a ver por aquí¡Gracias!

Ahora sí, que disfruten

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Máscaras **

**Capítulo X: De pesadillas y promesas**

Durante toda la semana, Draco estuvo esperando despertar y encontrar un cuervo en la ventana, con un delgado pergamino atado a la pata derecha. Pero nada. No había sucedido nada fuera de lo normal desde aquella vez en que los cuervos los atacaron en la sala común. Aunque... a decir verdad, todo lo que pasaba era extraño ahora; todo. Desde salir de su habitación y ver que Hermione era más hermosa cada día, hasta revivir en cada sueño la noche de Halloween en que la sacó a bailar, y el día siguiente cuando la besó por primera vez.

Sí, todo era completamente distinto a lo que se hubiera imaginado. Y ahí estaba en ese momento, con la vista clavada en el dosel de su cama divagando cómo había acabado pensando en la persona de la que más le habían pedido se alejara de ella.

Se apoyó en su costado izquierdo y cerró los ojos. Y ni un cuervo que se lo reprochara. Ni una carta amenazadora. Todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

De pronto tocaron a su puerta. Sólo podía ser ella; su corazón latió rápidamente.

—Está abierto.

El chirrido de las goznes al moverse hizo que se pusiera aún más nervioso. Supuso que ni con todos los años de que sucediera eso diariamente se acostumbraría.

—Buenos días—dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Perdón por molestarte.

Él no pudo menos que sonreír.

—Sabes que no es molestia. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

Se acercó a él y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno, es que... ya es un poco tarde, creí que te habías quedado dormido y venía a despertarte.

—¿Y te desilusiona que no sea así?

—No, más bien me confunde.

Draco levantó una ceja, pidiendo silenciosamente una explicación.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las ocho. A esta hora normalmente ya estás en el comedor desayunando.

—Y lo que te confunde es...

—Que estás bañado y vestido, pero tu cabello sigue mojado y despeinado y estás aquí tirado en la cama como si estuvieras enfermo.

Draco sonrió. Era muy tierno que Hermione se preocupara por él. Se levantó para sentarse junto a ella. Le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos, viéndolos pensativo.

—¿Ves? Algo anda mal, y no quieres decírmelo.—le espetó ella.

—No, nada anda mal, no pienses eso. Solo...

—¿Qué?

—Solo que nunca hubiera esperado que fueras tú a quien quisiera ver antes que nadie cuando abro los ojos en la mañana. Y lo mejor es que sí pasa.—añadió mirándola a los ojos.

Ella sonrió y se acercó para besarlo. Él, obviamente respondió de la misma manera.

—Vamos, tengo hambre—dijo él, haciendo que ella riera un poco; se pasó una mano por el cabello húmedo. Hermione se levantó, sin soltar su mano.

Caminaron de la misma manera fuera de la habitación y hasta la puerta de la sala común. Ahí era donde las cosas cambiaban y se ponían tristes como una lluvia de invierno. Era fingir de nuevo. Como llenarse la boca de agua y no poder tragarla; así se sentía. En el umbral era donde tenían que volver a ponerse la máscara de odio hacia el otro, de desprecio total hacia sus palabras y guardar todos los sentimientos en una caja bajo llave.

—Snape quiere que vayamos de nuevo a su oficina esta tarde—comentó Hermione antes de abrir la puerta—; dice que ahora nos dará un nuevo trabajo.

—¿Limpiar su oficina y el cuarto de utilidades como muggles no fue suficiente?

—Aparentemente sigue creyendo que lo de las pociones que echamos a perder fue a propósito.

—Bueno, todo sea por mantener el récord¿no? Mejor eso a que nos manden a un examen especial.

—Sí.

—Bueno, entonces te veré más tarde.

—Sí.

—Dime¿ya has vuelto a ser la Hermione de antes?

Hermione suspiró enfadada, y Draco reprimió una sonrisa para no desconcentrarla.

—Claro que sí, Malfoy, y además¿qué te importa? Más te vale que te mantengas a raya si no quieres problemas.

—Dímelo a mí, _Sangre Sucia._

Hermione rió un poco.

—Sí, ya estamos listos.

Draco le dio un beso en la frente y luego se separaron por completo. A escena.

—Espera—dijo él retractándose de tener que fingir tan pronto—. Tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero darte algo que he guardado por mucho tiempo.

Ella quedó un poco desconcertada. Draco sacó de su bolsillo un saquito de terciopelo. La abrió y la vació sobre la palma de su mano. Lo que obtuvo fue una alhaja brillante de color plata.

—¿Qué es eso?

Draco tomó los extremos y los abrió, poniéndole a Hermione la gargantilla.

—Se lo dio mi abuelo a mi abuela cuando se casaron. Luego ella se lo dio a mi padre, para que hiciera lo mismo. Ahora mi madre me lo ha dado a mí.

Ella rió nerviosamente.

—Draco, no estamos casados, y es probable que no lo hagamos en muchos años.

—Si no es que nunca...

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mira—tragó saliva—, mi vida no es perfecta, ni segura, y lo sabes. En este momento podría pasarme cualquier cosa, hasta podría morir...

—No digas eso...

—A lo que quiero llegar es a que mientras esté con vida, voy a cuidarte, y quiero que lo recuerdes siempre. Esto es para que lo recuerdes.

—Draco, no necesito joyas para saber que me amas. No tienes que dármelo.

—No, pero quiero hacerlo.

Cuando la tuvo puesta, la examinó, pero la observación pronto se convirtió en asombro. Era una hermosa esmeralda engarzada en plata pura. El contorno tenía la forma de dos serpientes que enlazan sus cuellos en la parte media inferior del engarzado. Parecía como una pequeña punta hacia abajo si no se le veía detenidamente.

—Son los colores de Slytherin.—comentó sin levantar la vista.

—Sí, supongo que ya debes saber que toda mi familia ha sido de esta casa.

—Gracias.—dijo con una sonrisa, y lo besó como agradecimiento. Luego escondió el dije de la gargantilla debajo de su blusa para que nadie pudiera verlo.

—Ahora sí, desgraciadamente tenemos que ir a clase.

Y volvieron a ponerse sus máscaras de frialdad y odio. Unas diez horas más, que les parecieron eternas.

**_ooo_**

Afortunadamente para ambos, habían aprendido a ocultar absolutamente todo con la mayor discreción. Sin embargo, cada vez era más difícil toparse en pasillo y forzar una mueca de desagrado. En una ocasión, Hermione había chocado con su hombro y él tuvo que gritarle que se apartara de su camino. Los dos sabían que tenía que ser así. Pero eso nunca eliminó la punzada de dolor que causaba decir o escuchar tales cosas.

Así que cada noche, al volver de todas sus ocupaciones, se pedían disculpas uno al otro, esperando que supiera que de no hacerlo, levantarían más sospechas de las que necesitaban. Harry y Ron nunca se sintieron satisfechos con las mentiras de la chica; y Draco, aunque era un gran actor, ya no representaba el mismo peligro antes sus ojos. Ahora era mayor. Con cada día que pasaba sentían que perdían a su amiga a manos de la persona que más odiaban, y sin embargo eso nunca cambió lo que los Premios Anuales de la generación sintieran el uno por el otro.

De la misma manera que la noche anterior, se pedían perdón, se daban un beso de buenas noches y se iban a dormir. Al día siguiente se enfrentarían con un nuevo reto, pero al menos ese ya lo habían pasado.

**_ooo_**

Una noche de cielo nublado y viento tempestuoso, Hermione se levantó de golpe. Había tenido la misma pesadilla que la había perseguido desde el día de los cuervos. De nuevo soñó que la rodeaban y la lastimaban con sus afiladas garras. El sudor frío que le humedecía la frente se lo recordaba a cada momento. El miedo que tenía nunca había sido más grande.

Se apartó las sábanas y se levantó, pisando descalza el suelo. Esta vez tenía que contárselo a Draco; ya no podía seguir tanto tiempo sin dormir. No solo era molesto y agotador, sino además estaba afectando sus notas. No era igual que con el _giratiempo_, al menos así aprovechaba las horas que no dormía. Esto era distinto.

Caminó con pasos falsos de recién despierta hacia la habitación contigua, y en el momento en que puso un pie fuera de la habitación sintió la ráfaga helada que venía de la ventana. El invierno se acercaba rápidamente, y se sentía más por las noches. Fue hasta el ventanal y echó el cerrojo. Luego corrió las cortinas (una vieja manía que conservaba desde niña) pues le aterraba el aspecto del Bosque Prohibido en la penumbra, no importaba cuántas veces hubiera estado allí. Finalmente fue a la habitación de Draco, deteniéndose frente a la puerta.

Con la mano temblorosa tocó la perilla, y vio que ésta giraba. Siempre esperó encontrar con cerrojo la puerta, pero al parecer nunca había sido así. ¿Debería tocar antes, en caso que él no quisiera que entrara¿Y qué había de su miedo? Él debía estar dormido, sería bastante molesto si lo despertara.

Un nuevo chirrido se coló por la rendija de la ventana recién cerrada. No había vuelta atrás; tenía que entrar.

Abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta y se asomó primero por un resquicio. Draco dormía silenciosamente; la luz que entraba por la ventana sobre la cabecera de su cama le daba un aspecto misterioso y cautivante al mismo tiempo. Ahora realmente quería estar allí, cerca, donde se sintiera segura.

Se acercó a él y se inclinó cuando estuvo a buena distancia. Estiró la mano, poniéndola sobre su hombro, y lo sacudió ligeramente.

—Draco...—murmuró—. Draco...

Él abrió sus ojos grises apenas lo necesario para reconocerla.

—Hermione¿qué pasa¿Se ha hecho tarde?

—No—le dijo rápidamente—. No, no es eso—titubeó antes de seguir—. Tuve una pesadilla.

El ligero temblor que Draco alcanzó a apreciar le dijo que decía la verdad, y que debía haber sido algo horrible para obligarla a comportarse como una niña de siete años espantada por un mal sueño.

Se sentó en la cama y se quitó el cabello de la frente. Estirando su brazo, tomó a Hermione por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Ven, no te preocupes. Solo fue un sueño.

Ella se acomodó contra su pecho, tomando su camiseta y cerrando la mano en un puño para estar segura de que no se quedaría sola. Él enredó sus dedos en un mechón de cabello ondulado y rodeó su espalda con el otro brazo.

—No pasa nada. Yo estoy aquí, si vuelves a tener una pesadilla, te despertaré, lo prometo.

Se quedaron así un rato, hasta que el corazón de Hermione dejó de latir con rapidez y fuerza y se mantuvo en un sopor entre la vigilia y el sueño.

—¿Qué hora era?

—¿Cuándo?—preguntó ella, soñolienta.

—Cuando te despertaste.

—Como media noche, o un poco más tarde.

Ella nunca lo notó, pero los músculos del rostro de Draco se tensaron. No preguntó qué había soñado, pero sabía la relación que tenía con el suceso de hacía más o menos un mes. Respiró profundamente y luego acomodó a Hermione en la cama, cediéndole su mejor almohada. Luego se acomodó el mismo detrás de ella, abrazándola y poniendo su cara contra su nuca. Estaba muy cansado, y ella parecía haberse tranquilizado bastante. No tardaron nada en quedarse profundamente dormidos.

Fuera, las nubes comenzaban a resonar, y los relámpagos anunciaron la tormenta inminente que habría de suceder unas horas después...

**_ooo_**

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, aún se encontraba donde recordaba. Era como despertar de un sueño para entrar en otro. Miró su mano, y Draco seguía tomándola. Todo era perfecto; sentía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y su respiración pausada en la nuca.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida nuevamente cuando escuchó cómo la hoja de la ventana en la sala común se azotaba por el viento. _Juraría que la dejé cerrada antes de irme. _Con pesar se separó lentamente del chico para no despertarlo, y una vez que estuvo sentada en el borde de la cama, miró sobre su hombro. De nuevo se fijó en lo tranquilo que se veía durmiendo. Pasó los dedos por su cabello platinado y despeinado y percibió una ligera sonrisa aún dormido. Ella también sonrió y se levantó con cuidado para no molestarlo.

Al salir de la habitación cerró la puerta tras de sí. La ventana se azotaba de vez en cuando con cada ligera ráfaga que entraba.

Hermione caminó hasta la ventana, recordando de pronto la ocasión en que un cuervo la había atacado ahí mismo, tratando de alcanzarla con sus garras. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No quería que eso volviera a suceder. Estiró su mano para tomar la hoja de la ventana y vio cómo las cortinas se sacudieron violentamente sin que el viento las hubiera movido. Al mismo tiempo escuchó una voz, siseando como una serpiente, venenosa como solo ella podía ser, susurrar una palabra que le heló la sangre.

—_Silencio.—_dijo.

Las cortinas se movieron violentamente otra vez, obligando a Hermione a retroceder rápidamente. Conforme ella se movía, la ráfaga furiosa la seguía. El mal invisible movía los cojines de los sillones, tirando papeles a su paso, sacudiendo los libros, las hojas de las flores que Draco le había dado la noche anterior. E iba directamente hacia ella.

Cuando estuvo acorralada, gritó por auxilio; primero pensó que su mismo terror la había dejado sorda, pero un segundo más tarde se dio cuenta de que su garganta no producía ningún sonido. Gritó con más fuerza. Nada.

Cerró los ojos cuando la ráfaga la alcanzó. Eran como millares de trocitos de vidrio que no la dejaban respirar y que la herían constantemente, no importaba cuánto se defendiera. El aire era una sola navaja que le hacía desear estar muerta antes que seguir soportando el dolor.

Abrió los ojos y vio una herida en su muslo, justo debajo de la cicatriz que le había dejado el cuervo aquella noche en que Draco la rescató. Uno más en la mejilla izquierda, y otro en el antebrazo.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, hecha un ovillo, llorando con amargura que no pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo, y que nadie la escucharía para ir a ayudarla. La última vez Draco había acudido en cuanto le llamó. Ahora se encontraba dormido tranquilamente, con la puerta cerrada porque ella la había dejado así. ¡Qué estúpida!

Escuchó pasos acercándose lentamente. El sonido de los tacones de unas botas finas se abría paso entre el desorden que había quedado. Desde donde estaba vio la orilla de una capa de piel negra, mismo color que la túnica de seda. Sintió frío y terror. Luchó contra el último, pero supo que pronto se convertiría en pánico.

Vio cómo una mano enguantada de piel negra bajaba hasta la altura de su barbilla y al levantarse, se levantaba ella también; como si la hubieran tomado por la garganta para hacerla ponerse de pie, pero nada la tocaba. Fue obligada por la misma fuerza invisible a levantar la cara. Entre las sombras distinguía un rostro que no reconocía, pero sabía que había visto en alguna parte. Cabello largo y platinado le caía hasta los hombros, enmarcando su rostro frío y pálido. Arrugas rodeaban la boca y los ojos, pero pronto lo supo. Había sido siempre igual. Y esa frialdad gris en sus ojos brillantes la conocía demasiado bien.

Lucius Malfoy.

Ya no podía gritar; no solo no tenía caso, sino además estaba clavada ahí mismo, mientras por la mente le pasaban las maldiciones más temibles que seguramente aquél Mortífago utilizaría en ella.

Lucius tenía ahora la misma expresión que había visto en Narcissa durante el torneo de quidditch en cuarto año. Como si olfateara basura.

—Así que eres tú...—las palabras del mago eran filosas, cortantes. Cada una peor que la anterior. Uno realmente podía morir de escucharlo¿cómo podía Draco haber sobrevivido hasta entonces?— Tienes que ser, apestas a podredumbre.

Hermione comenzó a sollozar sin emitir un solo sonido. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y le escocían las heridas. Estúpidas lágrimas saladas.

¿Qué era lo que había dicho Draco en su carta¿Por qué estaban ocurriendo sus peores pesadillas, una tras otra? Sería mucho más fácil matarla y acabar con todo... pero no lo haría. Primero se aseguraría de causarle tanto dolor como fuera posible. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, y Draco nunca se enteraría... hasta que estuviera muerta.

—¿Qué es esto?—con la misma fuerza invisible "tomó" el dije que Hermione llevaba. La esmeralda refulgía entre las delgadísimas serpientes plateadas; un detalle que solo los que prestaban atención notaban. De otro modo, sería simplemente una piedra verde engarzada en plata— ¿De dónde lo sacaste, basura? Me atrevo a pensar que tienes unos métodos muy interesantes para lavar el cerebro... Lograr que Draco que diera esto... Pero ya pagará por ello. Y tú también...

Dejó caer la gargantilla, que se sintió excesivamente fría al chocar contra el pecho de Hermione.

—Vamos—continuó con su voz venenosa—, dejemos un mensaje para mi hijo, porque pronto dejará de serlo. Quiero que sepa que a Lucius Malfoy nunca se le dice que no, y que Lord Voldemort lo espera en el ejército de Mortífagos.

Retiró la mano de donde la tenía, virtualmente sosteniendo a Hermione en el aire, y ella cayó provocando un sonido sordo.

—Argh, cállate, ni siquiera puedes caer con gracia. No sirves ni para eso... Señorita Granger, qué buen chiste. ¡Ah, sí! El mensaje para Draco¿cuál será la mejor forma? Ya sé—dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para observarla bien—, tu sangre está tan sucia que la reconocerá enseguida—¿una carta escrita en sangre?—. Grita para mí, _Imperius_

Hermione comenzó a gritar con tanta fuerza que podría haber despertado a todo el colegio; sin embargo, de su boca no se escuchó un solo lamento, ni un gemido de dolor, ni miedo. Solo la imagen aterradora de verla pedir auxilio sabiendo que no serviría de nada. Era como mirar un filme sin sonido, y de todas maneras se percibía todo el dolor que se intentaba transmitir.

—Grita más fuerte, no puedo escucharte—Hermione obedeció sin voluntad—. Más fuerte...

Su garganta se desgarraba lenta y dolorosamente. Ahora lo comprendía. Quería detenerse, su quijada dolía demasiado, no podía cerrarla, y no podía dejar de gritar sin ningún resultado.

—Ya es suficiente.

Y todo se detuvo. Hermione se apoyó en el suelo y comenzó a toser con fuerza, tomando entre cada espasmo una gran bocanada de aire.

Lucius levantó su mano derecha nuevamente haciendo un movimiento circular. En el acto, la bruja fue levantada del suelo y rodeada de una soga delgadísima que parecía salir de la capa del Malfoy. Eran como alambres que quemaban, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para gritar, ni para defenderse, ni tampoco para luchar contra nada.

—Esto debería ser suficiente—la voz de Lucius llenaba el lugar con el menor esfuerzo—, a menos que el corazón que acabas de darle a ese malagradecido no fuera bastante bueno como para que esto le diera qué pensar. Asquerosa Sangre Sucia, no se suponía que esto saliera así.

Y tan fácilmente como la ráfaga de viento había logrado entrar en la habitación, tan rápidamente como Lucius había logrado burlar a Hermione, desaparecieron sin más rastro que lo que él había dejado al entrar y la sangre de la bruja en el piso.

**_ooo_**

Pasaron un par de horas antes que amaneciera, pero no había sol en el cielo: unas espesas nubes grises lo cubrían y dejaban caer sus gruesas gotas al suelo. Se escuchó un relámpago, y Draco despertó bruscamente de una pesadilla. Con la respiración agitada se sacudió el cabello de la frente y miró hacia la ventana. Debían ser las siete de la mañana, pero la luz opalina que alcanzaba a filtrarse no era suficiente de todos modos. Hermione amaba los días como aquellos. Hermione...

—¿Hermione?—echó un vistazo por la habitación. ¿Y si se había levantado temprano? No tenían deberes, ni proyectos, ni nada que pudiera significar estar despierta a esa hora.

Pasó la mano por el lugar en que ella había dormido; estaba frío, igual que la habitación. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Hermione no solía hacer eso. Habría dejado una nota, o simplemente lo habría despertado para decirle a dónde iba.

Se levantó. Ya no sentía el sueño normal de todas las mañanas. Estaba completamente lúcido y no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando.

Abrió la puerta esperando encontrarla sentada en un sillón, leyendo junto a la chimenea. Cualquier cosa habría sido mejor que lo que vio.

Los papeles de su última asignatura estaban regados por todas partes, la ventana abierta, los libros en el suelo. Movió su mirada en otra dirección. Los cojines rasgados, y un ferroso aroma a sangre.

—¿Hermione!—llamó una vez más, sin respuesta.

Utilizó las habilidades que vivir con Lucius Malfoy le había dejado, y siguió el olor a sangre hasta el rincón entre la pared y el librero. Ahí abajo había rasguños marcados en la madera. Se inclinó. Las uñas que lo habían hecho no eran largas, pero habían tenido razón suficiente para dejar esas marcas en la duela. Junto a éstas había sangre seca, como escupida.

Sangre.

Se levantó de golpe. Miró en todas las direcciones, no había nada más que le pudiera indicar dónde estaba o qué había ocurrido aquella noche. Tal vez todavía podría encontrarla. Ella le había enseñado que la esperanza es lo que muere al último; pues bien, por ella, no dejaría que su esperanza muriera todavía.

Corrió a su habitación. Nunca pensó que tuviera que hacer eso algún día, pero el tiempo apremiaba y no le quedaba opción. Era eso o dejarla morir.

**_ooo_**

—¡Harry¡Alguien está gritando tu nombre ahí afuera¿Te importaría salir a callarlo?

Ron ordenó desde la habitación de los chicos de séptimo grado a nombre de todos, que ansiaban seguir durmiendo. Harry, que se encontraba en la sala común terminando los deberes de Astronomía, no tuvo más opción que obedecer. Quien quiera que fuera el que se había pasado gritando durante casi diez minutos a todo pulmón, merecía un regaño. Ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

Abrió la puerta tras el retrato de la Señora Gorda y exclamó.

—¿Podrías callarte por favor!—iba a seguir, pero no pudo al ver quién había estado llamándolo a gritos.

—¡Ah¡Muchísimas gracias!—dijo la Señora Gorda desde el retrato mientras se quitaba unas orejeras improvisadas de ramas y flores pintadas en óleo— Le pedí que se callara, pero nunca me hizo caso. ¡Hasta amenazó con atacarme! Muchacho prepotente...

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó Harry obviamente molesto.

Recobrando el aliento de haber corrido y gritado sin tregua, Draco Malfoy tragó saliva intentando hilar las ideas para decirle lo que había sucedido.

—Malfoy, no estoy para bromas¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Es... es Hermione...

—Sí, es bastante obvio que quieres a Hermione, al menos para jugar con ella-

—No, no entiendes.

—¡Claro que entiendo! Era la manera perfecta de vengarte de nosotros, quitándonos a nuestra mejor amiga. ¿Qué sigue¿Qué es lo que quieres tomar ahora?

—¡Cállate, Potter!—estalló Draco— Hermione no está, no sé qué fue lo que pasó con ella, solo sé que no está, y que está lastimada.

Harry volvió en sí mismo al escuchar que se trataba de algo serio. Sin embargo, intentó mantenerse escéptico y no caer ante él.

—Aha, suponiendo que eso fuera cierto¿qué es lo que buscas? Solo falta que quieras mi capa de la invisibilidad.

—¡Al diablo con tu capa de invisibilidad, Diva! No me interesa más que una cosa que tú puedas proporcionarme y no es la capa. Hazlo por ella, quiero tu Mapa del Merodeador.

El Gryffindor se quedó helado.

—¿Cómo sabes del Mapa del Merodeador?

—Eso importa poco, solo quiero que me lo prestes.

—Una cosa a la vez, Malfoy. ¿Cómo sabes del Mapa?

—Mira, tu padre y el mío estuvieron juntos en el colegio, y él conocía las mañas de James Potter...

—Te lo advierto, rata asquerosa...

—Todavía no termino. Ya sea por eso o por lo que contaba el estúpido de Pettigrew acerca del mapa, me enteré de él. ¿Feliz? No hay más. Todo lo que sé es que ese Mapa muestra cada rincón de este colegio y a quienes se encuentran en él, que nunca miente, y que _tú_ lo tienes. Ahora, préstamelo por favor.

—No me convences.

—¡Es tu amiga, caray! Creí que ustedes eran de los que hacen lo que sea por un amigo.

—Y lo somos, Malfoy, solo que _tú_ no eres mi amigo. ¿Y desde cuándo te vistes como muggle?—le espetó al ver sus pantalones de mezclilla y la camisa negra, tal como solían vestir los amigos de Duddley en vacaciones.

—Esa es otra historia que no te incumbe. Solo ayúdame a encontrarla¿quieres?

—No lo sé...

Draco se limpió la cara con la manga de la camisa. Harry notó por primera vez que su cabello estaba despeinado, parecía desesperado y venía a él una mañana lluviosa de Noviembre rogándole que le ayudara. Éste no podía ser Draco Malfoy. ¿Sería eso a lo que se refería Hermione cuando decía que era una persona completamente diferente cuando era él mismo?

—Ya. Voy por el Mapa—abrió nuevamente la puerta, y antes de entrar miró sobre su hombro—. Hombre, realmente me das lástima.

Draco habría respondido con otro insulto, pero no tenía cabeza para ello.

—Ya lo sé.—dijo con amargura.

Cuando Harry entró a la sala común, Ron bajaba las escaleras adormilado.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó antes de bostezar— ¿Lograste que se fuera?

—Era Malfoy.—dijo mientras se acercaba a él y subía las escaleras, pasándolo de largo.

—Con más razón. ¿Qué quería el desgraciado? No me digas que ahora es fan tuyo.

—No, Ron.

Lo siguió hasta la habitación. Harry hizo una seña de silencio poniendo el dedo contra la boca. Llegó hasta su baúl y lo abrió sin hacer ruido. Luego sacó el libro de "Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos" y lo cerró de nuevo. Salieron de la habitación despedidos por un sonoro ronquido de Neville y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?—preguntó Ron mientras bajaban rápidamente las escaleras hacia la sala común.

—Malfoy necesita algo.

—Sí, el sujeto necesita un cerebro. ¿Qué rayos está pasando, eh? Tienes esa cara de "Algo malo está pasando pero no te lo quiero decir". Casi como aquella vez en que tenías los sueños de Voldemort y no le querías decir a nadie.

—No es eso, Ron.

—¿Entonces?

Harry se detuvo a la mitad de la sala y lo miró fijamente.

—Hermione está en problemas.

—Bueno, ella se los ha buscado. Déjala que salga solita. Y eso no tiene nada que ver con Malfoy.

—Tiene todo que ver. Mira, Malfoy dijo que no estaba por ninguna parte..., y que sabe que está lastimada y hay que encontrarla.

—Sí, claro. Y tú, Harry Potter, vas a ayudar a tu enemigo eterno, Draco Malfoy.

—Escucha: No sé si es cierto o no, pero pude ver bastantes cosas que hasta ahora no había notado. Malfoy se viste como muggle, pide a gritos ayuda de alguien a quien ni siquiera se molestaría en mirar, y tiene la cara como si hubiera estado llorando. ¿Eso te parece normal? Creo que no podemos correr riesgos con todo esto, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados asumiendo que Hermione esté herida.

Ron se quedó boquiabierto y sin habla. Esto era grandioso. Primero Malfoy lograba quitarle a Hermione y ahora iba tras su mejor amigo. ¿Qué seguía¿Su hermana¿Su puesto en el equipo de quidditch? Solo pudo mirar tras los pasos de Harry mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la cerraba tras de sí.

**_ooo_**

Harry se sintió como entre la espada y la pared. Podía ser mentira, y podía ser cierto... y de nuevo, podría ser mentira otra vez. Pero era Hermione, y ella había tomado una decisión que aunque a él no le había caído para nada en gracia, colocaba a Draco en una posición un poco más alta que la de él. Y si eso era lo que ella había querido... bueno, le gustara o no, no la iba a dejar sola.

Draco le esperaba frente al cuadro tratando de mantener la compostura. Harry acomodó el libro entre sus manos y lo abrió por la mitad. Entre las páginas se encontraba un pedazo de pergamino amarillento y gastado. Lo tomó y le extendió la mano para dárselo.

—Aquí está.

El Slytherin se hizo del papel y lo observó un rato. Así que ese era el famoso Mapa del Merodeador. Hubiera esperado un poco más, pero ese no era momento para pensar en ello.

—Esto está vacío.

Harry se acercó a él y tomó de nuevo el mapa. Sacó su varita del bolsillo y le apuntó.

—_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._

Las manchas de tinta comenzaron a aparecer rodeando la punta de la varita. Harry lo había hecho muchísimas veces antes, pero Draco solo había escuchado hablar de ello y ahora le parecía realmente un juguete divertido. Así que con esa maravilla se escapaban siempre de Hogwarts; rayos, debería aprender a hacer lo mismo. ¿De qué grado eran James Potter y sus amigos cuando lo hicieron? De verdad eran unos genios, aunque odiara admitirlo.

Los nombres comenzaron a aparecer siguiendo los pequeños puntitos en todo el mapa.

—Escucha, Malfoy—comenzó Harry; obtuvo la atención de Draco, que había estado observando embelesado el mapa—, este mapa solo muestra los terrenos del colegio. Mira—señaló los bordes— se pierden en los atajos a Hogsmeade y los bordes del Bosque Prohibido.

—Sí, ya lo sabía.

—Entonces... si Hermione está en problemas, del tipo que sean... Espera¿cómo sabes que está en problemas y que está herida? Y ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que sigue en los terrenos del colegio?

Draco respiró profundamente y se volvió a frotar la cara con las manos. Luego de pensarlo bien, acomodando lo que estaba a punto de decir, se recordó a sí mismo que había cometido un error desde el primer momento en que había dejado que su relación con Hermione se volviera más cálida. Tomó el mapa entre sus manos y lo dobló.

—Acompáñame.—y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Harry lo detuvo antes que se hubiera alejado más de diez pasos.

—¿A dónde¿Pare qué?

—Bueno¿quieres ayudar o no? No tengo tu tiempo y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Si quieres saber qué es lo que pasa., ven. Si no, date la vuelta y olvida todo lo que te dije. Te devolveré el mapa cuando termine.

Harry titubeó un poco. Luego señaló el cuadro de la Señora Gorda a modo de puerta.

—Dame cinco minutos, ya regreso.

—Que sea uno, Potter, no tengo tiempo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo¿Siguiendo a Draco Malfoy? Hermione le debía una bien grande. Mira que eso de caminar junto a tu peor enemigo... y sin estar siendo amenazado, simplemente no se le daba.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Ron al verlo entrar tan apresurado.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Hermione, Ron. Ya no hay tiempo.

—¿De qué hablas¿Realmente le creíste todas esas mentiras?

—No son mentiras, tengo que apresurarme.

Se ató las cintas de los zapatos y tomó una chaqueta; suerte que se había levantado temprano y ya estaba vestido. Ron lo observaba andar de un lado a otro; sacó la capa de invisibilidad del cofre, se metió la varita al bolsillo, e iba camino a la puerta cuando le detuvo.

—¿Qué-es-lo-que-está-pasando?

Harry recuperó el aliento.

—Vi el mapa, Ron, Hermione no aparece por ninguna parte.—y salió de la torre de Gryffindor cerrando el retrato tras él.

**_ooo_**

Draco seguía viendo el mapa, buscando sin encontrar las huellas de tinta de Hermioneen algún lado, sintiendo cómo la esperanza se iba como gotas de rocío al avanzar la mañana. Pronto ya no quedaría nada. Tragó saliva casi ahogándose. No, no la dejaría irse tan fácilmente. Le había prometido que no permitiría que le pasara nada. Ahora se dio cuenta de que su promesa había sido rota, aunque no había quedado en él la menor intención de que lo que sucedió hubiera sido así.

—Malfoy.—dijo Harry tan pronto hubo salido de nuevo, llamando de nuevo su atención.

Draco comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con pasos largos y rápidos; Harry iba dos pasos detrás de él, tratando de imaginarse lo que había pasado para que Draco le hubiera pedido ayuda, y además le hubiera permitido seguirlo. Odiaba cuando las cosas se ponían irremediablemente difíciles y graves. Lo sabía por experiencia, pero quizá esta vez estaba un poco más asustado. ¿Qué habría sido de ella?

Llegaron a la torre de los Delegados; el Slytherin dijo la contraseña y entró, con el otro cerca detrás.

Desde el momento en que entraron sintieron un ambiente incómodo de misterio inevitable, peligro y confusión. Draco le mostró el rincón con las pruebas, y luego le relató con pocas palabras lo que él sabía.

—Entonces... ¿dónde crees que esté?

—No lo sé, ese es el problema. Pero al menos estoy seguro de que no están lejos. Si salieron de Hogwarts, será más complicado encontrarlos, pero no hay seña de que...

—Espera—interrumpió Harry—¿_salieron_¿_Quiénes_ salieron?

El rubio cerró los ojos con pesar y volvió a abrirlos al cabo de un segundo.

—Hermione... y mi padre, Lucius Malfoy.

El chico de ojos verdes sintió que cómo la sangre se le fue hasta los pies.

—¿QUÉ¿LUCIUS MALFOY!

—Potter, cálmate, no grites tanto...

—¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme¿Por qué Lucius tiene a Hermione¡Contéstame!

Silencio.

—¡CONTÉSTAME!

—¡Ya cállate, Potter! Porque él sabe que ella fue una de las causas por las que no quise seguir sus pasos en la magia oscura.

—... ¿Hermione?... ¿Estamos hablando de la misma?

—Mira, no hay tiempo para seguir dándote explicaciones¿bien? Solo necesitaba que me prestaras el mapa, tú insististe en saber todo esto. Ahora, si eres tan amable, vete y déjame trabajar.

—No creo que eso vaya a ocurrir fácilmente—se escuchó una voz desde el marco de la puerta—. Verás, nosotros no abandonamos a nuestros amigos así.

Ambos miraron en esa dirección. Ron estaba completamente vestido y con la varita en la mano, recargado contra el postigo como siempre solía hacerlo.

—¿Ron¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó Harry.

—La pregunta se te devuelve. Nunca creí que llegaríamos a esto.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡Ah! Se ha terminado... el capítulo, por supuesto. Gracias por haber leído y no olviden dejar un review antes de irse. ¡Gracias¡Hasta el capítulo once!


	11. Los escombros de un recuerdo

... Tengo que pensar en una muy buena manera de pedirles perdón. Me tardé demasiado en subir este capítulo, pero espero que entiendan que desde que entré a la escuela no he hecho más que dormir, estudiar. No me culpen, por favor (pone cara de susto) es mi primer semestre en la universidad, y uno no puede descuidar sus calificaciones cuando tiene beca.

No se olviden de dejar un review, y espero que les guste. Iba a hacerlo más largo, pero eso haría la historia más confusa y decidí dejar esa parte para la próxima vez. Mil gracias otra vez por haber vuelto¡cuánto se los agradezco!

Las respuestas a sus reviews:

**Lakesys** ¡Hola! Bueno, sabes que no puedo extenderme mucho, fuiste la primera en dejarme un maravilloso review y por lo mismo hace mucho que llegó, que actualizaste y que te contesté :S espero que no te molestara demasiado mi tardanza, y también espero que te guste este capítulo, en el que, como en todos, puse todo lo que tenía.

Me alegra que te gustara la parte en la que practican las líneas, hehehe, yo tuve que hacerlo a veces, no con odio, claro, pero yo mantuve en secreto a mi actual novio por casi un mes. Créeme que es de lo más complicado. El día que pude dejar de hacerlo fue maravilloso :D

Actualiza pronto que me tienes en suspenso. Ojalá no me tarde tanto en este capítulo porque la historia ya está llegando a su fin. ¡Que lo disfrutes!

**Dark**** Raxiel:** ¡Caray! De verdad discúlpame por no tenerte listo el capítulo para el día siguiente, aunque me hubiera encantado. Desgraciadamente, primero por esperar a que más gente leyera, y después por falta de tiempo para armar una historia congruente, me tardé hasta hoy para poderlo subir. Claro que la intriga no podía faltar¿eh? Si no¿cómo querías que la gente siguiera leyendo? Jajaja, bien sabes que me encanta dejar así las cosas, y también que nunca las dejo inconclusas. Así que ahora sabrás unos pocos detalles de a dónde se han ido y qué es lo que Draco va a hacer ;) ¡Mil gracias por tu review!

**pachita** ¡Hey! A ti no te había visto antes¡que bueno que te gustó la historia! Rara vez me ha pasado encontrarme a una lectora que se agarre las historias tan empezadas, no se canse, y encima deje un review. En serio te agradezco tu comentario, espero que no te hayas olvidado de esta historia y que te siga gustando. ¡Gracias!

**mari** ¡Hola! La verdad, es un poco terrible que sus amigos se hayan enterado de la verdad, jaja. Si yo hubiera sido ellos me habría gustado más una confesión más tranquila con una taza de café y una galleta. Si alguien hubiera llegado y me dijera "Hey, se llevaron a tu mejor amiga, soy su novio y tu mayor enemigo, y necesito tu ayuda." Créeme que lo primero, le habría dado un golpe a mi amiga cuando la viera. Pero es cuestión de cada quién. Tal vez cuando la vida de alguien está en juego tu forma de pensar sea diferente. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**sheylamalfoy** Hey, chica, solo una palabra¡GRACIAS! Entiendo eso de que no puedas escribir todo lo que quieres porque el tiempo se agota, espero que te de tiempo al menos de leer este capítulo, y no importa mucho que no me escribas una tesis, jaja, con saber que lo leíste y te gustó es más que suficiente. Cuídate mucho, ojalá que te siga gustando la historia. ¡Besos!

**Asil**** Black:** Eledhwen Moonlight Spell hace una mención honorífica a Asil Black por haber leído nueve capítulos no tan cortos en una sola noche, sin aburrirse, y además tomándose el tiempo de dejar un review maravilloso. ¡En serio! Te agradezco todo, y sobre todo que sigas aquí. Pocas personas siguen una historia cuando ésta pasa de los cinco o seis capítulos, así que verdaderamente te mereces la mención honorífica. ¡Gracias!

**sora** ¡Otra cara/nombre nuev! Sí, de hecho no he visto tu cara, pero entiendes lo que quiero decir. Me da mucho gusto que el fic haya sido de tu agrado. Espero que sigas leyendo, y me perdones también por todo el tiempo que me he tardado en actualizar. ¡Gracias!

**Tynita** ¡Hay, Cielo Santo¡La única historia que lees porque ya no te agradan las demás! Eso sí que es un honor, me alegra como no tienes una idea. De hecho son esa clase de comentarios los que me hacen seguir y dar lo mejor de mi. Sería muy fácil dejar de escribir o hacer una basura, pero además de cumplir conmigo misma, saber que alguien más sigue mi trabajo es de lo más genial. ¡Gracias por todo! Perdón por mantenerte impaciente en todo este tiempo que me tardé, la escuela no me deja ni respirar. ¡Cuídate y sigue leyendo:D ¡Besos!

**Isilwen** ¡Te enganchó! Esa es una de las mejores noticias y/o comentarios que he recibido de mis fics en mucho tiempo. Es cierto que es difícil que enganchen, y muchas veces pierden estilo, trama o interés, me alegra que no pienses eso de este fic y que lo sigas leyendo. Inicialmente la tenía planeada para unos 12 capítulos, pero como verás, la historia se ha alargado un poco, por lo que lo haré tantito más extenso. Ojalá no te desanime y te siga gustando. Y perdón por la tardanza, no me caí, pero me atiborraron de trabajo y eso no me dejaba escribir. Te prometo que me voy a dar una vuelta por tus fics, solo déjame encontrar un poco de tiempo libre ;) ¡Besos¡Gracias!

**CoNnY****-B:** Jaja, y yo, uy al fin escribí esto. Perdón por la tardanza, y que genial eso de que las historias coincidan! Verás, por eso no me gusta usar demasiado lo que es el elemento de magia, prefiero que los lectores se identifiquen y que valgan más los sentimientos o pensamientos que cuánta magia puedan tener. ¡Gracias! Y ciertamente espero que nunca te tengas que topar con Lucius a la mitad de la noche...

**WhiteTigger** ¡Aleeeeeee¡Ale, Ale¿Cuándo te voy a ver¡Tengo tantas cosas que decirte! Y tú tienes más aún, ya quiero que me cuentes todo! Cuídate mucho, te mandaré un mail para avisarte de esta cosa y ojalá que lo puedas leer. ¡Ah! Te extraño tanto, no sabes, apenas estoy viendo quién es confiable y quién no, la verdad es que los extraño mucho y quiero tenerlos de vuelta! Cuídate mucho¿ok? Y no te portes mal con tu novio nuevo:D:D:D Besos y abrazos.

**mapache** ... (grito de felicidad) Aaaahhhh! No puedo creer que hayas leído mi fic! (se hinca y hace una alabanza con los brazos) Eres una leyenda! En serio, no puedo creer que hayas leído mi fic, que te haya gustado y además de dejarme un review me dijeras que era rescatable (ok, eso todavía no sé como tomarlo, estoy segura que es un cumplido, pero también sé que hay muchas cosas buenas en aunque estén muy, muy escondidas). Solo quiero darte las gracias por todo y espero no haberte aburrido en la espera y que te siga gustando la historia. ¡Gracias¡Mil gracias!

**Isabella** Mil gracias por tus comentarios, me da mucho gusto que mis fics te parezcan buenos. Espero poder subir unos cuantos de one—shot pronto, pero por el momento quería darle continuación a éste que lo tenía olvidado por ahí. ¡Gracias!

**LAP:** No sabes cuánto me levantó una sola palabra de tu review: ánimo. Es algo que siempre he necesitado para seguir escribiendo, gracias por deseármelo y espero no defraudarte ni cansarte con mi tardanza. ¡Gracias!

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Máscaras **

**Capítulo XI: Los escombros de un recuerdo**

Harry no daba crédito a sus ojos. Pero, a juzgar por la expresión de Ron, él tampoco.

—Muy bien, Malfoy¿qué les hiciste? No es posible que de pronto tus enemigos se vuelvan tus amigos.

Draco guardaba silencio, observando ausentemente las marcas de uñas en el piso, con el olor acre de la sangre en la garganta. No podía pensar en nada más que en Hermione, en lo que le estarían haciendo, en lo mal que se sentiría, y todo por su culpa porque no había sido capaz de protegerla en todo momento. _Bien hecho, Draco, _se repetía a sí mismo, _te quedaste dormido y con eso bastó para que se la llevaran lejos de ti. _

—¿No me vas a responder?—insistió Ron, más arrogante que agresivo. Luego se volvió a Harry— ¿Y tú, Harry¿También te quedarás callado?

Harry bajó la vista sus pies. Era obvio que se sentía arrepentido, pero en este caso, se preocupaba más por Hermione que por Ron. Si tan solo él creyera lo que Draco decía, también habría hecho lo mismo.

—¿De verdad se quedarán callados?

—¡Ya es suficiente!—exclamó Draco, limpiándose la cara con la manga de la túnica— Mientras ustedes se declaran la ley del hielo, Hermione está en peligro. No pienso perder un segundo más—miró a Harry—. Querías que te lo explicara, ya lo hice, ahora déjame en paz. Tengo que ir por ella.

Ron apenas creía que la hubiera llamado Hermione. ¿No se odiaban incluso más que él y Harry¿Por qué tanta prisa¿Por qué tanta aflicción? Parecía estar a punto de sentarse a llorar, y sin embargo ahí seguía, de pie, seguramente ideando un plan para rescatarla del peligro del que tanto hablaba.

Draco, por su parte, ignoró que ellos seguían allí. Fue hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta tras él y echó el cerrojo. Si iba a rescatar a Hermione, debía ir vestido para la ocasión. Se despojó de su ropa muggle y abrió el armario. Unos pantalones negros de tela fina, una camisa del mismo color, una túnica negra y por último una capa oscura que asemejaba gabardina, con capucha grande y cuya punta afilada caía inerte sobre la nuca. Tomó su varita, guardándola en su bolsillo, luego fue rápidamente a su cama y se arrodilló junto a ella, agachándose aún más y sacando un cobre de ébano casi tan negro como su atuendo.

Lo abrió con cuidado pero no sin prisa. Dentro había un anillo plateado con la marca tenebrosa. También lo guardó, en el bolsillo de la camisa. Descalzo, se dirigió nuevamente al armario y se puso unas botas de cuero negras. Casi parecía dirigirse a la batalla. No lo sabía, pero esa sería una probabilidad. Y si iba a morir, sin perder su estilo Malfoy, iba a morir bien vestido y luchando.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Harry aún estaba terminando de explicarle a Ron lo que había sucedido con su amiga. Lo miraron asombrados de que hubiera cambiado tanto. Aunque eso seguía sin explicar porqué estaba vestido como muggle más temprano, y ahora parecía todo un asesino a sueldo del mundo mágico.

—Bien, ya vuelves a ser el mismo, Mortífago—dijo Ron con voz venenosa—. Creo que ya entiendo¿Hermione será un sacrificio algo así?

Draco seguía ignorándolo. No estaba dispuesto a retrasarse por cosas como esa, y menos si la vida de aquella a quien le debía la suya propia, estaba en juego.

—Ron, por favor, no creo que...

—¡Me importa un bledo lo que creas, Harry!—exclamó el pelirrojo— ¡No es posible que te tragues todo lo que dice esta basura¿Acaso soy el único sensato aquí¿Ya todos perdieron la cabeza?

—Ron...

—¡Deja de hablarme como si tuviera cinco años¡Estoy harto¡Quiero de vuelta a MI Hermione, no a la que éste idiota manipuló!

En ese momento, Draco giró sobre sus talones, tomó a Ron por el cuello de la caminsa, y, cerrando el puño, lo sacudió una vez.

—¡Escucha, Comadreja¡Deberías dejar de cegarte y hacerle caso a Potter de una vez!—aún no creía lo que estaba diciendo, pero así era. Y pensar que en otras circunstancias se habría deleitado de verlos peleando— ¡Yo no manipulé a nadie, y menos a ella¿Entiendes? Si pudieras abrir los ojos te darías cuenta de que la amo y no me interesa lo que pienses al respecto. Ahora me necesita y voy a ir por ella, estés de acuerdo o no. Así que, si puedes hacerle un favor a la que llamas tu amiga, quédate callado y déjame seguir—tomó aire—. Ah, y para que por favor pongas los pies en la Tierra: Ella es MI Hermione, no tuya.

Ron estaba completamente rojo del coraje y la vergüenza. Que Draco Malfoy le diera órdenes dignas de seguir, y que además defendiera a Harry era algo que nunca se hubiera esperado; aunque claro que eso no se comparaba con el hecho de que hubiera admitido que la amaba. ¿Desde cuándo habría estado pasando todo esto? Tenía la respiración agitada y guardó silencio luego del regaño que había recibido del rubio. Cuando Draco vio que era prudente soltarlo, lo hizo. Los tres guardaron silencio y se quedaron inmóviles un segundo. Luego el habitante de aquella torre siguió su camino, con los otros dos pisándole los talones.

—Les dije que volvieran—murmuró cuando iban por el pasillo—. Háganme caso.

Pero ellos seguían allí.

Bajaban las escaleras al siguiente nivel cuando Draco se detuvo en seco. Los otros dos hicieron lo mismo y casi tropiezan con él. Seguir a un enemigo en calidad de aliados no era algo a lo que estuvieran acostumbrados.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Estoy pensando.—respondió al chico de la cicatriz.

Aparentemente, Ron no se había calmado del todo, porque exclamó:

—¿Y tienes que detenerte a pensar a la mitad de la escalera!

Impasible, con la mirada fría y dura, se volvió hacia él. Casi competían en estatura. Y quizá si no fuera por el cabello despeinado de Ron, se verían iguales, lo que dejaba a Harry, por primera vez en su historia de héroe, como personaje de segundo plano en todo sentido. ¿O no había seguido a Draco desde el principio, cediéndole de una manera inconsciente la custodia de su mejor amiga?

—Te agradecería que hicieras menos ruido. Les dije que se fueran—enfatizó sus palabras alargándolas—, pero si no me van a hacer caso, al menos no me estorben.

Ron tragó saliva, llevándose con ella todas las palabras que quería gritarle en ese momento.

Draco volvió la vista al frente, como inspeccionando la zona, pensando a dónde se la podría haber llevado. Buscaba entre los rostros de los cuadros animados algo que le diera una pista, o que le hiciera recordar algo que pudiera usar. Un lugar en el que esperaría que le hallaran. Algo por largo tiempo olvidado y que ahora volvía a salir a la luz como había sido antes. Algo...

Escudriñó en las miradas de los curiosos personajes que le observaban desde la seguridad de sus marcos; lo señalaban y susurraban. En una ocasión alcanzó a escuchar un murmullo llevado por el viento, que seguramente vendría de la voz de un erudito pintado en el cuadro que representaba la biblioteca.

—Mirad, aquellos tres estudiantes...—decía— ¿No son acaso enemigos desde que se vieron por primera vez?

—Dos Leones y una Serpiente—rumoreó otra voz—¿a qué se deberá tal combinación?

—Se matarán.—decía otra.

—Es imposible.—escuchó una vez más.

Pero tantas voces distraían al chico de los ojos de hielo y corazón de piedra. ¿Qué había pasado con el respeto¿Acaso nunca les enseñaron a no aconsejarse frente a otros? Un nudo se le atoró en la garganta. Él había hecho eso muchas veces.

—¿Y bien?—lo despertó la voz de Harry— ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?

—¿Parece que se me ha ocurrido algo, Potter?

—No.

—Entonces, lo que es obvio, no se pregunta.

Bajaron las escaleras rápidamente, apenas haciendo ruido con las suelas de sus zapatos. Esa era otra habilidad que había aprendido como Malfoy e hijo de Mortífago. Moverse silenciosamente como una serpiente era su especialidad.

Las miradas de los cuadros los seguían por todas partes. Pronto se corrió el rumor de que un sábado, temprano por la mañana, tres rivales a morir iban caminando juntos recorriendo todo el castillo en busca de algo que no atinaban a saber qué era.

Mientras Draco intentaba ignorarlos, pasó por su mente la necesidad de mirarlos a los ojos, desafiante, para que los dejaran en paz. Giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia su derecha, arriba, abarcando el galerón de retratos con una sola ojeada, y su corazón de detuvo.

Justo en el momento en el que había decidido enfrentarse a aquellos chismosos dibujos, el rostro severo de Salazar Slytherin lo miraba con aburrimiento desde un retrato de marco gastado color caoba. Con los brazos cruzados y la capa negra con ribetes plateados y verdes, le indicaba la satisfacción de haber podido llamar su atención por fin. Parecía decirle, _¿Te ha tomado tanto tiempo encontrarme? Siempre tuviste la respuesta frente a tus ojos, en ella, en ellos, y nunca te diste cuenta. Ahora me obligas a pararme aquí, para señalarte el camino. Te he dado una única pista. Debes continuar solo._

Alrededor del cuello de Slytherin se encontraba el bordado de una serpiente plateada de ojos verdes. Asemejaban incrustaciones de esmeralda, aunque el retrato era tan viejo y estaba tan amarillento que era difícil asegurarlo. La serpiente de plata con ojos verdes... Esmeraldas... La gargantilla que Hermione llevaba tenía serpientes de plata con esmeralda. ¿Sería esa la única pista que él le había dado? Ah, había hecho más que eso. Le había prácticamente dicho la respuesta.

—¿Qué sucede, Malfoy?—inquirió Harry. Ron se había decidido a declararle la ley del hielo a menos que fuera realmente necesario y cuestión de vida o muerte hablarle.

—Potter, cuando abrieron la Cámara de los Secretos¿se volvió a cerrar para siempre?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Creo que ya sé a dónde pudieron haber ido.

**_ooo_**

Siguieron bajando las escaleras hasta llegar al baño de niñas que estaba en desuso. Harry y Ron solían frecuentar el lugar cada vez que tramaban algo, pero se sorprendieron de ver que Draco no parecía inmutarse. ¿Sería que él también había ido? Ambos sentían curiosidad, y el pelirrojo estuvo a punto de preguntar; lo habría hecho de no ser que Harry se le había adelantado a hablar.

—Escucha, Malfoy, hay algo que debes saber.

Draco daba vueltas por el baño, buscando la entrada a lo que debería ser la Cámara de los Secretos.

—¿Qué?—preguntó sin interés y con un poco de desdén. Cargar con aquellos pesos muertos ya era bastante malo.

—Que.. la Cámara...

Pero el rubio perdía la paciencia.

—¿Qué¡Dilo ya!

—Ya no existe—intervino Ron tan rápido como pudo—. La Cámara de los Secretos es historia.

Ira saliendo como fuego de sus ojos, Draco empujó a Harry a un lado y avanzó hasta Ron, tomándolo nuevamente por el cuello de su ropa.

—¡Y supongo que estuviste esperando hasta este momento para decírmelo!

Increíblemente, Ron estaba impasible, sabiendo que tenía la razón, que no debía volver a perder la compostura frente a él.

—Déjalo—ordenó Harry cuando recuperó el equilibrio—. Era lo que estaba tratando de decirte.

Sin soltar al pelirrojo, giró su cabeza hacia el chico de la cicatriz.

—¡Entonces dime por qué no te había escuchado!

—¡Porque estabas demasiado ocupado con tus secretos como para prestar atención!

Lentamente, lo soltó y luego fue hasta los lavamanos, donde se desplomó, con las manos inertes sobre sus rodillas. Si no hubiera habido lavamanos, seguramente habría caído al suelo. Su rostro se puso más pálido de lo normal, y las bolsas bajo sus ojos comenzaban a notarse.

—Entonces...—comenzó Draco—¿qué es lo que queda¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

Harry y Ron se miraron, preguntándose en silencio por dónde comenzar. Ron se quedó cruzado de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared. Harry hizo tronar sus dedos y luego tomó aire para comenzar.

—Quedó destruida después que salvamos a Ginny de Ryddle—obviamente, él no entendía una sola palabra—. Mira, hace cinco años, cuando comenzó todo lo de la Cámara de los Secretos, el recuerdo de Voldemort encerrado en un diario con su nombre verdadero, Tom Ryddle, estaba en manos de Ginny, la hermana de Ron...

—Sé quién es.—interrumpió Draco.

—Tom halló la manera de controlarla, haciendo que terminara en la Cámara, de donde tuvimos que sacarla después. Cuando Ryddle fue derrotado, junto con el basilisco, la Cámara de los Secretos se vino abajo, quedando completamente en ruinas. Nosotros pudimos salvarnos solo porque Fawkes nos sacó de allí. Dudo que siquiera la entrada esté transitable en este momento.

—¿Qué tanto?

—Son solo escombros ahora—terminó Ron—. No puedes abrir ni un pasaje, a menos que pudieras traspasar la roca.

Draco tragó saliva.

—Creí que sería irrelevante, un par de vigas caídas... pero nada significativo... No es posible.

—Lo siento—murmuró Harry—. De verdad...

—¡No!—estalló Draco, levantándose de golpe— ¡No es posible que desaparezca así!

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que están en Hogwarts de todos modos?—inquirió Ron.

—Él sabe que no puedo seguirlo a otra parte. No podemos salir de los terrenos del colegio.

—Con más razón estarían lejos de aquí.

—No, no entiendes—siguió, sus ojos grises brillaban como vidrio—. Lo que él quiere es que yo vaya a él. Por eso no puede matarla, es la única esperanza que tengo. La tiene como rehén.

—Pidamos ayuda, entonces—sugirió Harry—. Podríamos ir a Dum...

—¡No!—exclamó Draco; parecía estar perdiendo la cabeza— No pediremos ayuda, si hacemos eso, entonces sí la matará. Y si nos tardamos, también. Él espera que esté allí hoy. Si no, pensará que no me importa, y dado que la considera la Asquerosa Sangre Sucia que cambió a su hijo, la torturará hasta matarla.

Cayeron en un silencio que más que incómodo, se volvió fúnebre al cabo de un momento. Pareciera que las ideas se les habían acabado. Ciertamente, Lucius los tenía atrapados.

—A menos que...—Harry se tallaba el rostro adormilado buscando en su mente algún recuerdo que le pudiera servir.

La cabeza de Harry se vio atacada por un montón de recuerdos. La primera vez que había visto a Hermione, casi tan prepotente como el mismo Malfoy, diciendo que lo sabía todo sobre magia, demostrando sus habilidades al momento. Todas las veces que estuvo allí para ayudarlo, cuando rescataron a Sirius, cuando le ayudó a llegar hasta su profecía. Ahora solo podía pensar en todo lo terrible que le estaría pasando, si es que Malfoy tenía razón, allá abajo en la Cámara, sin luz, con apenas una pequeña entrada de aire en ese nauseabundo lugar...

—¿A menos que...?—inquirió el rubio.

—Haya otra entrada a la Cámara—terminó Harry mientras se descubría la cara y miraba al frente con un poco de esperanza en los ojos—. Y yo recuerdo una.

**_ooo_**

—Al momento de huir del basilisco llegué a un acueducto—decía Harry mientras casi corrían por las escaleras hacia el jardín—, y el acueducto terminaba en una salida al jardín...

Detrás de unas matas, en uno de los lugares de Hogwarts donde nadie va nunca, lleno de zarzas y hiedras venenosas, estaba una de las paredes de piedra del colegio. Harry casi se lanzó al suelo y con cuidado pasó la mano por donde alcanzaba a tocar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó Draco.

—Busco la alcantarilla.

—Creí que sabías dónde estaba.—añadió molesto.

—Bueno, Malfoy—respondió fijando sus ojos verdes en él, y no se veía otra cosa más que odio en ellos—, si puedes hacer bien las cuentas, hace cinco años que lo vi. Da gracias que recordé que existía.

—Supongo que sabes lo que haces.—dijo el rubio.

—Por lo menos hago más que tú.—se había cansado de verse minimizado. Draco Malfoy no sería un obstáculo para él. Sin embargo, no contó con su reacción, y tan pronto como hubo pronunciado la última palabra, se abalanzó sobre él, dándole un golpe en el rostro.

—¡Malfoy!—exclamó Ron mientras él mismo se lanzaba sobre él para intentar separarlo de Harry. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, lo mantuvo a raya, impidiendo que lo golpeara tomándolo por las muñecas— Más te vale que te controles, idiota.

—¿Tú qué me vas a decir sobre controlarme!

—¡Más de lo que me dirás tú!

Siguió a esto un momento de incómodo silencio en el que los tres tomaron aliento y recuperaron la noción del tiempo y la situación. El trato entre ellos estaba tan tenso que hasta el vuelo de una mosca podía desatar otra discusión fuerte. A esto podrían haber estado acostumbrados, pero la vida de Hermione estaba en juego.

Draco tomó una gran bocanada de aire, ya un poco más tranquilo, y se liberó las muñecas, sentándose sobre una roca húmeda.

—Sigue buscando la maldita alcantarilla, Potter.

—Si me ayudaran, sería más rápido.

—Tengo que pensar, no tengo tiempo para arrastrarme por el suelo fangoso.

—¿Así que no quieres ensuciarte?—preguntó desdeñoso el chico de la cicatriz.

—No—se mofó Ron—, lo que no quiere es ensuciarse las uñas o que se le caiga el barniz.— los dos amigos rieron ligeramente, demasiado cansados para soltar una carcajada. Draco ni siquiera respondió.

La risa de Harry murió al instante. Se quedó como congelado con las manos estiradas hacia la pared de ladrillo y respiró agitadamente.

—¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó ron, extrañado de que súbitamente solo su risa se escuchara.

Sin responder, Harry comenzó a arrancar ramas de hiedra y a arrojarlas por encima de su hombro desesperadamente. Al poco tiempo sintieron un viejo aroma a óxido y vieron una reja con herrumbre de la brotaba un aire pesado, tibio y estancado.

Draco salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto vio la alcantarilla. Levantándose de la roca apartó a Ron de su camino y se lanzó hacia la reja, aferrándose a ella con fuerza y sacudiéndola, esperando que su antigüedad cediera y se abriera.

—¡Ábrete, maldita sea!—maldijo entre dientes.

Harry lo tomó del hombro y lo empujó hacia atrás con brusquedad.

—¿Qué te pasa¡Déjame abrirla!—exigió Draco.

Harry, en cambio, trató de mantener la calma. Sacó su varita y dijo:

—Si vas a rescatar a Hermione, tienes que pensar como ella—apuntó con la varita a los barrotes y susurró con claridad—. _Delere__.—_se cubrieron el rostro con los antebrazos al ver cómo los barrotes se destruían, arrojando astillas metálicas como si hubieran sido palos de escoba.

—Brillante.—dijo Ron.

Draco ni siquiera se limitó a responder, solo se arrojó dentro, pies por delante, tomándose de los bordes para luego desaparecer por la nueva entrada. Los otros dos lo siguieron en la misma forma, guardando silencio en cuanto habían entrado, no fuera que los descubrieran.

Estaban en una terminación de una alcantarilla enorme que olía a lo que un pozo cerrado por años. Haciendo caso omiso del pútrido olor, avanzaron en silencio siguiendo a Harry, que era quien recordaba el camino a la bóveda principal, donde se encontraba la enorme cabeza de piedra de Salazar Slytherin. Escuchando pasos a lo lejos, se detuvieron súbitamente, escondiéndose detrás de una roca, cubriéndose como pudieron debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

Un hombre alto y robusto con túnica y capucha negras pasó a quemarropa. Ni siquiera supo que estaban allí, para su suerte. Lo siguieron con la mirada. Se dirigía rápidamente pero con solemnidad a la bóveda principal, que recordaban hecha ruinas. Ahora tenía montones de piedra a los lados, como si hubieran limpiado los escombros para dejar despejada la parte más grande. La cabeza de Slytherin estaba destruida desde la frente hasta la mitad de la nariz, pero un ojo amenazador seguía intacto.

Draco aguzó la vista. Al fondo de la bóveda, en un montón de piedras que tomaban la forma de un rudimentario sillón, estaba sentado Lucius Malfoy, vestido como para encontrarse con su señor, túnica larga y negra, capucha puesta, pero sin máscara. Recargaba su barbilla en la palma de la mano, que a la vez apoyaba en el brazo del sillón. Se veía un tanto aburrido, esperando "pacientemente" la aparición de su hijo. Bajó la vista hasta sus pies, y la sangre se le heló a Draco en las venas.

Dio un codazo a Harry, que estaba detrás de él, instándolo a que mirara lo mismo que él.

A los pies de Lucius estaba un bulto inanimado, sin ataduras, sin grilletes, sin hechizos. Solo ahí, como si lo hubieran arrojado después de decidir que era inservible. Tenía la respiración apagada que apenas se distinguía si se le prestaba atención a la manera en que los cabellos rizados que caían sobre su rostro se movían. En posición fetal, queriendo protegerse de algo que de cualquier modo la iba a herir, sus manos enroscadas y los brazos doblados sobre su pecho.

Draco comenzó a sudar frío, pero luchó contra la desesperación para evitar que se le nublara la vista. Su Hermione tenía las rodillas raspadas, igual que los codos, y su antebrazo tenía un enorme golpe que estaba seguro haría que pagaran. Su cabello estaba en desorden pero igual se veía tan hermosa como siempre. Quiso dar un paso hacia delante para ir a ella, pero Harry lo detuvo.

—Todavía no—susurró—. Si vas ahora, la matarán.

—Que me maten a mi primero.—le espetó.

Salió de su refugio bajo la capa de invisibilidad y se irguió en toda su estatura. Se puso la capucha y una máscara que guardaba en la túnica. Sacó el anillo y se lo puso también. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo.

—Voy por ti—susurró—. No dejaré que te hagan nada, Hermione.

Y comenzó a caminar hacia su padre, muerte segura, esperando que el plan que acababa de idear le funcionara.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡Wow¡El final! Gracias por haber leído. No olviden dejar un review, aunque entenderé que estén molestas por mi tardanza (cielos, ojalá que no).

**Nota sobre Ryddle; **utilicé la Y por la traducción de los libros al español, por aquello de respetar los nombres desgraciados al momento de pasarlos a un nuevo idioma. Estoy completamente consciente de que es **Riddle**.

Cuídense mucho.

_Eledhwen__ Moonlight Spell_


	12. La última máscara

(Da un suspiro mientras escribe) Bueno, hemos llegado al último capítulo. (Llora histéricamente y luego se recupera). Esta es una historia que ha estado conmigo por mucho más tiempo del que tengo escribiéndola. Ahora, mientras termino de editar y poner notas, responder reviews de todas las personas maravillosas que han seguido la historia, y acomodar títulos, me doy cuenta de que he dejado en Máscaras algo de mí. Aquellos que la leyeron pudieron darse cuenta de cierto cambio que se nota a través de los capítulos en todo sentido. y la verdad agradezco de todo corazón que me hayan tenido paciencia en este año, pues me he tardado bastante en actualizar no sólo ésta, sino muchas veces más.

Aquí están las respuestas a sus reviews. De antemano¡Gracias a cada una de las personas que leyó este fic!

**Oo-Mebririth-oO**¿Sabes? A veces, cuando uno se sienta a pensar en cómo continuar una historia, se pregunta si realmente vale la pena. Cuando recién empecé a escribir fanfiction sentía como si necesitara que mil personas me dejaran un review para tener ánimos. Luego me di cuenta de que solo se necesita una persona que esté satisfecha con mi trabajo. Gracias por darme ánimos cuando los necesité. ¡Besos!

**El extra: (aunque en realidad debería decir: Asil Black)** Mis condolencias al pan tostado y al jugo de limón... es decir, naranja. La verdad, Asil merece OTRA mención, porque si se le vuelve a olvidar la historia y se la vuelve a echar completa sólo por leer el final... Bueno, se sobre entiende. Heh, de tener yo un cuadro tuyo, Asil, lo pondría en la pared sobre el escritorio para darme ánimos cada vez que me siento a escribir. ¡Gracias por todo!

**Yashi**¡Ah! A tu te debo no solo un gran agradecimiento sino la promesa de continuar con el fic 'Cuando las hojas caen'. No te preocupes, luego de haber terminado esta historia me propongo no poner atención a más fics que el que dejé inconcluso y un que otro one—shot que me ronda. Me alegra mucho que te gusten mis fics, y no puedo evitar ponerme a saltar de alegría cuando dices que soy una gran autora. ¡Gracias por todo! Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea en el segundo capítulo de 'Cuando las hojas caen'.

**CoNnY-B**¡Hola! Me gusto la idea de la Cámara cuando me di cuenta de que no mucha gente hace que se recuerden fragmentos de libros anteriores. Por lo general todos se ubican en su propio mundo (yo me incluyo), y había olvidado lo importante que era darle crédito a los hechos reales de JK. Ojalá este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior; los finales siempre me ponen nerviosa.

**Moon 30**¡Wow! Me halagas al decirme que este es uno de los fics que más te han gustado. Me dan ansias cuando me entero que alguien que lee muchos fics lee éste, porque siempre espero que lo comparen con otros en vez de hacerle una crítica en su propio contexto. Y lo que esperaba para escribir este siguiente capítulo era un poco de inspiración, jeje, que afortunadamente llegó. ¡Gracias por tus ánimos!

**Mari:** Uy, sí fue una lástima que me tardara tanto. Tal vez sea una lástima mayor el que me haya tardado MÁS en este capi. Lo bueno es que es el último, jaja. Mil gracias por leer mi fic, y aún más por haber dejado review :D

**MARA:** Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento¡lo siento! De verdad me da muchísima pena haberme tardado tanto, pero prefiero hacerlas esperar un rato y que lean algo bueno a actualizar muy pronto y subir pura basura. Te mandaré un diploma por haberte aventado 11 capítulos en una sola noche, y otro más por haber vuelto a leer el último. ¡Gracias¡Besos!

**Rasaaabe**¡Bienvenida a mi club! Yo también amo la relación entre Draco y Hermione (no se nota¿verdad? Jaja). Gracias por haber leído mi fic, espero que te guste el final. No te diré lo que pasa para que lo leas completo. :P

**SBM-AnGiE:** Jajaja, lo mejor en estas situaciones de amistad en juego es que Harry y Ron siempre tardan años en reaccionar. Como sea es cierto lo que dices en que lo importante es que no dejen nunca a Hermione. No te preocupes por haber desaparecido momentáneamente, yo suelo hacer eso a la hora de actualizar, jajaja. Lo bueno es que regresaste. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

**Tynitaa**¡No te imaginas lo bien que se siente cuando alguien dice eso! 'Tú tranquila que aunque tardes mucho aquí estaremos para leerte'. Cuando uno piensa que la tardanza hace que se pierdan lectores, a veces también se pierden las ganas de escribir. ¡Gracias!

**Light Angel**¡Wow¡Me dejaste dos reviews! Gracias por haber leído este fic y por haberme dado carrilla para escribir el siguiente capítulo. ¡Cuídate y sigue leyendo:D

**Consue:** Primero que nada gracias por haber leído el fic y haber tenido la paciencia de volvértelo a aventar hasta el punto de dormirte a las 6 de la mañana (ofrece pastillas para dormir). Lo aprecio sobremanera y por favor perdona que te haya tenido en vilo hasta este momento, pero era necesario para que volvieras. Una cosa más, si necesitas volverlo a leer, no soportaría la vergüenza de que te desveles de nuevo. Así que si te quieres ahorrar trabajo sólo lee el capítulo 11 de nuevo o escríbeme para que te mande un súper resumen de menos de una cuartilla para evitarte esa cansada de ojos. ¡Gracias!

**Rolix:** Las ideas buenas son la cosa más fácil de obtener, créeme. Todo está en ver mucha televisión, leer algunos libros y escuchar música. Cuando la inspiración llega, solo tienes que estar lista para atraparla y no dejarla ir hasta que termines de usarla. Ah, por cierto, le gusta llegar en los momentos menos indicados, así que siempre carga contigo pluma y papel (aunque sea una servilleta o un pañuelo). Pienso que Lucius Malfoy es un personaje creado para ser odiado, así que sólo me aproveché de su maldad para hacerlo más odioso.

'Are you gonna be my girl' es una de las canciones que más me gustan (y vaya que no me gusta el pop), y tenía el humor feliz de una súplica de amor que estaba buscando. Quería algo exageradamente movido para que Draco y Hermione bailaran dando vueltas y terminaran muy cansados. ¡Gracias por leer mi fic!

**Isabella:** Jaja, mira, normalmente te daría las gracias y te pediría que leyeras y dejaras un review, pero resulta que soy tan despistada que aunque tu dirección de correo me sonaba, no la identifiqué. Ahora me doy cuenta de que eres la amiga de Alex a la que le gusta Evanescence¡yay! Así que mi gratituf se duplica. Mil gracias por leer mi fic. ¡Te veré luego!

**laxicadark: **Errr¿cuatro veces gracias por dejarme un review? Nah, meres más. ¡Mil! Gracias por apurarme. El que alguien se tomara la molestia de dejarme tantos reviews para que me diera carrilla en escribir este capítulo, significa mucho para mi. ¡Gracias por todo!

**WhiteTi99er**¡Amiga mía¿Cómo has estado? No tienes nada que agradecerme, al contrario, yo soy la que te está eternamente agradecida no sólo por leer mis fics y dejarme reviews sino por tenerme la confianza que no le tienes a otros. ¡Te quiero muchísimo! Y recuerda que las cosas SIEMPRE salen bien al final, todo depende de cómo veas las cosas, y cuánto aprendas de ellas. Nunca olvides que puedes contar conmigo siempre, y espero que todo se resuelva pronto; eres una gran persona y no mereces que la vida te trate mal. ¡Trátala mal a ella! Jajaja. ¡Cuídate¡Besos:D

**PiaGranger:** Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos y tus halagos. De verdad me alegra que este sea uno de tus fics favoritos. Espero que el final no te arruine esa opinión, sino que la refuerce. ¡Gracias!

**sweet-ally: **Definitivamente has captado la esencia de mi escritura. Eres la única persona que se ha dado cuenta de que soy mucho mejor escribiendo en espacios reducidos que en historias de continuidad y longitud extensa. No te preocupes, entiendo lo que quieres decir; yo tampoco pienso que este fic sea malo, pero créeme que como autora estoy al tanto de que muchos capítulos sin previa planeación no es un fic tan bueno como uno donde sólo existe un clímax en toda la historia en vez de uno por capítulo.

¡Claro que puedes agregarme a tu MSN! Pero te diré algo, mándame un correo a la dirección que aparece en mi bio, porque no me conecto nunca con ese correo. En cambio te daré el que uso normalmente. Odiaría decirte que sí y que te quedes esperando en una cuenta que solo reviso por hotmail y nunca con MSN. ¡Gracias por todo!

**Lakesys**¡Hola, amiga! Espero con ansias el siguiente capítulo de Through Time, me dejaste en suspenso total. Creo que las vacaciones sirvieron para terminar esto y darme un respiro de todo el estrés de la escuela. Sin embargo, te aseguro que escribo con un poco más de calidad cuando trabajo bajo presión. Tienes la ventaja de que había respondido a tu review antes que a todos los demás. Ya nada más espero que actualices para mandarte otro correo larguísimo. :D Cuídate mucho, y que todo vaya bien con tu escritura.

**Melocotón**¡Feliz 2005! Me siento muy, muy feliz de que te guste la historia. Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que todo pase rápidamente, excepto en los one—shot cuando hay una buena explicación y hay trama suficiente para explicar un proceso que toma tanto tiempo. Lo de los cuervos fue para demostrar que la perfección es de hecho inalcanzable: Draco se asusta igual que todos los demás, y tiene sentimientos aunque no lo quiera aceptar. Y con respecto a Harry y Ron, la verdad no creo que la amistad pueda nacer tan fácilmente solo porque a Hermione le gusta. ¡Gracias por todo!

**Xara Amnae Unanoch:** Mil gracias por leer mi fic, Xara. Es muy importante saber cuando alguien lee mi trabajo, aunque no escriba un ensayo de cinco páginas al respecto :P Gracias por simplificar en tan pocas palabras lo mucho que te gustó la historia¡y gracias por volver para leer el final!

**Isilwen:** No puedo regañarte porque tu review llegó tarde, para eso deberías regañarme primero por tardarme tanto en actualizar. Gracias por entender mi tardanza en escribir, yo también te apoyo y te digo que no importa cuánto te tardes, porque al final el resultado siempre es bueno. ¡Mil gracias por todo!

La verdad es que siempre he sido malísima para los finales de historias de secuencia, pero espero no decepcionarlas con éste. Hice las cosas lo más congruentes que pude, y ojalá, en serio, que disfruten el último capítulo.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Máscaras**

**Capítulo XII: La última máscara**

Mientas Draco se acercaba, podía percibir cierta duda en su caminar, algo que quería retenerlo, aunque él siguiera adelante. Tomó aire y dio un último paso hasta quedar frente al bulto que debía ser Hermione; osó levantar la mirada desafiando los ojos de su padre. Lucius seguía viendo hacia la nada, aún aburrido, y parecía esperar a que su único hijo, aún enmascarado, le dirigiera la palabra.

Draco tragó saliva, sabiendo que en el mismo momento en que comenzara a hablar, lo reconocería; y completamente consciente de que su disfraz sólo había sido bueno para poder acercarse lo suficiente pasando 'desapercibido'. Se retiró lentamente la máscara y, con una determinación de acero, hizo escuchar el sonido de su voz.

—Padre... —llamó, pero nunca pudo terminar la oración. Lucius levantó con lentitud la mirada, usando una sonrisa lacónica y llena de odio, y de un momento a otro sus cabellos platinados comenzaron a flotar alrededor de su rostro, como las serpientes de Medusa.

Draco se llenó de terror y sorpresa, y comprobó cómo todo lo demás se volvía espirales de humo y desaparecían de su vista, dejándolo todo vacío.

—¡No!—Exclamó al tiempo que se dejaba caer al suelo, sobre la figura golpeada de Hermione. Su cabello castaño se deshizo en ceniza, y donde había estado quedaron sólo escombros rodeados de una densa capa de humo.

Tal como se lo temía, su padre la había llevado lejos.

Respirando agitadamente por el polvo que entraba a sus pulmones confundido con el aire, removió los escombros con sus manos. Escuchó los pasos de Harry y Ron saliendo de su escondite con la capa de invisibilidad en las manos.

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó Harry.

—Era un señuelo—respondió; los dos amigos sacaron sus varitas, listos para una emboscada—. No habrá emboscada, genios—se burló—. Esta es una batalla entre mi padre y yo. Ustedes no deben entrometerse.

—¿Entonces dónde están?

Draco levantó la mirada, y pudieron ver en sus ojos un halo de desesperación histérica por primera vez en su vida.

—No lo sé.—y tras decir esto, siguió buscando entre los escombros.

—¿Qué buscas?

—Una pista que me diga dónde están.—levantó una roca donde habría tenido que estar la cabeza de Hermione en la ilusión, y encontró un broche para capa color plateado con la figura de una serpiente enroscada sobre sí misma.

Tuvo cuidado de no tocarlo y tomó rápidamente una decisión.

—¿Qué haremos ahora?—preguntó Ron más a sí mismo que a los demás.

—Se quedarán—ordenó el rubio, ignorando los reproches de los otros dos—; no puedo darme el lujo de verme retrasado por ustedes.

—¡Necesitarás ayuda¡Son toda una horda de Mortífagos!

—¡No me importa lo que sean!—exclamó— No pueden venir. Además, no hay forma de que vengan—tomó la varita firmemente en la mano y alargó la otra hasta el broche. Un centímetro antes de tocarlo, volvió la mirada hacia los otros dos y dijo—. No me busquen, y no digan nada a nadie.

Tocó el broche, y desapareció con la sensación de haber sido enganchado por el estómago y llevado hacia delante.

En cuanto desapareció, Ron se abalanzó sobre el broche. Lo tomó firmemente con las manos, pero no pasó nada.

—Ya no funciona.

—Me temo—dijo Harry mientras examinaba el lugar buscando una salida más cómoda que la alcantarilla— que ese traslador solo tenía cupo para una persona, y sin pasaje de regreso.

**_ooo_**

Draco reapareció en un lugar muy parecido a la escombrosa Cámara de los Secretos. En cuanto puso un pie en la tierra, murmuró un escudo y se envolvió a sí mismo en una burbuja protectora, con la varita lista, manteniendo la guardia alta.

Miró a su alrededor y no había nada. Solo oscuridad en una aparente caverna donde un único rayo de luz se filtraba por un resquicio en el techo de piedra. Olía a humedad y suciedad, pero no parecía haber nadie. Dirigió su vista al rayo de luz y vio que caía directamente sobre una cabeza castaña tirada en el suelo, igual a la de la Cámara.

—Esta vez no caeré.—dijo en voz alta a la soledad inmensa.

Como respuesta al sonido de su voz, el bulto se estremeció. Como despertando de una pesadilla, comenzó a sollozar muy quedamente, de forma casi imperceptible, y los cabellos caían al suelo empolvado, levantando pequeñas nubecillas.

—Draco...—lo llamaba entre sollozos— Draco...

El corazón del Slytherin se encogió. Era la inconfundible voz de Hermione, en el mismo tono en que lo había llamado pocas horas antes de que la secuestraran. Se deshizo del hechizo protector sin importarle las consecuencias, y corrió hacia ella, recogiéndola con cuidado del suelo y acomodándola en su regazo.

—Hermione—murmuró con una leve sacudida, pues parecía estar dormida—. Hermione, soy yo, despierta.

En un sobresalto, Hermione abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lanzó un grito de terror que duró un par de segundos. Draco no se apartó. Esperó a que dejara de gritar y luego la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.

—Ya pasó, ya pasó, vine por ti, Hermione—decía mientras la acunaba, y ella sollozaba como una niña pequeña—. Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo— besó primero su frente, luego su mejilla raspada y finalmente sus labios partidos que aún sangraban un poco—. Todo va a estar bien...

Lumos 

Draco levantó la vista al sentir la luz, varita en mano.

—Me pregunto—escuchó una voz que parecía arrastrarse— cómo es que puedes asegurar algo así.

El rubio miró a su alrededor. Había al menos diez Mortífagos además de su padre, todos en la capa negra de rigor, y con las puntas de las varitas asomándose por entre sus mangas satinadas.

—Draco, por fin nos acompañas—dijo la misma voz en un tono cínico que sólo Lucius Malfoy podía reproducir—, creí que no te había llegado la invitación.

—Déjala ir.—ordenó con voz dura.

—Por supuesto—respondió—, si puede levantarse e irse caminando de regreso a Hogwarts, que por cierto está a millas y millas de aquí, que lo haga. Nosotros no la detendremos.

Apartadísimos de Hogwarts... no podía estar pasando. ¿Cómo regresarían?

—Hermione—murmuró contra su oído, ignorando las muecas de asco que su padre hacía cuando lo vio acercarse tanto a ella—¿puedes levantarte? Por favor, Hermione, despierta—se había vuelto a quedar 'dormida'—. Hermione. ¡Hermione!

—Entonces—prosiguió el Mortífago—¿dónde estábamos¡Ah, claro! Tú, Draco Malfoy, ibas a ser uno de los más grandes Mortífagos sobre la faz de la Tierra cuando¿cómo decirlo, algo te detuvo. ¿Qué era¡Ah¡Por supuesto!—y luego su voz melosa cambió a un grito de furia y decepción— ¡UNA SANGRE SUCIA¡Todo el esfuerzo que hice por mantenerte con vida¡Todo fue en vano¿Lo tirarás por la borda cuando sabes que eres la única esperanza de la familia?

Draco dejó cuidadosamente a Hermione donde la había encontrado y luego se levantó, enfrentándose a Lucius. Con una mirada de reojo que le bastó, gracias a la práctica, para comprobar que no había salida de la gruta, y que el único resquicio era la grieta por la que entraba luz. Dio un par de pasos acercándose a su padre.

—¿Qué pretendes ahora, eh¿Enfrentarte a mí en un duelo?—preguntó, burlón, su padre.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes tú? El problema era entre nosotros dos, no tienes por qué involucrar a tanta gente—señaló a los demás Mortífagos y a Hermione—. ¿Acaso eres incapaz de arreglar tú sólo un problema familiar?

Lucius se enfureció ante esta respuesta, pero su voz no dejaba que se notara demasiado. Sólo Draco pudo darse cuenta, por la forma en que apretaba la varita entre sus dedos.

—No tientes a tu suerte, Draco. Si siguen vivos, ambos, es sólo porque yo no he permitido que los masacren.

—Ya veo.—respondió él, desinteresado.

—Ahora, tienes dos opciones: Abandonarás el colegio en este momento y vendrás con nosotros de buena gana para adiestrarte antes de tu iniciación. O, tu alternativa, sufre tu castigo de desobediencia y quédate aquí lo que te reste de tu miserable vida.

—Prefiero estar muerto antes que seguirte.

—¿Osas desafiarme!—Lucius se acercó más a él, imponente— ¡Ya veremos si prefieres la muerte! _Crucio._

Draco se desplomó en el suelo, sintiendo como si mil navajas atacaran su piel desde diferentes puntos y todas al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, no emitió ningún sonido que expresara dolor.

Cuando Lucius lo liberó de la maldición, Draco respiraba agitadamente tratando de pensar en un plan: había llegado hasta allí sin ninguno, como no fuera regresar a Hermione al castillo a toda costa.

—¿Qué piensas ahora¿La muerte es mejor que la obediencia?

El joven brujo levantó la mirada hasta ver a su padre fijamente. Sonrió lacónicamente.

—Siempre.

—¡Suficiente! No mereces siquiera que gaste mis energías en ti. ¡Morirás por tu atrevimiento! Ya no puedes llamarte Malfoy¡eres una desgracia!

Draco había logrado levantarse del suelo a duras penas y sabía lo que vendría después: un rayo de luz verde, y luego el silencio eterno.

Lucius apuntó su varita nuevamente hacia Draco y exclamó.

_—¡__Avada Kedavra!—_la luz salió despedida en una fina línea verde, directamente hacia él.

En un segundo, Draco había alcanzado solo a cubrirse los ojos con el antebrazo. Sintió un doloroso pinchazo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha, con la que se 'protegía', y luego se dio cuenta que seguía respirando.

Abrió los ojos y vio aturdido cómo las paredes de la gruta se derrumbaban sin razón aparente, y que estaba sólo de nuevo. Sólo quedaban Hermione y él en la prisión de piedra. Los Mortífagos, incluyendo a su padre, debieron haber Desaparecido justo después de la maldición, pensó, creyendo que su trabajo estaba terminado y que Draco yacía muerto entre las rocas polvorientas.

Las paredes seguían crujiendo y rasgándose, agrietándose rápidamente. Pronto se colapsarían sobre ellos.

Corrió hacia Hermione y la levantó del suelo, buscando con la mirada un lugar al cual huir. Todo caía y aplastaba lo que encontraba a su paso. Si se quedaban allí... No quiso pensar en el desenlace.

Sólo le quedaba una opción, pero era demasiado arriesgada. _Bueno, _pensó_, igual de arriesgado es quedarnos aquí. _Tomó su varita, se concentró, y, abrazando fuertemente a Hermione, _Desapareció_.

**_ooo_**

Volvió a aparecer en un claro de un bosque, hacia el mediodía, probablemente, a juzgar por la luz que llegaba desde la copa de los árboles. Suspiró aliviado de ver que estaba aún vivo, y que Hermione seguía en sus brazos, viva también, aunque no respondía.

Limpió su rostro de los rizos castaños y sucios que lo cubrían, y vio los múltiples cortes y raspones en su cara, cuello, brazos y piernas. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad y falta de sonido.

—Hermione—la llamó al borde del llanto—, Hermione, despierta.

Luego de varios intentos, abrió los ojos lentamente. Draco ya lloraba desconsolado cuando esto ocurrió. La tenía entre sus brazos, apretada contra sí mismo, y su cabeza descansaba en su hombro.

—D... Draco...—dijo. Él se separó rápidamente para verla a los ojos. Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando vio que se encontraba 'bien'.

—¡Hermione!—exclamó con júbilo, volviendo a abrazarla— Creí que nunca despertarías.

—Yo también...—respondió mientras cerraba sus brazos en torno a él, tranquila de estar a salvo— Era como estar viviendo una pesadilla que nunca se acababa...

—Lo sé, lo sé—la acunaba mientras hablaba—. Perdón por no haber ido antes: no podía encontrarte.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, demasiado cansada para responder. Se quedaron en silencio un momento mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento y la cordura.

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó Hermione.

—No lo sé. No me explico nada de lo que sucedió.

La acomodó en su regazo para observarla y no lastimarla más, pues sus heridas aún debían doler. La castaña pudo observar la capa negra, el anillo y la capucha.

—¿Por qué estás vestido así?

Él rió nervioso y aún un poco avergonzado.

—Se suponía que era mi disfraz, para poder acercarme pasando por Mortífago.

—Ya veo.—murmuró mientras acariciaba la mano derecha de Draco.

—¡Ay!—exclamó cuando las caricias llegaron al dedo anular, retirando la mano— Lo siento, no sé qué pasó. Debí haberme lastimado demasiado en el _Crucio_...

—¿Te hicieron daño?—aunque la respuesta era obvia, y la pregunta, necia.

—No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado. Mi padre solía castigarme con esa maldición cuando era niño. Digamos que aprendí a controlarme.

Draco observaba su mano derecha con cierto interés, especialmente el anillo ahora desfigurado, y la quemadura alrededor de éste, cuando cayó en cuenta de algo.

—¡Ya sé qué sucedió!—acercó la mano al rostro de Hermione para que la viera— Cuando mi padre lanzó el _Avada Kedavra_, hizo un hilo muy fino, que sólo se logra con práctica. Al momento de cubrirme, el rayo dio por casualidad exactamente en el anillo. Debió haberse desviado hacia una de las paredes, y, por la intensidad, causó el derrumbe. Todos debieron desaparecer pensando que yo ya estaba muerto, antes de darse cuenta del incidente.

—¿La gruta se derrumbó?

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo llegamos aquí?

Draco se ruborizó.

—Me _Aparecí._

—Pero todavía no tienes el permiso...

—Eso no quiere decir que no lo sepa hacer¿o sí?—dijo malicioso; luego suspiró y recuperó su estado de confusión— Intenté transportarnos a Hogwarts pero olvidé que está protegido contra _Apariciones._ Además, por la fuerza necesaria, y considerando que te llevaba en brazos—ahora fue el turno de Hermione para ruborizarse—, tal vez acabamos muy lejos del colegio. Quizá estemos en un lugar muggle. Debemos tener cuidado.

—¿Cómo regresaremos?

—Aún no lo sé. Quizá podamos caminar por ahí, a ver si encontramos una carretera o algo.

**_ooo_**

Habían estado caminando por lo menos durante una hora, con descansos solo para que Draco bajara el peso extra de Hermione, a quien llevaba a cuestas, y para orientarse con el sol. No habían encontrado nada sino árboles y más árboles, y veredas que terminaban en cualquier parte y no conducían a ninguna. Estaban a punto de darse por vencidos.

—Draco—dijo Hermione, quien, sentada en una roca, esperaba a que el Slytherin se refrescara un poco—, gracias por haber ido por mí.

—¿Bromeas? Aún tengo muchas cosas qué arreglar con ese sucio Mortífago por haberte llevado. Es una lástima que no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de sacarle los ojos allí mismo. Lo habría hecho si no fuera porque corrías demasiado peligro y tenía que sacarte de allí.

Fue hasta ella y tomó su rostro entre las manos magulladas.

—Perdóname por no haber ido antes, y perdón también por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que pasaba en la Sala Común cuando te llevaron.

Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó.

—No pasa nada. Al menos sigo viva.

Draco se inclinó, y la besó.

**_ooo_**

Se habían acercado a un lluvioso paraje en el bosque, y para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco aceptó las frías gotas como una bendición. Limpió con lo que caía un poco de la sangre en los brazos de ella, y luego humedeció su túnica para aliviar el ardor de los raspones en su rostro. Ella no comprendía cómo podía prestarle tanta atención y no pedir nada para sí mismo, pero agradecía de todo corazón lo que hacía por ella.

La llevaba a cuestas otra vez; la ropa mojada de ambos hacía la tarea aún más difícil, pero Draco seguía adelante ligero como ave, a través de los charcos y caminos enlodados. Había tomado una vereda al azar y caminaba firmemente con una sonrisa. A Hermione le costó un poco volver a romper el hielo.

—¿No estás muy cansado?

—No—respondió él—. Ya casi llegamos, de cualquier forma.

—¿A dónde?

—Ya lo verás.

Le contó lo que Lucius había dicho acerca de estar muy lejos de Hogwarts y le explicó que más tarde, cuando caminaban por la maleza, llegaron a un claro que él recordaba de muchos años atrás, el día en que había sido enviado con el Trío Dorado a la mitad de la noche al Bosque Prohibido. Luego, la lluvia debía ser la que perduraba desde la mañana. Lo más seguro era que Lucius le hubiera dicho eso para asustarlo y atacarlo cuando le fallaran las fuerzas y el valor. La idea de haberlos dejado allí debió haber sido la de dar un escarmiento a quienes los encontraran, como una advertencia y una muestra del poder del Lado Oscuro.

—Entonces no estamos tan lejos.—terminó.

Ella no le respondió: se había quedado dormida nuevamente.

Draco siguió su camino sin descanso ahora, pues no podía bajarla al no haber forma de volverla a subir en su espalda y acomodarla con la seguridad de que no se lastimaba tanto. El sudor que le corría por la frente se mezclaba con las pequeñas pero incesantes gotas de lluvia, y justo cuando pensó que iba a desfallecer, escuchó gritos juveniles no muy lejos.

—¡Ten cuidado¡Casi pierdes la _quaffle_!—reconoció la voz de un cazador de Hufflepuff al tiempo que vio pasarle casi junto a la oreja una _quaffle_ perdida.

Con un gran alivio pudo bajar esta vez a Hermione, acomodándola detrás de unos arbustos y cubriéndola con la capa empapada más por hacerla pasar desapercibida que por salvarla del frío. Reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y esperó pacientemente detrás de un árbol a que uno de los jugadores entrara por el balón.

—Sí, sí—decía para sí mismo un golpeador molesto por la reprimenda—, siempre soy yo el que confunde las pelotas y pierde la _quaffle_—la buscaba por entre los matorrales—. ¿A quién se le ocurre jugar _quidditch_ junto al Bosque Prohibido y no en el estadio? Madre mía...—Draco le salió al encuentro repentinamente y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa— ¡Merlín¡Me llevan!

—Cállate—ordenó él, improvisando lo primero que se le ocurrió—, y escucha bien lo que voy a decirte.

—¡Madre mía!—exclamó el jugador, aterrado— ¡Draco Malfoy¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Te dije que te callaras!—lo sacudió; cuando pudo sentir el temblor de su 'prisionero', continuó— Ve con Potter y dile que tenemos que terminar lo que empezamos, que su huída sólo demuestra su falta de coraje¡y que no olvide su capa! Que tenemos cosas pendientes en duelo. ¿Entendiste?

El Huffllepuff asintió con la cabeza y la boca entreabierta. Los ojos casi se salían de sus órbitas.

—Bien. Aquí lo estaré esperando. Y una cosa más: El mensaje es SÓLO para Potter¿escuchas? Si me entero que se lo has dicho a alguien más...

Escuchó las voces impacientes de sus compañeros al otro lado de los árboles. Draco retomó el tema, obligándolo a mirarlo a él y no al lugar del que provenían las voces.

—Si me entero...—dejó la frase al aire para expresar su amenaza.

Lo soltó, y el pobre corrió despavorido en dirección al castillo. El Slytherin soltó un suspiro de alivio, esperando que el mensaje fuera transmitido igual que lo había dicho, y que el cabeza hueca de Potter entendiera la clave.

Luego fue hacia Hermione y se sentó a su lado, se acercó a su oído y murmuró.

—Ya llegamos. Todo salió bien, tal como te lo prometí.

Hermione apretó un poco los ojos y luego volvió a relajarlos, sumida en un sueño pesado del que tendría que pensar luego cómo despertarla.

**_ooo_**

—¡Harry¡Harry Potter!—llamaban a frente al cuadro de la torre de Gryffindor.

Dentro, Ginny miró al chico de la cicatriz, que estaba tumbado en un sillón con una cara de preocupación que no podía con ella, junto a Ron, con una cara un poco peor.

—Cielos, Harry, dime cuándo abriste tu club de fans—se burló la pelirroja—. Es la segunda persona que viene a gritar tu nombre en el día.

—¡Harry Potter!—continuaba la voz— ¡Tengo un mensaje urgente sólo para ti!

—Bueno—dijo Ron—eso puede ser malinterpretado, así que sugeriría que fueras.

Harry se levantó refunfuñando y abrió el cuadro para salir de la torre.

—¿Qué dices de un mensaje?

El chico estaba tan asustado que no sabía por dónde comenzar.

—Yo, yo...

—¡Dilo de una vez!

Ron salió y se unió a su amigo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Lo siento—dijo el chico—, el mensaje es sólo para Potter.

Harry miró desconcertado a Ron, y luego se acercó al pequeño golpeador, presentándole la oreja para que le dijera. Éste entendió y soltó todo el mensaje completo, palabra por palabra como se lo había dicho Draco. Cuando terminó y se retiró, no cabía en su sorpresa de ver que Harry sonreía como si recibiera regalos adelantados de Navidad.

—¡Cielos, gracias!—exclamó— Te sigo, no sé dónde es ese lugar, pero espera un poco a que vaya por mis cosas. Dime algo¿estaba solo o había alguien más con él?

—Solo.

Entonces la sonrisa de Harry se perdió. Tomó a Ron por el brazo y casi lo arrastró dentro de la torre, y luego a los dormitorios, que por fortuna estaban vacíos.

—Ron, ese chico tenía un mensaje de Malfoy.

—¿Qué!

—Shh, silencio. Le ordenó que me dijera que me estaba esperando para arreglar un duelo pendiente, que _llevara la capa, _y que debemos terminar lo que empezamos.

—¡Eso quiere decir que regresó!

—Sí, pero el chico dice que estaba sólo. Es posible que haya regresado así, o que necesitara nuestra ayuda para rescatarla. ¿Tienes tu varita?—Ron puso la mano en su bolsillo, indicando que allí estaba— Entonces vamos. Recoge la capa de invisibilidad y escóndela en tu chaqueta. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

En pocos minutos iban ya de camino a los lindes del bosque prohibido. En cuanto el equipo de Hufflepuff vio regresar a su golpeador, se le echaron encima.

—¡No puedes irte así¡Estamos a la mitad del entrenamiento¡Y no traigas espías!

—Tranquilo, Davis—dijo Harry dirigiéndose al guardián, con la autoridad que sólo podía darle el ser el buscador del equipo de Gryffindor—, no estamos aquí para robar sus maniobras, venimos por otra cosa.

El golpeador señaló la dirección en que se encontraba Draco, aunque no se veía, y luego se fue con su equipo a seguir entrenando, aún demasiado asustado como para hacer caso de los regaños.

Harry titubeó antes de internarse en el Bosque, seguido por Ron. Luego de dar unos veinte pasos dentro, Draco les salió al encuentro con la agilidad de quien está a punto de desmayarse, aunque sin perder su gracia y el elemento sorpresa.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, Malfoy—le espetó Ron, amenazador—. Casi haces que te lance un embrujo.

—Como sea—respondió él, casi sin aliento— ¿qué los detuvo? Tardaron años.

—¡Años tardaste tú en regresar!—dijo Harry— Dinos a dónde hay que ir, estamos listos para ayudarte a salvar a Hermione.

Draco soltó una carcajada estridente, pero que denotaba su cansancio.

—¡Ayudarme!—recuperó el aliento y señaló el bulto entre los arbustos.

—¡Hermione!—exclamó Ron, corriendo hacia ella.

—¿Por qué no se mueve?

—Está agotada, Potter—fue por Hermione y la levantó en sus brazos, para disgusto de Ron, que se disponía hacer lo mismo—. Préstame la capa para entrar invisibles al castillo y poder llegar a la torre. Necesito descansar, y ella necesita una curación completa.

Como pudieron, le acomodaron la capa de modo que no se vieran ni sus pies, y emprendieron el camino a la torre de los Delegados. Draco murmuró la contraseña frente al cuadro y los cuatro entraron, aunque a los ojos de todos solo eran Harry y Ron, escoltando un vacío que dejaba, de vez en cuando, unas gotas de agua enlodada a su paso.

Los Gryffindor se quedaron en la sala común a regañadientes, pues no estaban de acuerdo en que Draco se hiciera cargo del cuidado de Hermione. Casi una hora después, los dejó entrar a su habitación, donde estaba acomodada con ropa limpia, y toda la suciedad desaparecida. Sus heridas habían sido curadas con magia, y él nunca les aclaró que la única razón por la que podía curar con tanta habilidad y limpieza era porque él mismo había tenido que hacerlo en incontables ocasiones cada vez que su padre lo castigaba.

De no haber sabido la historia, habrían pensado que Hermione sólo dormía. Nunca se hubieran imaginado por lo que ambos habrían pasado.

—Cuídenla bien mientras me doy un baño.—les ordenó como si fueran elfos domésticos, pero ellos no parecieron darse cuenta del tono.

Draco fue hasta su habitación y se desplomó en el suelo antes de alcanzar a sostenerse con la orilla de la cama. Como pudo, se levantó y se despojó de su ropa mojada y sucia, dejándola sobre la alfombra verde, quedándose en su ropa interior y camiseta, y entró al baño para limpiar sus propios rasguños, ignorados por él hasta ese momento.

**_ooo_**

Draco salió de su habitación usando un pantalón negro y camisa del mismo color. Su cabello escurría agua helada, y sus pasos eran débiles pero continuos hasta llegar a su sillón favorito en la sala común, donde se dejó caer. Harry y Ron lo observaban desde el sillón contrario con cierto interés de que les contara lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Cómo está?—les preguntó, refiriéndose a Hermione.

—Sigue durmiendo, pero se ve más tranquila.—respondió Harry.

—Si no despierta sola en media hora, creo que tendremos que despertarla nosotros. Me preocupa que duerma tanto.—comentó Ron.

—Es normal—aclaró el rubio—. Lo único que te repone después de todo esto es dormir. Déjala que duerma todo lo que quiera.

—Pero...

—Weasley, por favor—respondió fastidiado—, escucha por una vez en tu vida.

Pasó un momento de silencio antes de que les contara todo lo que había ocurrido. Sorprendentemente, no lo interrumpieron una sola vez.

—Así que eres 'el niño que también vivió'.—se burló Ron.

—Llámame como quieras; no te salvas de ser la Comadreja.

Ron le lanzó una mirada de odio, y la tensión sólo pudo ser rota por Harry, quien tenía una pregunta.

—¿Cómo es que el anillo te salvó la vida? Se supone que al _Avada Kedavra_ no puedes detenerlo con nada. Mucho menos desviarlo, como hiciste tú.

—Sólo estás celoso de que no seas el único afortunado de sobrevivirlo, Potter. Estos anillos— y se quitó con una mueca de dolor el anillo desfigurado de la mano, que había dejado una quemadura alrededor de su dedo— están hechizados. Como puedes observar, está un poco magullado, pero no se puede destruir. Son una muestra de la inmortalidad de la maldad, lo eterno de los Mortífagos.

—¿Y cómo lo obtuviste?

—Fácil: mi padre me lo dio para irme acostumbrando a la idea de ese futuro. Nunca lo usé, hasta hoy. Me da asco verlo, pero tenía que ponérmelo si me disfrazaba. Menos mal que lo moví al lugar exacto en el momento exacto, o sería comida de gusanos.

—¿Qué harás ahora?

—Contactaré a las ovejas negras de mi familia, los que no se quisieron involucrar en la Magia Oscura. Iré a vivir con ellos luego de graduarme, y después veré qué hago.

—¿Lucius—comenzó Ron— cree que estás muerto?

—Sí, y será mejor que lo siga creyendo. Es mi último escudo. Lo único que no me agrada es tener que ir a hablar con el director para decirle que no avise a mis padres de nada que tenga que ver conmigo, sino a mi nueva familia. Solo así podré mantener el secreto de mi supervivencia.

—¿Qué pasará con Hermione? Seguramente la tratarán de aniquilar cuando sepan que sigue viva. Sabe demasiado.

—¿Acaso me crees un estúpido¡No voy a dejarla sola después de esto!

—¿Pretendes llevarla contigo cuando te vayas¿Qué hay de lo que ella quiere hacer?—comenzaba la pelea entre Ron y Draco.

—¿Por qué no le preguntan?—dijo Harry, mirando hacia la habitación de su amiga, cuya puerta habían dejado abierta a propósito— Creo que ha estado escuchando todo desde el principio.

Draco se levantó a duras penas, pero con rapidez.

—Váyanse de aquí, tengo que hablar con ella a solas.

—Sí claro—dijo Ron—, la última vez que los dejamos solos¡la secuestraron!

—¡Ron! Creo que tienen muchas cosas qué aclarar. Pero—se dirigió a Draco— estaremos al pendiente por si ocurre algo. Ahora te tenemos en la mira, Malfoy. No creas que confiamos en ti.

—Merlín—se burló el rubio—, no podré dormir hoy por no tener su confianza. Ahora¡fuera!

Ellos salieron a regañadientes de la torre. Draco fue hasta la habitación de Hermione, y cerró la puerta tras de sí, a pesar de no haber nadie más. Ella estaba recostada en mullidos almohadones, con las mantas hasta la mitad del torso, y el cabello húmedo regado alrededor de su cabeza. Le abrió los brazos en silencio y él se acomodó escondiendo los ojos contra su cuello. Apenas cerró los brazos en torno a él, comenzó a llorar desconsolado, apretando en puños las mantas que tenía cerca. Ella respiraba tranquila y acariciaba la cabeza de Draco con una mano, su nuca con la otra.

—Lo... s-siento tanto...—dijo entre sollozos— Los odio más por haberte hecho tanto daño, no... no tienes una idea...

—Sí la tengo—murmuró ella—, es el mismo odio que yo les tengo por haberte lastimado a ti.

—Te prometo que no voy a dejar que nada te hiera...

—Yo también. Ya no llores... los dos seguimos vivos y juntos...—él asintió con la cabeza, pero siguió llorando hasta que se quedó dormido.

**_ooo_**

Hermione salió de la habitación ya entrada la noche. Se había quedado dormida hacía horas, y tenía mucha hambre, sobre todo considerando que no habían comido desde el día anterior. Cuando entró a la sala común, la chimenea estaba encendida, y el desorden de la noche anterior ya no existía. Draco había arreglado los pisos y limpiado la sangre. El solo hecho de recordar la hizo estremecerse.

El Slytherin estaba frente al fuego, alimentándolo con cosas que no eran leña, pero que ella no alcanzaba a distinguir. Se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó, escondiendo su rostro contra su espalda. Él acariciaba sus manos sin dejar de ver el fuego.

—Déjame adivinar—le dijo—, tienes hambre.—Ella rió casi silenciosamente y asintió con la cabeza. Él lo supo por el movimiento que sentía entre los omóplatos.

—Debiste haberme despertado, he dormido demasiado.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Es que _has pasado_ por demasiado.

—¿Qué quemas?

—Viejas cosas—respondió mientras daba un leve apretón a sus manos débiles—. La máscara y las cartas que Lucius envió durante el año. Estoy rompiendo todo vínculo con mi vida anterior, porque ya no significa nada. Además, para él ya estamos muertos.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—¿De qué¿De tener que vivir escondido hasta que sea lo suficientemente seguro como para volver?—ella asintió con la cabeza— Aterrado. Pero es lo que tengo que hacer, por ambos—arrojó un pergamino más al fuego—. Dumbledore ya sabe que debe enviar cualquier referencia mía a mis tíos en Oslo. Le dije que mis padres estaban demasiado ocupados y que iría a vivir a Oslo un par de meses. Espero que entienda. Dicen que sabe más de lo que aparenta.

Hermione lo hizo girar sobre sus talones para verlo de frente. Clavó sus ojos color chocolate en los grises de él y sonrió. Él sonrió de vuelta. Los dos tenían los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y las múltiples experiencias desastrosas de las pasadas veinticuatro horas.

—¿Qué?—preguntó él. Se había quedado callada y lo miraba como si pudiera ver a través de su cabeza.

—Es solo que se siente muy bien poder ver tu verdadero rostro luego de tantos años.

Él se sonrojó con un rubor rosado casi imperceptible.

—Bueno, creo que te lo debo a ti. No tuve ninguna razón para quebrar mis barreras hasta que tú te abriste camino en ellas.

—Entonces¿no más actuaciones?

—Mmm¿sólo mientras nos graduamos?—jugó.

—Draco...

—No más.—respondió con una sonrisa.

Fin 

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sí, aún no voy a dejar que se vayan sin dejar un último review...

¿Por favor?

¡Vamos, solo el último!


End file.
